Sacrifice x Elena Gilbert
by kl4uss
Summary: Natalia Mikaelson gave up on love the moment her brother, Niklaus, killed the love of her life. Natalia later decided she didn't need love to survive as an original vampire. No, not when she had all the money, diamonds, and sex she could find. However, what happens when Natalia's brother comes to her home and asks her to join him to find his doppelganger?
1. Info

Natalia, the seductive Mikaelson, gave up on love the moment that her brother, the feared hybrid, Niklaus, killed the love of her life back in the twelfth century.

Natalia later realizes that she doesn't need love to survive her eternal life as an original vampire. No, not when she has all the money, diamonds, fashion, and sex that the world has to offer.

However, what happens when Natalia's brother suddenly pops up at her home after not seeing each other in years to ask her to join him in finding his human doppelganger?

Will Natalia finally get to have the happiness that she has always wanted?

Will Natalia ever find love again?

Or will history repeat itself by the Mikaelson hybrid killing another one of Natalia's lovers? 


	2. Chapter 1

The light source that brightens up the world everyday was currently resting on top of the bright green mountains, which overlooked the beautiful turquoise water that the residents of Italy knew as Lake Como that wraps around the small village of Lenno. The village was very well known for their gorgeous villas and their giant mountains. Tourists from all around the world would always stop by the small village to see everything they had ever read in brochures and on the internet. However, there was one place in Lenno that was off limits, unless of course, there was a party being thrown by the owner, and that place is Villa del Balbianello.

Natalia Mikaelson was the very owner of the famous villa. She had bought it as soon as she spotted it on a trip when she was traveling the world in the late seventeen hundreds. She fell in love with the building as she did with the small village. It was the perfect place for her to settle. It was quiet, so there wouldn't be too many people. It was by the water, which she adored. But what Natalia loved the most about it was that it was less than two hours from Milan, the fashion capital of the world.

Natalia has lived there ever since she bought it. Of course, she would take vacations to other countries when she got bored but she would always find herself back at the same place. Natalia's favorite part about the small village was that no one cared that she hasn't aged in over two hundred years. Well, that's really only because the brunette took the liberty of compelling every resident to not notice how young she still is. It was the easiest way for her to have a permanent home.

While the small village of Lenno began to get ready for bed, the original vampire was wide awake in her very large villa. If someone were to stand on the top of the mountain that overlooked Lake Como, they would see light shining from the villa like it was the only light source in the world.

The vampire had the brightest lamps and candles surrounding the room she called her studio. Natalia used the spacious room for writing, drawing, and most of all painting. She was very much like her younger brother, Niklaus, in that way. Ever since Natalia moved to Italy, she would paint for the best museums in the world. There wasn't a single thing she wouldn't paint; mountains, buildings, statues, flowers, lakes. But her favorite thing to paint was people - which explains her current painting she was working on.

Natalia had gained many different muses over the years to paint, but her current one was a beautiful brunette girl named Sofia. The original vampire was dating the girl, well that's what she told the human. But in reality, Natalia was just using the girl for her own needs. Natalia wasn't one for relationships. She just liked to have fun and have something that could hold her interest.

Natalia's current muse was sitting on her gold throne seat with only a pair of red lace panties. The girl's right leg was thrown over the right arm of the chair with a red silk blanket covering her upper thighs. Sofia also had Natalia's artistic touch which was the point of a wooden stake between her shiny white teeth and several bloody bite marks on the left side of her neck, on the swell of her ample breasts, and down her arms and legs.

Sofia took the wooden stake out of her mouth once she noticed Natalia was focusing on painting instead of how her body was positioned and asked with her sweet innocent voice, "È meglio di una ciotola di frutta, bambino?" ["Is it better than a bowl of fruit, baby?"]

Natalia chuckled lightly at her lover before she looked up from her painting and stated with a seductive smirk, "si, amore mio. Hai anche un sapore migliore." ["Yes, my love. You also taste better."]

Sofia's tan cheeks took a deep cherry color as the words fell easily from the blue eyed girl. She quickly coughed in embarrassment before she opened her mouth to speak. However, before she could tell Natalia to stop, a male voice called out from behind them, "now don't tease the poor girl, sister."

Natalia didn't bother looking over to the voice like Sofia did while she tried to hide her uncovered breasts with her hands. Instead, Natalia vamp sped towards the human girl and wrapped the silk blanket around her body before she whispered, "vai nella mia stanza." ["Go to my room."]

Sofia shakily stood up from the chair and held the blanket in a tight grip as she looked between the strange man and her lover. "Cosa c'è che non va?" The human girl questioned with furrowed brows. ["What's wrong?"]

Natalia gave the girl a gentle smile as she whispered, "ho solo bisogno di gestire alcuni affari. Ci vediamo presto, cara." ["I just need to handle some business. I will find you soon, darling."]

Sofia continued to move her brown eyes between her lover and the man in worry. But the easy smile on Natalia's pink lips convinced her instantly. Sofia nodded her head before she spoke quietly, "sarò in attesa per te." ["I'll be waiting for you."]

Natalia moved her soft hand up to the girl's tan cheek and said, "non ti preoccupare, amore mio," before she swiftly pushed her plumps lips onto Sofia's. ["Don't worry, my love."] They stood like that for a couple of seconds with the sound of Natalia's brother impatiently tapping his foot before Natalia finally pulled away.

The Italian girl switched the blanket into one hand as soon as their lips separated before she grabbed her vampire lover's neck and brought her into another needy kiss. She felt like she was always addicted to Natalia's lips. However, once she remembered that they had an audience, Sofia quickly pulled away before she dashed up the staircase with her cheeks painted in red.

Natalia watched the human girl run up to her bedroom in amusement before she turned around to face her brother with an annoyed look as she questioned, "what do you want, Niklaus?"

The dormant hybrid smirked as he took a seat on the chair that is sister had been sitting on while she was painting before he wondered, "what? I can't visit my lovely sister?"

Natalia swiftly grabbed the painting and moved it away from her brother's view as it was only for her entertainment. She placed it against the wall before she turned back to Niklaus and stated, "you don't visit. You only come by when you want to annoy me or you want something." She rose an eyebrow as she questioned, "so which is, brother?"

Niklaus only shrugged his shoulders but didn't give Natalia the answer she wanted. Instead, he slowly walked around the large villa before he picked up the canvas his sister had been painting on before he arrived. He quirked an eyebrow at the brunette as he questioned, "don't you think the bite marks and the wooden stake is just a little cliche?"

Natalia huffed out a sigh as she realized she wasn't going to be able to get rid of her brother any time soon. She walked over to the glass table that was filled with centuries of alcohol before she poured bourbon into a crystal glass. Natalia took a heavy gulp before she finally explained, "I like the humor and the truth it tells." She threw her brother a smirk as she took a seat on her leather couch before she added, "plus, who doesn't like to see a beautiful shirtless woman?"

Niklaus had joined his sister and poured his own glass of bourbon while she was busy talking. But once Natalia finished with a question, Niklaus smirked right back at his sister and lifted his glass and uttered, "here here." He took a seat across from Natalia before he wondered curiously, "I thought you scorned love from your life?"

Natalia rolled her eyes and mumbled, "yeah, no thanks to you."

Niklaus chuckled as he innocently held his unoccupied hand up before he recalled, "hey, it is not my fault I wanted my favorite sister to stay with me instead of running away with that strumpet of a woman."

Natalia bit the inside of her mouth as her brother reminded her of the painful memories that happened in the late thirteen hundreds. She had fallen in love with a beautiful blonde girl with the most gorgeous blue eyes that still haunts her dreams. Natalia thought Victoria was her one true love. However, when the two women decided to run away together, Natalia's lovely brother slaughtered the blonde while Natalia went to fetch a boat. Natalia did end up forgiving her brother years later, thanks to the cursed saying she and three of her siblings had - always and forever. Family above all.

Natalia cleared her throat as she tried to push the past to the back of her mind before she stated, "if you must know, that stunning Italian girl happens to be my muse and plaything for the moment."

Niklaus rose an eyebrow at his sister in disbelief as he muttered, "oh?" He stared at Natalia for a moment before he broke out into a heavy laughter and wondered, "has my sweet older sister turned into a heart breaker?"

Natalia shrugged her shoulders carelessly and downed the rest of her bourbon before she stated, "I have you to thank for that." She swiftly stood up from her antique furniture before she poured herself another drink as she questioned in a serious tone, "so, what can I do for you, brother?"

Niklaus placed the crystal glass onto the table in front of him before he stated as it was the simplest request in the world, "I would like you to join me in ending this wretched curse our mother has on me so I can finally turn into the hybrid I was born to be."

Natalia stared into her brother's blue eyes to see if he was lying but when she noticed there was not even a single spark of amusement in his orbs, Natalia knew her brother was dead serious. "You gotta be kidding me, Nik," she groaned. Natalia shook her head before she questioned in annoyance, "another bloody doppelganger?"

Niklaus nodded his head as he revealed, "my connections told me recently that my lovely doppelganger resides in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls."

Natalia sighed as she took a seat back onto her couch. She rose an eyebrow as she suddenly wondered, "and why do you want me to come?" She chuckled lightly as she reminisced, "I did almost ruin the last one for you."

Niklaus smirked at his sister as he remembered the late fourteen hundreds when they found his doppelganger. "Ah, yes. I remember clearly that you fell for Katerina and tried to stop me from completing the sacrifice," Niklaus recalled.

Natalia held her hand up as she corrected the hybrid, "now wait one second. I didn't fall for Katerina Petrova. I stopped feeling things for women a long time ago." Natalia shrugged her shoulders lightly with a smirk as she explained, "your doppelganger was just a good lay. It wasn't my fault she fell for me while she tricked my lovely twin brother to help her." Natalia took a sip of her bourbon before she wondered, "speaking of beautiful women, where is that lovely girl these days?"

Niklaus grabbed his glass of bourbon from the table and swiftly downed it before he commented in annoyance, "she better hope she's halfway across the world if she doesn't want to feel my wrath just yet." He rose an eyebrow at his sister as he wondered suspiciously, "have you seen the vampire doppelganger lately, sister?"

Natalia chuckled as she shook her head before she stated, "the last time I saw Katerina was when she was moaning underneath me before I heard that she got away and turned into a vampire." The female original didn't tell her brother the whole truth because she knew he would be angry with her. In reality, Natalia had ran into Katerina in 1629 during a trip to France. Natalia barely stayed a couple of days before she quickly left as she didn't want to be caught by her brother or any of his minions.

Niklaus nodded his head silently before he stood up from the couch and questioned as he pointed towards the stairs, "so, should you go say goodbye to your little plaything? We have a long road ahead of us to reach the states."

Natalia crossed her right leg over her left thigh as she muttered while she played with her perfectly done nails, "I don't remember agreeing, dear brother."

Niklaus rolled his eyes in frustration as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't make me beg," he mumbled before he stated, "I would like my favorite sister with me when I finally become a true hybrid."

"I hope baby sister doesn't hear that from the ocean you threw her in," Natalia commented before she wondered, "or did you bury our siblings, Nik?" She shrugged her shoulders dismissively as she uttered, "I could never get a straight answer from Elijah when I asked where our siblings were." Natalia was still petty and hurt that Niklaus would just throw away the rest of their family like they were trash. She and Elijah were the only ones lucky enough to never have angered him.

"Stop acting like a baby, Natalia. I will not ask you twice," Niklaus told his sister in annoyance. He did not have time for her games. He wasn't going to let his doppelganger get away from him. "I will meet you at Malpensa Airport in two hours, sister," Niklaus stated before he swiftly vamp sped out of the villa.

Natalia rolled her eyes at Niklaus' temper tantrum. But she knew there was no point in arguing with him. She heaved out a sigh as she realized she was going to the states for the first time in less than a century. She has always tried to stay away from the states since she was in Chicago with Niklaus and Rebekah years ago. It didn't go well thanks to their father. Natalia downed the rest of her bourbon and placed it onto the glass table before she vamp sped up to her bedroom, where she spotted Sofia lying on her bed with a silk robe wrapped around her tan body.

Sofia's honey brown eyes widened in excitement once she spotted the original. She quickly moved to her knees on the large bed and exclaimed, "mi hai trovato, amore mio!" ["You found me, my love!"]

Natalia gave the brunette a smirk as she uttered, "corretto, ho travato la mia prinicipessa." ["Correct, I found my princess."] She placed her cold hand against the girl's cheek before she brought her into a kiss. Even though Natalia didn't have feelings for the girl in front of her, she still liked the idea of someone loving her like Sofia did. But it wouldn't last. Natalia always gets bored of her lovers. They would either get too needy or want to be more than just someone that screams her name during sex. The original vampire made a promise to herself years ago that she would never fall for another women and she wasn't going to break that.

Sofia wrapped her small arms around Natalia's neck as she wondered softly, "continua il dipinto?" ["Do we continue the painting?"]

Natalia placed her plump lips against one of the bites on her lover's neck before she mumbled, "non posso." ["I can't."] The vampire sunk her teeth into Sofia's neck and drank her sweet warm blood while she listened to the human girl moan in pleasure before she pulled away and added, "devo andare, amore mio." ["I must go, my love."]

"Bambino," Sofia whined like a child. ["Baby."] She didn't want Natalia to leave. She hadn't left the vampire's side ever since they met at a fashion show in Milan over two months ago.  
Natalia let a groan fall for her lips when she noticed the human girl was beginning to cry. This is why she didn't do feelings. Who wants to cry all the time? Natalia rubbed the human girl's cheek softly before she pushed her bloody lips against Sofia's soft ones. She knew if her words wouldn't work then her actions definitely would. Natalia moved her arms and wrapped them around Sofia's waist, which caused the human girl to wrap her bare legs around the vampire's body while they continued to make out. Natalia vamp sped to one of the white walls and slammed the girl's back right into it. She swiftly tore the robe off the human's body before she moved her hungry lips to Sofia's full breasts. If Natalia was going to leave with Niklaus for a while, then she was going to at least have one more time with Sofia's amazing body.

Sofia moaned and ordered desperately, "prendimi." ["Take me."]

Natalia didn't need to be told twice before she vamp sped to her bed and roughly threw the human girl down before she began to worship the body that she had claimed as hers these last couple of months. She knew exactly what needed to be done for Sofia to lose all control of her body. Natalia was extremely talented when it came to pleasing women. It would only take her five minutes or less until Sofia would be out of breath and satisfied.

True to her words, Natalia had Sofia's body laid out on her bed in exhaustion in less than five minutes. So, while Sofia was busy trying to get her bearings, Natalia sped around her bedroom as she packed all the clothes she could fit into her suitcase. Natalia usually would be picky with what she brought with her when she would leave Italy, but she knew she could always just compel her some more clothes.

"Stai partendo?" Sofia whispered in a sad voice as she laid on her lover's bed. ["Are you leaving?"]

"Si, amore mio. Mi dispiace de non portarti con me," Natalia told the human girl. ["Yes, my love. I'm sorry I cannot take you with me."] Natalia knew she had to let the girl down or she would never reach Niklaus in time. She looked into Sofia's brown eyes and continued her believable lie, "tornerò per te." ["I will come back for you."]

Sofia pouted before she questioned, "promettere?" ["Promise?"] She nakedly got out of the bed and walked slowly to her lover and kissed down her neck before she wondered, "hai intenzione di andare a letto con altre ragazze?" ["Are you going to sleep with other girls?"]

Natalia rolled her eyes mentally. She hated when girls got too clingy. Natalia pulled Sofia's naked body against hers before she brought her into a heavy kiss. Once the original vampire pulled away, she whispered, "mi dispiace, cara. Ma ho finito con te," before her face instantly turned into the monster she truly was. ["I'm sorry, darling. But I'm done with you."]

Natalia smirked as she enjoyed the scared human girl beginning to struggle in her arms once she realized she was going to die. Natalia always loved when her victims tried to fight her. It made the kill so much more satisfying. After a couple of minutes passed, Natalia grew tired of Sofia's kicking and screaming, so she easily tossed the girl towards the wall before she vamp sped over to her and locked her teeth into Sofia's jugular.

Natalia breathed out a sigh of relief once she drank every single drop of blood that was in her plaything's body. The waiting and teasing she did these last couple of months to savor the sweet taste of her blood was completely worth it. That was usually how Natalia dealt with her playthings. She would use them, pleasure them, and trick them into believing she loved them before she would finally end their lives just to have their sweet blood.

Natalia dropped the dead body to the ground without a care in the world before she moved to her full body mirror, where she wiped the blood from her mouth and made sure her outfit was perfect. Natalia smirked evilly into the mirror once she was finished before she swiftly turned around to grab her suitcase before she began to strut down the long staircase.

Natalia gave her villa one last look, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see it for a while now that she was helping Niklaus. She then opened the front door to her home and walked a few steps until she spotted the familiar man that watches her villa. Natalia had compelled Don once she had bought the building to make sure no one would bother her. She turned him before he could grow old and he's been a great confidant ever since.

"Ciao, come va, Don?" Natalia questioned with a polite smile on her face. ["How are you, Don?"]

Don gave the original vampire a small nod and stated, "sto bene, signora Mikaelson." ["I'm good, Ms. Mikaelson."] He glanced down at the suitcase in her hand and wondered, "stai andando in gita?" ["Are you going on a trip?"]

Natalia rolled her eyes as she answered, "mio fratello ha bisogno di me." ["My brother needs me."] She twitched her head to the side and questioned, "potresti affrontare il corpo mentre me ne vado?" ["Could you deal with the body while I'm gone?"]

"Certo, signora Mikaelson," Don agreed before added, "e buona fortuna a tuo fratello." ["Of course, Ms. Mikaelson. And good luck with your brother."]

Natalia chuckled lightly and commented, "ne avrò bisogno," before she slipped on her sunglasses and walked away from her home and headed towards her garage. ["I'm going to need it."]

Natalia tossed her suitcase into the backseat of her black Bugatti before she drove away from the small village of Lenno and headed towards the airport to meet Niklaus. "Addio, Italia. Ciao, Mistica Caduta," Natalia whispered to herself as she began her journey to help her brother find the Petrova doppelganger so he could finally break their mother's curse. ["Goodbye, Italy. Hello, Mystic Falls."] 


	3. Chapter 2

The old brown trees and the bright green fields was the only thing Natalia could see for miles as she and Klaus drove through the small state of Virginia and in the even smaller town called Mystic Falls. Natalia had already decided that she hated the town with only being here for twenty minutes. It was dull and boring compared to the culture and excitement her home in Lenno had. There was nothing here that even piqued a little bit of her interest. It was just too plain for Natalia's taste.

Natalia tapped her dark red fingernails against the door of the black SUV that Klaus had compelled from a man at the small Virginia airport. She glanced over at her brother and broke the silence as she questioned, "where is the bar in this God forsaken town?" If she was going to stay here and help Klaus, then she either needed lots of alcohol or a couple dozen humans to use as blood bags to keep her entertained in the boring town until the sacrifice was completed and she could go back to Italy.

Klaus didn't even bother looking over at his sister as he focused on driving while he told the female original in a bored tone, "we don't have time for you to go drinking all the alcohol in town, Natalia. We have to meet up with my witches."

A pout grew onto Natalia's plump lips as her brother denied her of having a good time before she begged sweetly, "please, Nik. Just one drink." She then fully turned her body, so her left knee was resting on the middle console and faced her brother as a thought suddenly popped into her head. "It's not like anyone knows what you look like in this town, right?" Natalia wondered with a twitch of her perfectly done right eyebrow.

Klaus finally looked over at his sister with a quick glance along with a large smirk as he told her, "actually, there is. I got word from my connections that your other half is in this very town."

Natalia's blue eyes instantly widened in shock. "Elijah?" She questioned in disbelief. Natalia couldn't believe her twin brother was still getting involved with all this doppelganger mess. But most of all, Natalia didn't understand why Elijah never mentioned to her that he was planning on finding the doppelganger when she had spoken to him less than a month ago. It didn't make sense as there had never been a time when the Mikaelson twins didn't know what was going on with the other.

Klaus nodded his head before he explained with annoyance ringing throughout his voice, "our dear brother seems to be planning something and every time I send a vampire to get information, they always come back being compelled." Klaus then looked over at his older sister and wondered, "you wouldn't know anything about that now would you, love?"

Natalia shook her head with furrowed brows as she responded, "no, of course not, Nik. I didn't even know there was a new human doppelganger." She folded her arms over her chest with the same annoyance Klaus had as she continued, "the last time I heard from Elijah was in June and he said he was heading to Spain for a couple of months."

Natalia was confused and angered that Elijah didn't tell her anything when it had to do with the curse that she and her siblings have spent centuries trying to break. If Natalia had to guess, it must have to do with the fact that she has always been closer to Klaus, despite not being her twin, and if she did know about the doppelganger and Elijah's unknown plan, then she would have told Klaus without a second thought. No matter how much Natalia and Klaus fight and have their problems, Natalia will always try to help him become the true hybrid he has always dreamed of becoming.

The black SUV was soon overcome by silence once again after Klaus came to the conclusion that his sister was being truthful. Natalia had always been one of the only people in the world that Klaus could ever trust. She had never betrayed him, despite him having to kill her lover centuries ago. In all honesty, he was just afraid of losing the only confidant he had, so he stopped that from happening by killing an useless human girl. Klaus didn't regret killing Vicky, or whatever her name was, even though Natalia did end up leaving his side. He still knew he could always count on Natalia whenever he needed her.

Natalia looked through the front window of the vehicle after a couple of minutes had passed and realized they weren't moving anymore. The first thing she saw when she looked through the clear glass was that they were in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by only woods with just a small house in sight. Natalia looked over at Klaus as she rose an eyebrow in question, but the only answer she got out of her brother was him exiting the black SUV.

Natalia rolled her blue eyes and huffed out a heavy sigh at her young brother before she forcefully threw the car door open and carefully planted her red heels into the dirt and leaf covered ground. The female original immediately complained under her breath about how she now would have to throw away her newly bought heels thanks to the horrible town. However, when Natalia finally looked up and stopped moving instead of watching her shoes being ruined, she saw that two people were standing directly in front of her and Klaus.

"Greta. Maddox," Klaus greeted the two witches with a simple nod of his head.

Natalia swung her right arm over her head once she saw mosquitoes flying around her as she tried to get rid of them. She then looked over at her brother once the blood sucking insects left her alone and questioned with annoyance, "why are we in the middle of the woods, Nik?"

Klaus ignored his sister's whining voice as he explained to her why they were here, "we needed a quiet place to have a chat." He then pointed towards the rundown home with a smirk and told Natalia, "we need inside this house." Klaus shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he added, "and I thought I'd let you do the honors, sister."

A large smirk instantly grew on Natalia's face as she knew exactly what she needed to do. "It's about time I get to have some fun in this boring town," Natalia exclaimed before she added, "it would be my pleasure." She then strutted towards the front porch of the shack-like-house with the two amused witches and the arrogant vampire watching from out of view.

Natalia unzipped her leather jacket so her cleavage would be on show before she knocked on the door with a flirty smile. It only took about thirty-five seconds before the door was opened by a young blonde boy, who was probably seventeen years old. "Hello," the boy spoke cautiously as his eyes racked down to Natalia's chest before he swiftly looked into her blue irises with a nervous twitch of his fingers tapping against his thigh.

Natalia mentally rolled her eyes as she knew that her cleavage would work like a charm. Horny teenagers, Natalia thought. "Hi," she uttered seductively as she lifted her arm and laid it high on the edge of the door before she explained, "my car ran out of gas." Natalia fluttered her blue eyes as she asked sweetly, "if it's not too much trouble, could I please borrow your phone?"

The blonde teenager nodded his head as quickly as he could and responded just as eagerly, "yes!" He then awkwardly cleared his throat as his cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment before he mumbled, "uh, please, come in."

A small smirk lifted onto Natalia's face once she heard the two magical words that every vampire loves to hear. The female original then slowly stepped over the threshold in a dramatic fashion before she swiftly pushed the human boy against the closest wall and praised sinisterly, "thank you, sweetheart."

"P-Please don't hurt me! I don't have much but you can have whatever you want!" The blonde teenager exclaimed frighteningly.

Natalia lightly placed her small cold hand on the human's tear stained face as she stated sweetly, "oh, I don't want to hurt you, honey." She smirked as she explained to the scared boy, "but you see, I'm gonna need you to invite my brother into your home or I will have to kill you."

The blonde boy shakily turned his head to the side with the help of Natalia's strong fingers and was pointed towards the front door, where he noticed a man with an evil look in his eyes. The teenager tried to fight as he pulled on the other set of fingers that were around his throat but instantly stopped when he felt the brunette woman squeezing his windpipe. "Come in," the human boy finally squeaked out with the little bit of air he had left.

"Oh, good job," Natalia cooed once her brother and his two witches had walked through the entrance before she slowly released the human's throat. She instantly smirked when she heard the boy sigh in relief as he thought he was finally safe. However, that was far from the truth.

The female original's blue eyes moved down to the teenager's neck before her face turned black and red with hunger. "You have served your purpose," she growled before Natalia dove right into the boy's neck and began to drink every single delicious drop of his frightened blood while he screamed for mercy.

It took less than two minutes before Natalia carelessly dropped the drained body onto the sage green carpet without a second thought. "Thanks, baby brother," she praised as she patted Klaus's chest with a bright red smirk before she took a seat on the old brown and burgundy plaid couch.

"I'm glad you had your fun, sister. But now we have work to do," Klaus stated before he turned towards his two witches with a serious look in his blue eyes. He then slowly crossed his arms over his chest before he questioned, "did you find the spell?"

The male witch, Maddox, nodded his head before he quickly pulled the blue backpack off of his body and took out a large book along with a plastic package that consisted of a clear blood bag and a needle that was connected to a long tube. "I found the spell you asked for. The one to possess a new body," Maddox assured the dormant hybrid.

"Seriously, Nik?" Natalia groaned before she questioned with an eye roll, "you are back to your old games again?" She remembered during their first few years as vampires, her brother would always pull that trick when he didn't get his way. "The ole jumping bodies routine," Natalia muttered with a small chuckle before she wondered, "so, who's the lucky person?"

Klaus ignored the jabs and the complaining from his sister once again for the fifth time since they been in the United States. Instead, he informed Natalia about his new body, "his name is Alaric Saltzman. He's a history teacher at the school my doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, attends. He's also the local vampire hunter and a close friend to the human girl."

Natalia snorted out a laugh and mumbled under her breath as she played with her red nails, "you sure know how to pick them." She smirked as she told her brother teasingly, "you say I'm the cliché one when you picked the body of someone that hunts our kind for a living." However, when Klaus only glared at her as he tapped his foot against the wooden floor, Natalia rolled her eyes before she stood up and asked, "so, what's the plan?"

The female witch, Greta, spoke up for the first time as she stared at Natalia and explained, "Klaus is going to get into the doppelganger's inner circle to keep a close eye on her until the full moon arrives and we can perform the sacrifice."

"This is where you come in, dear sister," Klaus began before he told, or more like commanded, "I need you to attend the local high school and I want you to take the identity of Alaric's niece."

Natalia rolled her eyes and groaned, "seriously? Why do I have to go back to school? I haven't played the high school girl since the 40's." The brunette original then smirked as she added, "unless you count role playing as a school girl the same thing."

"I need you to earn my doppelganger's trust, so we can have two pairs of eyes on her. I don't want this doppelganger to get away from me like last time. I am completely this sacrifice and no one is messing that up," Klaus growled loudly as he ignored Natalia's childish behavior.

"If it helps me get back to Italy faster," Natalia muttered, "then I'll do it." That was the only thing on the female original's mind as she was already growing bored. No wonder she never helped Klaus with becoming a true hybrid except that one time. The sacrifice just takes too long to even complete.

"Good," Klaus uttered with a quiet sigh. He was glad that he didn't have to threaten Natalia to do what he commanded of her. Even though he hated having to teach her a lesson, he wouldn't think twice before throwing her into a box if she was to mess up another sacrifice.

Maddox cleared his throat awkwardly as he interrupted the stare down between the two feared original vampires. "Since the last time we spoke, I learned that Katherine Pierce is in Mystic Falls," he explained before he suggested, "if you want, Greta and I could go pick her up before we do the spell."

A cocky smirk grew on Klaus's face as he shook his head and told the witch, "actually, that won't be necessary." He glanced over to his sister before he continued, "because that job is reserved for Natalia."

The aforementioned original rose one of her perfectly done eyebrows in Klaus's direction as she questioned curiously, "and why must I be the one to do it, brother?"

Klaus's blue eyes held nothing but amusement as he felt calmer since his plan was falling right into place before he told Natalia teasingly, "like you said, dear sister, Katherine fell for you back in the day." Klaus then suddenly shook his head as he changed his mind and uttered, "you know what, maybe Maddox and Greta should grab Katherine. I know you must have lost your touch with your old age."

Natalia's eyes widened at her brother's statement. She had definitely not lost her touch. She could pick up any woman or man any day of the week. "I certainly do have the skills, you wanker," Natalia growled before she stormed out of the old house in annoyance. She always hated when Klaus would test her like he did when they were children.

"We shall see, dear sister!" Klaus called out to Natalia before he turned to his two witches and clapped his hands loudly. "Now let's go find my new body, loves," he exclaimed with a smirk before the remaining supernatural beings exited the dead teenager's house to complete the next step in making Klaus into a hybrid

The two originals along with the two witches traveled inside of the black SUV through downtown Mystic Falls, where the major buildings was located and most importantly, where Klaus's new body was located. It was only about a fifteen minute drive from the deep woods before the SUV was parked right in front of a grey building that was named Mystic Apartments.

"Real creative," Natalia muttered as she got out of the vehicle and stood by her brother's side in front of the apartment complex. It was the worst name for an apartment. Did they not know any other words besides mystic and falls? Natalia swore she saw a sign while they drove through the town that said Falls Park.

"Don't forget your box, sister," Klaus reminded Natalia as a tiny smirk lifted on his pale pink lips.

Natalia groaned as she remembered the plan they had came up with while they drove through the small town. It was her duty to get this Alaric guy out of his apartment so they could compel him. Natalia usually liked these type of plans, but she only liked them when she got to kill someone. But sadly, they needed the body to be healthy for Klaus.

Natalia swiftly turned around to go get the box from the trunk of the black SUV, but soon smirked when she noticed Greta was standing in front of her with the exact item she was about to get. "Thanks, lovely," Natalia praised with a wink as she grabbed the medium sized box before the two originals and the two witches silently walked through the surprisingly cozy apartment building and headed straight towards the elevator.

Natalia knew she needed to convince Alaric that she was a poor innocent girl that needed help moving into her apartment, so she ran her fingers through her long brown hair to make it look like she had been busy all day unpacking her belongings. Natalia then looked at her reflection in the wall of the elevator before she nodded her head in acceptance and grabbed the box off of the floor as a loud ding rang through the small space that notified them to floor three.

"The apartment number is 104," Maddox informed the originals as he read the text message from one of Klaus's many minions. The small town was filled of them as they all wanted to be in the feared original's good graces.

"Don't fail me, sister," Klaus commanded as he squeezed his sister's shoulder threateningly before he and his witches leaned against the wall while they waited for Natalia to complete her task.

Natalia rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "it's not like it's rocket science." She then placed the box onto the ground by her feet and rolled the sleeves of her leather jacket up before she knocked on the door while she waved her hand in front of her face like she was sweaty and tired.

"Can I help you?" The older man, Alaric, questioned once he opened his apartment door and noticed the unknown girl.

"Oh! I'm so sorry to bother you!" Natalia quickly apologized before she pointed behind her and explained, "I just moved in next door." She rolled her eyes playfully and added, "and my brother just disappeared on me." Natalia then gave the older man a slight smile as she questioned sweetly, "could you please help me move this box to my kitchen counter?" She chuckled lightly as she commented, "I would, but my arms feel like jello."

Alaric stood there silently as he looked at the young woman's face for a moment. He knew he had to be cautious around new people when he lives in the supernatural filled town. Alaric had been even more careful these last couple of days since the news that someone was coming after his girlfriend's niece, Elena. Finally, Alaric nodded his head and agreed, "of course." What could possibly happen to him while helping out a young woman in his own apartment building?

Alaric took off his jacket and hung it on the hanger to the right side of him before he stepped foot out of his apartment. He gave the young woman a polite smile as he began to question, "so, which one is your -" However, before Alaric could finish asking which apartment was hers, he was suddenly slammed against the tan wall out in the hallway. He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt his head starting to throb before he looked directly in a different pair of blue eyes that held nothing but evil. "Who are you?" Alaric questioned sharply.

"The name's Klaus," the dormant hybrid smirked as he held his new body against the wall, "I believe you may have heard of me."

Alaric's eyes instantly widened at the response he got as he realized he was staring directly at the vampire that wanted to harm his girlfriend's niece. To make matters worse, Alaric didn't even have any weapons on him to fight back. "What do you want?" He questioned in a strained voice as he tried to pull the fingers away from his neck.

"Well, I just have a tiny request," Klaus stated before he told the vampire hunter as he squeezed Alaric's throat in a threatening way so the human would follow his orders, "I need you to invite my sister and I into your apartment, mate."

"Over my dead body," Alaric snarled as he kicked the vampire in the kneecap as hard as he could. But sadly, it had absolutely no impact on the strong original. Alaric wasn't going to allow vampires in his apartment, especially when it's someone he doesn't trust. He would rather fight as he knew he would come back to life thanks to the magical black ring on his point finger.

"Any other time, I would gladly kill you," Klaus growled before he explained, "but you see, you are going to be a very important asset for me." Klaus pointed towards the male witch to his left and smirked as he stated, "but don't you worry, my friend. Maddox can help with that."

Maddox took that as his cue when he heard his name. So he walked closer to the dormant hybrid and the vampire hunter. The witch then placed his finger tips on the side of the human's temples and chanted lowly three times, "quod loquor, loqui, et facere quod ego dico." ["When I speak, you will do what I say."] Once Maddox took notice of the dead look in Alaric's eyes, the witch spoke calmly as he controlled the vampire hunter's mind, "you will invite us in."

"Come in," Alaric uttered without a single hesitation as his mind was being controlled by the witch's compulsion spell.

"Ah, see. That wasn't so hard, mate," Klaus chuckled as he finally released Alaric's throat. "But this will," he added with an evil grin on his pale pink lips before he swiftly slammed the back of the vampire hunter's head against the tan wall, which instantly knocked him out.

"Why didn't we just compel him ourselves?" Natalia questioned as she followed after her brother into the apartment while he carried the passed out vampire hunter. "Wouldn't it have been easier than acting like I moved in next door?" She wondered curiously. What was the point of all that if the witch was just going to control his mind anyways?

"Because obviously, sister, he would have vervain in his system since he hunts vampires for a living," Klaus told Natalia with an eye roll once he had tossed his new body on the black couch.

"Well, my bad," Natalia muttered as she innocently raised her hands up before she made her way into the kitchen. "I really hope this guy likes alcohol," she mumbled under her breath as she dug through the cabinets.

Finally, after a couple of minutes had passed, Natalia exclaimed as she jumped up from her crouched position, "yes! A nice bottle of bourbon." She then walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the counter as she watched Maddox put her brother to sleep while the other witch collected his blood for the spell that Natalia was very familiar with.

"Thank God," Natalia expressed once she saw her brother's head hang to the side as he was unconscious. She rose an eyebrow at the two witches as she questioned in amusement, "aren't you guys glad he's finally done talking?"

However, the witches barely gave her a glance as they moved around the room as they prepared for the body switching spell. Natalia rolled her eyes when she didn't get a response. She knew they were just afraid of Klaus and didn't want to feel his wrath.

The female original took a large gulp of the bourbon before she slammed the glass bottle onto the counter and moved towards Klaus. "Come on, baby brother," Natalia sung as she threw Klaus's unconscious body over her shoulder, "it's time for bed." Natalia then silently tossed her brother's body onto the bed in the only bedroom in the apartment. There was no point in having Klaus's body out and in the open when he would be spending a lot of his time in a new vessel.

"Yes, thank you. Klaus appreciates your service," Natalia heard once she came strutting back into the living room and noticed the male witch on the phone. She silently leaned against the wall that was across from Maddox as she waited until he ended the call before she spoke up as she wondered dully, "who's kissing my brother's ass now?"

Maddox swiftly looked up when he heard the strong but sweet voice that could only belong to the seductive, Natalia Mikaelson. "Uh," Maddox mumbled before he cleared his throat and stated, "you're up. Katherine was just spotted at the local bar called Mystic Grill." Even though Natalia didn't look very scary, anyone from the supernatural world knew how danger she could be as she's just as feared as Klaus is.

Natalia instantly smirked when she heard that she now gets to go after her old plaything. She was happy she could have her own fun in this dull town. However, the original's smirk instantly turned into a pout as she realized she wasn't going to be able to prove her brother wrong with her obvious skills to pick up women. Natalia guessed the witches would have to do. She looked between the two supernatural beings as she questioned, "so, how long do you think it will take for me to have Katerina falling for my charm?"

The male witch either didn't hear her or just ignored her as he rapidly flipped through the old grimoire, so Natalia looked over at Greta with a smirk as she waited for an answer. The female witch didn't want to anger the original in any way so she mumbled out a response, "umm... twenty-five minutes."

Natalia's smirk grew as she always enjoyed a challenge. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes!" She called out as she headed out of the vampire hunter's apartment by herself for the first time. Oh, she was definitely going to enjoy this part of the plan.

It took the female original vampire about three minutes before she spotted the building she was looking for. It was only about a block down from the vampire hunter's apartment. Natalia rolled her blue eyes as she read the sign to the bar or whatever it was; Mystic Grill. It seems like the town had absolutely no originality whatsoever.

Natalia straightened out her leather jacket before she yanked the large door open to the building and strutted through the crowd of people like she owned the place - which Natalia wished she did, so she could rename the stupid restaurant. The original vampire ignored all of the hungry looks she gained from men and women. It wasn't anything new. Natalia usually liked to savor the attention she always got, but right now, she had a task at hand that needed to be completed.

Natalia stopped walking for a moment as she scanned the busy Mystic Grill before she spotted a leather jacket and long curly brown hair. Natalia smirked as she knew that was Katherine Pierce without a single doubt.

Natalia kept her eyes on the vampire doppelganger as she strutted directly towards her. Once she reached the bar, Natalia leaned against the wood as she turned her body to the right and stared at the side of Katherine's face. "I hope this seat isn't taken," Natalia whispered into her old plaything's ear.

"If you want to live, I would -" Katherine began in a growl but instantly froze when she glared into a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Natalia," she gasped breathlessly as her eyes softened. Katherine was shocked to see the original when she hadn't seen Natalia since the early years of her vampire life.

Natalia smirked at the reaction she got out of the Petrova vampire. She knew she only had to look at Katherine before she would be falling at her feet. "It's good to see you again, Katerina," Natalia muttered sweetly as she took a seat on the stool next to the brown eyed vampire.

Katherine cleared her throat before she mumbled after she quickly downed the rest of her vodka, "I go by Katherine now." She was definitely nervous around the female original. It didn't help that Katherine fell in love with her years ago and could still feel the same way after centuries of not being in the same country. However, Katherine couldn't get too excited with seeing Natalia. If it was in any other city, then she would be. But since they are in Mystic Falls, it could be her death as Katherine knew Klaus was coming for her and her doppelganger.

"Nonsense, Katerina. I will call you as you were born," Natalia told the vampire doppelganger and pushed Katherine's curly hair behind her left ear before she swiftly turned around and faced the bar with a smirk as she heard Katherine's breath hitch. Natalia knew instantly that she still had the younger vampire wrapped around her finger.

Natalia looked around behind the bar before she spotted a bartender. The original stared at the blonde girl cleaning a glass before she glanced down at the name tag on the green shirt. "Maria," Natalia called out before she requested with a smirk once the bartender looked over at her, "could I get a glass of bourbon on the rocks?"

A bright smile lifted onto the blonde girl's face as she surveyed the brunette before she nodded her head and muttered, "of course." She then began to pour the amber liquid into a clear glass filled with ice. Once the glass was filled to the top, Maria placed it in front of Natalia with a twinkle in her green eyes. "Here you go, beautiful," the blonde girl sweetly announced.

Natalia brought the glass to her lips as she kept her eyes connected with the human girl's before she uttered, "thank you, sweetheart."

The blonde girl leaned over the bar as she completely ignored Katherine's presence and placed her hand lightly over the blue eyed vampire's. "Can I get you anything else?" She questioned seductively.

Natalia pushed her chest against the cold wood of the bar as she moved closer to the blonde girl before she wondered teasingly, "how about your number?"

However, before the blonde bartender could flirt back with Natalia, the other vampire swiftly grabbed a hold of Maria's wrist. "Leave us now and don't come back," Katherine compelled the blonde girl in a growl as she threateningly squeezed her wrist.

Natalia amusingly watched the compelled human slowly walk away without another word before she turned and faced the vampire doppelganger with a pout. "You don't have to be jealous, Kitty Kat," Natalia told the brown eyed vampire, "I was just going to have some fun before I killed her."

"I don't do jealousy," Katherine grumbled as she rolled her eyes. She avoided looking over at Natalia as she changed the subject, "so, what are you doing here?" Katherine shook her head as she added, "you don't like boring towns like this."

Natalia shrugged her shoulders as she brought the glass of bourbon to her lips before she answered with a teasing smirk, "I heard someone gorgeous was in this very town, so I thought why not keep her company."

Katherine ignored Natalia's flirting as she questioned nervously, "is Klaus with you?" She wanted to know if the hybrid was already here. If he was, then Katherine needed to speed up the plan she and Isobel was working on to secure her freedom.

Natalia moved closer to the vampire doppelganger and placed her thigh against Katherine's as she easily lied, "nope. He's busy in Russia right now."

"He's not in Mystic Falls?" Katherine questioned once more as she needed to make sure that Klaus wasn't in town just yet. It was too soon. Katherine couldn't have her plan failing before it even began.

Natalia shook her head as she stared directly into Katherine's chocolate brown eyes. She trailed her fingers softly against Katherine's arm as she reassured the doppelganger falsely, "he's currently selling a painting across the country."

Katherine breathed out a small sigh of relief as she could now relax a little bit with knowing that Klaus wasn't in Mystic Falls just yet. However, Katherine didn't let her guard totally down in front of Natalia. Even though Katherine did trust her, she was still a Mikaelson after all.

Natalia knew she needed to make Katherine let loose as she could still see the brown eyed vampire was worried about Klaus. Natalia figured since Katherine was so worried about him showing up in this plain town, then that would mean her twin brother, Elijah, had been telling people about Klaus. It annoyed Natalia horribly with that thought. What the hell was Elijah planning to do with telling people about the existence of their brother that is the feared hybrid?

Natalia softly placed her hand onto Katherine's upper thigh as she wondered as she tried to get all of the vampire's attention, "do you remember that time when we visited that lake by the castle in England?"

A small smile grew onto Katherine's lips as she thought for a moment before she questioned with her left eyebrow raised, "you mean when you pushed the Duchess into the water?"

"What?" Natalia chuckled innocently before she complained with a pout, "she wouldn't give me her necklace that I wanted."

Katherine shook her head with a wholehearted laugh. She usually hated remembering her human life, but when she spent it with Natalia, it was always fun. Katherine suddenly remembered something as she reached her hand into her shirt and pulled out a thin silver necklace that had a giant diamond in the middle. "Does this look familiar?" Katherine questioned with a smirk.

Natalia's blue eyes widened falsely. She knew the necklace was around Katherine's neck as soon as she was close enough to see the bulge from the diamond. Natalia scooted even closer to Katherine as she slowly grabbed the necklace gently between her fingers before she whispered with their lips only centimeters apart, "I can't believe you still have this."

"I would never get rid of it," Katherine whispered as she stared right into Natalia's dreamy blue eyes.

Natalia slowly moved her hand down to Katherine's back and slipped her hand under the purple shirt as she seductively whispered into Katherine's ear, "do you remember what happened after we stole this necklace?"

Katherine bit down on her lip as she continue to gaze at Natalia before she finally answered breathlessly, "we made love in the Duchess's room." The two vampires then stared right at each other in silence before they both broke out into laughter at the memory.

"Damn," Natalia uttered before she commented as she shook her head with a soft chuckle, "we were a little sadistic."

Katherine carelessly shrugged her shoulders as she stated, "who cares. It was hot."

"Oh, really?" Natalia wondered with a smirk. "Maybe we should get out of here and have some fun like we used to," she suggested as her hands moved to Katherine's thighs. Natalia knew just how to push Katherine as she could see the brown eyed vampire was beginning to be putty in her hands.

"Where are we going to find a Duchess around here?" Katherine joked with a soft chuckle as her fingers aimlessly played with the original's wavy brown hair that rested over her shoulder.

Natalia placed her mouth right by Katherine's ear and whispered, "how about we just skip to the end where I have you moaning under my touch?"

That was all Katherine needed to hear before her self control was thrown away. She swiftly jumped up from the hard chair and grabbed a hold of Natalia's hand before Katherine dragged her through the side door that led to the quiet ally. Once the door slammed behind them, Katherine instantly pushed the original against the brick wall before her hungry lips took over Natalia's. "God, I missed this," Katherine muttered against Natalia's lips before she continued to kiss her like she had been starved for centuries.

Natalia smirked as she knew she had the younger vampire just where she wanted her. She knew that Katherine was losing all sense of control, so she wouldn't see what was coming for her. Natalia then swiftly switched her body with Katherine's and pushed her against the brick wall before she connected their lips once again.

Natalia decided that she was going to have a little bit of fun before she drags Katherine to her brother, the feared hybrid. And one of the most fun things Natalia likes to do when she's going to kill her playthings is getting them hot and bothered before watching the shock and betrayal looks on their faces, which is exactly what her plan was for Katherine.

Natalia ripped the black leather jacket from Katherine's body before she lifted her up from the ground and wrapped Katherine's legs around her waist before Natalia slammed her against the wall once more which caused the younger vampire to moan. "Don't stop," Katherine begged.

"Wasn't planning on it," Natalia mumbled against Katherine's neck before she began to kiss and suck on her soft skin.

"Let's get out of here," Katherine begged breathlessly before a moan escaped her mouth, "I need to have you now."

Natalia ignored the younger vampire's request but she did place her back onto the ground. She then rested her cold hand against the side of Katherine's neck as their lips were only centimeters away. "You wanna know a secret?" Natalia whispered as she let her fangs graze Katherine's bottom lip.

"What is it?" Katherine whispered right back as she pulled Natalia closer by just her hips so there would be zero space between them.

Natalia didn't answer right away as she roughly kissed Katherine's soft lips before she trailed her mouth up the younger vampire's skin until Natalia paused by Katherine's ear. The original hotly breathed against Katherine's ear before she finally answered, "I lied."

Katherine ignored the part of her that told her that something was wrong. Instead, she pushed Natalia's jacket off her shoulders before Katherine lightly peppered kisses on her cold skin. "About what?" Katherine questioned as she was barely listening.

Natalia kissed the younger vampire's neck as she felt Katherine's lips against her bare shoulder before Natalia crushed everything Katherine was feeling as she whispered, "Klaus sent me to collect you, Kitty Kat." Natalia then pulled away and watched in amusement as Katherine swiftly looked into her eyes with a shocked expression.

"Why?" Katherine croaked as her brows furrowed. She felt betrayed that she was tricked by the female original. But most of all, Katherine felt embarrassed and stupid that she let another Mikaelson mess with her once again.

"Always and forever," Natalia muttered with a smirk before she snapped her old plaything's neck and let Katherine's body fall to the hard concrete without a care in the world. Natalia rolled her blue eyes and commented, "you just never learn." She then squatted down and picked up her leather jacket before her eye caught the familiar necklace. She swiftly ripped the jewelry from Katherine's neck and whispered in a singing voice, "thank you," before she added in a mumble, "it's not like you will be alive long enough to need it."

Natalia then finally picked up the vampire doppelganger from the ground before she threw Katherine over her shoulder and vamp sped straight towards Mystic Apartments as Natalia hoped that her brother would be awake by now.

It took the original the same amount of time to get to the apartment as it did when she had arrived at Mystic Grill but this time she had some extra weight in the form of her ex plaything. Once Natalia reached apartment number 104, she carelessly strolled through the living room before she dropped Katherine onto the black couch. She then turned to Greta, who was watching TV, before Natalia uttered with a bright smirk, "fifteen minutes, baby!"

Greta glanced up at Natalia with a small nod of her head as she commented, "I'm impressed."

Natalia played with her red fingernails as she stated dismissively, "I know, sweetheart." She then glanced over to the other witch and noticed he had just finished chanting the familiar spell. Natalia slowly walked towards the two bodies in excitement as she watched Alaric or her brother stand up from the kitchen chair and stare directly at her. "It's good to have you back, brother," Natalia stated with a grin.

Klaus stretched his new body before he took three large steps in his sister's direction. He twitched his head to the side as he questioned, "did you complete your task?"

Natalia rolled her blue eyes as her brother was all business before she turned her body to the side and pointed towards the black leather couch. "See for yourself," she cockily stated.

Klaus didn't say another word before he walked around his sister and made his way towards the direction she had pointed at. He then placed his hand against the couch as he looked down at the vampire doppelganger. " Zdravei, Katerina," Klaus greeted the vampire with a smirk.

Natalia crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall while she watched the exchange between her brother and the newly awakened Katherine. "Let the fun begin," the female original uttered with her own smirk. 


	4. Chapter 3

Natalia Mikaelson strutted into the living room of the vampire hunter that her brother, Klaus, was currently possessing, Alaric Saltzman, after she had taken a shower at the crack of dawn - or in regular terms for working, human people; seven in the morning. The female original had taken about three cold showers as the heat of Mystic Falls, Virginia was causing her usually flawless long wavy brunette hair to become extremely frizzy along with the layer of sweat that has seemed to always be gathered on her silky skin since they had arrived in this God forsaken town.

The older Mikaelson decided after her series of freezing cold showers that the town was just way too hot to be wearing jeans all the time, so she chose her outfit accordingly. Natalia ended up digging through her designer luggage bag for about fifteen minutes before she ended up in a pair of cut-off shorts that came down to the middle of her thighs along with a dark turquoise tank top that stopped right above her diamond studded belly button ring and her signature black leather heels.

Natalia was quite excited when she woke up this morning - despite the horribly sticky hot town that the human doppelganger was located in. It would be Natalia's first official day that she would be able to leave her brother's sight for more than ten minutes. However, sadly, Natalia wouldn't get the opportunity to terrorize the small town or try the local blood like she wanted. No, the seductive Mikaelson would be going undercover with the identity of the vampire hunter's niece instead.

The female original immediately rolled her blue eyes once she came to a stop at the edge of the living room after she was finally dressed for the day and spotted her young brother, Klaus, in the vampire hunter's body while holding up two very ugly shirts in the air while he joked, "who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Natalia guessed that Klaus was speaking to Katherine as she is the only one left in the apartment since the witch and warlock left late last night to put Klaus' real body somewhere safe at the command of the aforementioned original.

The dormant hybrid kept one eye on Natalia as he silently watched his sister walk around the living room like he was seeking out his prey until he watched Natalia finally settle herself into a leather chair that was directly across from the Petrova vampire. Klaus then focused back onto his task once he realized his sister wasn't going to do something that would jeopardize their goal in Mystic Falls as he glanced between the two vampires before he inquired while he shook the two shirts in his hands, "okay, bad or badder?"

The Petrova vampire tightly wrapped her thin arms around her waist that was exposed from her small purple tank top before she decided to answer the dormant hybrid's question once she realized that she was being stared down by a glare from Klaus and a wide smirk from Natalia - which Katherine tried her best to ignored the later. "The dark color suits you better," the brown eyed vampire murmured in quiet voice as she avoided looking into her capture's fierce eyes.

Klaus silently nodded his head as he came to the same realization while he sarcastically uttered as he carelessly tossed the white and blue plaid shirt on the kitchen island from his spot between the kitchen and the living room before he took the dark shirt off of the metal hanger, "oh, thank you, honey." The dormant hybrid then began to slip his arms through the itchy and uncomfortable dark material as he questioned the vampire doppelganger, "okay, pop quiz. The dagger and the white ash are in the Salvatores' possession, correct?"

Katherine released a small and tired sigh before she answered the dormant hybrid's question, "the dagger was used to kill Elijah." The Petrova vampire then began to play with the long sleeve of her purple tank top as she was anxiously waiting for Klaus' attack. However, Katherine quickly glanced back up when she heard Klaus impatiently tapping his foot against the hardwood floors of the kitchen before the Petrova vampire added as she knew what the dormant hybrid wanted to know about his brother, "you'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house."

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait one damn minute," Natalia immediately exclaimed as soon as Katherine had finished her last statement before she vamp sped up and out of the comfortable leather chair that she had been resting in when she heard her twin brother's name - who she hasn't heard from or seen in months. "Eli is staked?" The female original interrogated Katherine with a loud growl before she turned her fierce glare over onto Klaus and continued with anger still laced throughout her voice, "and you knew all this time?" Natalia now realized as she stood their with steam coming out of her ears that she should have known that Klaus was up to something more than just simply finding his doppelganger the moment that he showed up at her villa. Of course he didn't tell me the whole truth, Natalia thought in annoyance.

The dormant hybrid irritatedly rolled his blue eyes at his older sister's complaining that she always seems to be doing lately. It's like Bekah is here, too, Klaus thought as that was all what his two sisters used to do back in the day when they were still human and when they traveled the world together as vampires; complain, complain, complain. "If I would have mentioned that our dear brother was currently dead, you would have never joined me," Klaus finally explained to Natalia for why he never told her about their brother's temporarily demise.

"You're damn right," Natalia snapped as she took a threatening step towards her young brother before she continued with anger radiating from her body, "I would have never came if I knew you were going to have our brother killed like the rest of our family." The female original didn't have that many morals but that was the one thing that Natalia could never stand for. She may be called 'the seductive Mikaelson,' but she is very protective over her family and hates when any of them are harmed - and sadly for Natalia, it was currently being done by her very own half brother.

"It's just part of the plan, Natalia," the dormant hybrid muttered with annoyance in his voice before he silently moved to stand in front of the full body mirror that was positioned on the wall between the master bedroom and the bathroom of the apartment and began to button up the dark blue shirt. "Your other half was just getting in the way," Klaus further explained why Elijah was better left off dead once he was finished perfecting his outfit before he turned to face Natalia and added with a smirk, "but don't you worry your pretty little head, dear sister. You can have him when I'm finally free of his wretched curse."

Natalia rolled her blue eyes in her brother's direction with her arms crossed over her chest to show her disagreement with the way Klaus was treating their brother but didn't say anything else before she strutted back to her spot on the leather chair that was across from the tense Petrova vampire. The female original knew that there was no point in fighting with Klaus as whatever he says goes - especially when it has to do with the curse that their mother placed on him centuries ago.

"Now, that your tantrum is out of the way," Klaus exclaimed as he shot Natalia an annoyed glare before he silently walked into the small living room and stood between the couch and the chair that was currently occupied by his older sister and the vampire doppelganger. The dormant hybrid then stared at Katherine with zero humor in his expression for a moment before he continued with his previous interrogation before it had been interrupted by his sibling, "what else do you know?"

The vampire doppelganger racked her mind as fast as she could for any information while she nervously tapped her black heels against the hardwood floors of the vampire hunter's apartment before she finally and thankfully remembered something that would please Klaus instead of anger him - which would mean more pain for her. "You're currently on the outs with your girlfriend, Jenna," the brown eyed vampire quickly answered Klaus' question as she didn't want to feel anymore of the dormant hybrid's torture.

Klaus rolled his neck back and forth in his new body as he tried to get used to the slow movements of the human before he mumbled to himself as he tried to put all of the information that he had gained about Alaric Saltzman together, "right. Elena's aunt - for all the lies about Isobel." The dormant hybrid then crossed his arms over his dark shirt once he focused back onto Katherine before he curiously wondered as he needed ALL the information to make sure his plan is successful in ending his curse, "anything else?"

"That's it," the Petrova vampire quickly murmured, faster than she probably should have, while Katherine avoided looking into the hybrid's steel blue eyes. It always made Katherine extremely nervous and anxious while staring into Klaus' orbs ever since she knew of his true nature back in the day in England. However, even though Klaus was currently in the vampire hunter's body, it still spooked Katherine to stare into his eyes as she couldn't exactly tell what his next move would be while inside the human's skin.

The dormant hybrid silently and threatening took a couple of steps closer towards the vampire doppelganger while Katherine was trying to keep her brown eyes glued to the hardwood floors. Klaus could tell that there was something more than what Katherine was telling him, so the dormant hybrid brought his hand to the vampire doppelganger's long and tangled brunette hair to force the information out of her. "Ooh, so jumpy," Klaus tsked when he felt Katherine's breath hitch along with the fact that she had instantly flinched at his touch.

"Please," Katherine desperately begged once she finally gained the strength to lock her brown eyes with the feared hybrid's blue ones. "J-Just kill me already," the Petrova vampire pleaded as she couldn't take all of the torture, the waiting, and the cat-and-mouse games any longer. She already knew that she was going to die at Klaus' hands, so why keep putting it off? "I've told you everything that I know," the vampire doppelganger loudly exclaimed with warms tears threatening to spill form her brown eyes as she was just so exhausted from all of what Klaus had been putting her through in the last fifteen or so hours.

Klaus moved with, sadly, his human speed as he placed his arms on either side of the couch by Katherine's head so the vampire doppelganger wouldn't be able to escape from him. "You see," the dormant hybrid began as he twitched his head to the side before Klaus uttered, "I believe that you believe that." The vampire in the hunter's body tauntingly rose an eyebrow at Katherine as he questioned, "but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm?" However, when Klaus didn't get a response from the vampire doppelganger like he wanted, Klaus swiftly grabbed ahold of Katherine's chin so she would meet his eyes before he compelled and commanded, "tell me."

Katherine tried as best as she could to fight off the dormant hybrid's compulsion but since she hadn't been drinking any vervain today along with the fact that she had lost a lot of blood from Klaus' torturous ways last night and this morning, the words instantly began to fly out of her mouth no matter how much Katherine tried to keep the information that she learned from the Salvatore brothers away from the dormant hybrid, "they were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an original without a dagger."

Klaus twitched his head to the side while he stared at Katherine's defeated face as he thought over the new information before he curiously inquired, "Bonnie, the best friend?" The dormant hybrid watched as the vampire doppelganger nod her head before a thought suddenly popped into Klaus' mind from what Katherine had shared last night. "I thought you said that she didn't have her powers anymore," Klaus suspiciously murmured.

"She doesn't," Katherine hurriedly exclaimed as she definitely didn't need for Klaus to think that she was lying before she shook her head and corrected herself, "or she didn't. I don't know." The Petrova vampire then gained her usual spunk as she glanced around Klaus' body and glared over at Natalia before she snapped, "you had your sister kidnap me, remember?" Katherine rolled her brown eyes with her usual flare before she focused back onto Klaus and mumbled, "I'm kinda out of the loop."

The dormant hybrid let out a quiet chuckle as he watched his sister's reaction which consisted of Natalia shooting the vampire doppelganger a wink along with a large Mikaelson smirk. Klaus then mentally shook his head after a moment once he realized that he was enjoying being around his older sister for the first time in centuries as he knew he needed to focus on his curse and that he could enjoy Natalia's company once he was a full hybrid. So instead of continuing to watch Natalia and Katherine in amusement, Klaus turned his attention back onto the Petrova vampire with a serious expression with the thought of the Bennett witch having her powers on his mind before he murmured, "we'll have to get to the bottom of that."

The female original immediately stood up from her spot on the comfortable chair as soon as she heard that Klaus needed information about the witch and her powers while she uttered, "and that would be my cue." Natalia was quite excited that her brother didn't know if this Bonnie person still possessed magic as it gave her the perfect opportunity to get away from the annoying vampire doppelganger and her equally annoying brother. Klaus had already pissed her off in the first few hours that she has been up on this fine morning after she found out that he knew all along where Elijah is located, so this task would save her from killing vampire hunter's body as Natalia could still feel the anger running through her veins.

Klaus swiftly straightened his back and turned to face his older sister with his arms crossed over his dark button up shirt like he was a scolding father once he heard the words fall from Natalia's mouth. "And where do you think you are going?" The dormant hybrid interrogated while he cautiously watched Natalia's movements as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her black purse from the marble island. Klaus didn't like when his sister would leave his sight as he needed to make sure everything goes perfectly and that Natalia doesn't end up screwing up the sacrifice like Elijah had done in the past.

Natalia rose one of her perfectly done eyebrows at her younger brother as she couldn't believe that he was actually talking to her like she is a small child when she is the oldest. However, the female original rolled her blue eyes after a second when Klaus only continued to stare at her with a stone cold glare as she had obviously not gotten the memo that Klaus has gotten cockier and more paranoid over the centuries as the feared hybrid. "I'm going to school like you are making me do instead of being in Italy," Natalia finally explained to her brother once she had pushed her black leather purse up on her shoulder and strutted back into the living room.

"Good," Klaus breathed out as he was glad that he didn't have to threaten his sister to do his dirty work for him like what he usually does with his witches and followers. The dormant hybrid then silently watched as Natalia walked to the front door of the vampire hunter's apartment before an important detail popped into his head. "Also, just so you know, sister," Klaus began as he slowly followed after Natalia, "my doppelganger is dating Stefan Salvatore." The dormant hybrid shot Natalia a large smirk before he wondered with amusement in his blue eyes, "you remember your dear friend, right?"

A surprised expression instantly lifted onto Natalia's face as her blue irises widened and her mouth took shape into an 'O' once she heard her brother mention the name of someone that she used to be very close to along with the fact that realized that was who Klaus and Katherine were talking about when the vampire doppelganger mentioned this basement that belonged to a Salvatore. That has to be his last name, Natalia realized as it wasn't very common for vampires to ever give away their last names back in the day so she had only ever known him simply by Stefan.

The female original had met the younger vampire in the year of 1922 when Klaus had called her up to hang out in Chicago with their younger sister, Rebekah, where Natalia and Stefan immediately became fast friends. Natalia remembered how Rebekah had been smitten with the young vampire and how it took Klaus a few nights at Gloria's bar before he also enjoyed Stefan's company as well once Klaus realized just how alike they were with their enjoyment of killing humans. However, all the fun that the three vampires and dormant hybrid were having over the span of a couple of weeks soon came to stop when the Mikaelson siblings had to leave thanks to their horrible asshole of a father showing up - which caused them to flee Chicago. The last time that Natalia had seen her friend was during her father's attack back in October of 1922, so the female original was definitely surprised that Stefan is in this boring town while playing house with her brother's doppelganger.

Natalia huffed out a sigh once she got over the shock from the information that the dormant hybrid had just told her about regarding someone that she used to call her close friend before she murmured, mostly to herself, "well, at least I'll know someone in this God forsaken town." Maybe I'll even get to have some fun here after all, the female original thought with a secret smirk on her face as she had missed going on killing sprees with the vampire better known as the Ripper of Monterey.

"Actually," the dormant hybrid began in a loud voice as he interrupted his older sister's reminiscing of her old and fun memories that involved the younger Salvatore vampire as he lifted his point finger in the air to stop Victoria's incoming excitement. "That's gonna be a problem," Klaus stated before he explained with a large smirk once he noticed Natalia's confused expression, "he won't recognize you or remember any of your murdering friendship."

Natalia's brows deeply furrowed before an irritated scowl took over her face once she noticed her younger brother's cocky smirk. "And why the hell not?" The female original interrogated in a growl as she crossed her arms over her dark turquoise crop top and took a threatening step towards her brother. Natalia didn't understand why the Salvatore vampire wouldn't know who she is when they were very close in the twenties but she knew by the look on Klaus' face that he was the reason why her friend wouldn't remember her.

Klaus moved his blue eyes up to the tan ceiling of the vampire hunter's apartment like he was thinking hard for an answer before he looked back at his older sister with the signature Mikaelson smirk sported proudly across his lips and stated with a careless shrug as if he didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for his actions that made Natalia lose the only friend that he hadn't killed, "I compelled him to forget about meeting us back on that day before we all left Chicago."

Natalia immediately rolled her blue eyes after she heard her brother's simple but sorry ass explanation for why she wouldn't in fact have any friends in Mystic Falls that actually knows her true self and not the make believe human one that she was becoming for the dormant hybrid before she muttered in annoyance, "of course you did." The female original couldn't even remember the last friend that she had that her brother didn't get rid of. It was a common occurrence in her life that Natalia had sadly gotten used to over the centuries, so Natalia didn't find it all that surprised that she right about Klaus being behind the reason why Stefan wouldn't recognize her.

"Well," Natalia began barely after a second went by once she got over the fact that she wouldn't be able to enjoy her time in this boring and small town with her murderous best friend along with the fact that she was ready to finally get away from the irritating dormant hybrid for once and for all before she continued with her statement as she turned around and walked towards the front door of the apartment, "I'm leaving to go set my eyes on that darling doppelganger of yours."

"Don't sleep with this one!" Klaus shouted out to his older sister with amusement and a tint of seriousness in his voice as he leaned against the wall that connects the living room and the hallway together so he can keep an eye on both his sister and the vampire doppelganger. The dormant hybrid didn't want anything to go wrong this time around so he definitely didn't need Natalia sleeping with the human girl. Klaus just barely got rid of Elijah, who was majorly at fault for the Petrova doppelganger escaping him back in the fourteen hundreds. He just now had to make sure that Natalia didn't do anything stupid in these next couple of weeks like, for instance, making the doppelganger fall in love with her like Natalia did with Katerina Petrova.

The female original glanced over at her brother as she turned her head to the side before she uttered with a large smirk, "no promises." Natalia also shot the vampire doppelganger a wink as they all knew what Klaus was talking about after what happened with the aforementioned Petrova back in England when Katherine was still human. The seductive Mikaelson then swiftly turned back around once she noticed her brother's annoyed expression as she didn't want to give him the chance to keep her locked in her temporarily bedroom before she finally opened the front door of the vampire hunter's apartment so she could make her escape for a couple of hours.

"Wait!" The vampire doppelganger quickly shouted as she stood up from the couch with her brown eyes widened in fear once she realized that she was about to be officially alone with the dormant hybrid. Katherine knew that she was going to be hurt even worse than before now that Natalia wouldn't be there to stop Klaus after a couple of hours of torture like she had done last night. Even though Natalia only stopped Klaus because she wanted to sleep in peace - Katherine had been grateful as it had ended her hours-filled pain. "Don't leave me here!" Katherine desperately begged to Natalia while she took a couple of steps towards the hallway as she couldn't take anymore of the agony.

Natalia swiftly and fully turned back around to face the two supernatural beings at the Petrova vampire's pleading before she twitched her head to the side as she stared at the panicking Katherine. The female original then vamp sped in front of the doppelganger before she brought her hand to Katherine's face and caressed her cold cheek. "Oh, Kitty Kat," Natalia falsely cooed like she was feeling sorry for the doppelganger. The female original then brought her lips to Katherine's once she felt the Petrova vampire relax in her arms before she pulled away and whispered, "paybacks a bitch, darling." Natalia excitedly listened to Katherine's breath hitch once she realized that she had once again fallen for Natalia's tricks before the seductive Mikaelson placed her hands onto Katherine's neck and snapped the doppelganger's neck.

"Bravo," Klaus exclaimed as he clapped his hands together while he watched the vampire doppelganger fall to the hardwood floors thanks to her temporary death. The dormant hybrid shook his head in amusement as he stared across at his evil-smirking sister before he commented, "I don't know how you make her fall for you every single time." Klaus had always been curious about that aspect in Katherine and Natalia's relationship over the years as he had seen many times where his sister would betray Katherine and the doppelganger would always end up back in Natalia's arms.

Natalia rolled her blue eyes as she flipped her long brunette hair over her shoulder once she moved her eyes off of the dead doppelganger and onto the dormant hybrid before she exclaimed cockily, "I'm just that good, brother." The female original then shot her brother a large smirk and teased before she finally strutted out of the apartment, "maybe you should take notes or I'll just take your girl again like I've done so many times in the past."

The female original may have no friends because her younger brother always ends up killing them by Natalia wasn't that innocent either since every time Klaus would find a girl that he liked, she would always swoop in and steal them from right under his nose. There was, of course, Tatia, Aurora, and Katerina - along with many others when their family were all together. It was sort of a competition between the two siblings that had stopped once Natalia had found love in the beautiful blonde girl named Victoria. However, when Klaus had murdered her fiance, the games all stopped and Natalia left her brother's side for the first time in her life.

Maybe it's time to bring that fun game back, Natalia thought with a smirk on her lips while she strutted through the streets of Mystic Falls as she had to entertain herself somehow if she couldn't kill the locals. The female original needed to have some fun if she was going to help Klaus break his curse in this very boring town. I wonder what tasty treats are waiting for me at school, Natalia wondered as her mind immediately turned to the murderous and seductive Natalia Mikaelson that had been hidden for so long. 


	5. Chapter 4

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

The female original huffed out a heavy sigh as soon as she stepped out of the shiny and black BMW that she had compelled from a human, who she had fed on, before she moved her blue eyes up to the grey and dull looking high school building. This was honestly the last place in the world that Natalia wanted to be. She would rather be on a beach somewhere exotic while drinking a bloody Mai Tai instead of being stuffed inside of a classroom with a bunch of hormonal and sweaty teenagers.

However, Natalia knew it wasn't that simple as she had a promise to fulfill to her young brother. So, the female original took a deep breath after she pushed back the disgust that she was feeling about being surrounded by teenagers before she fixed the strap from her black purse on her shoulder and slowly made her way up the stairs to her new personal hell.

Once Natalia reached the top platform of the stairs, she pushed the steel double doors open while she ignored all of the whispers, glares, and stares that she got from the students and a few from the teachers. It was something that Natalia is very familiar with so it didn't bother her - along with the fact that she enjoyed the attention. It was the reaction that Natalia always got when she would arrive in a new city.

The vampire disguised as a normal teenage girl looked around the packed out hallway for a couple of seconds as she tried to figure out where to go before she finally spotted the door that she was looking for that read, 'FRONT OFFICE.' Natalia guessed that is where her next stop should be since Klaus had already called the high school last night to get her enrolled as Natalia Saltzman.

"Good morning!" A chipper older woman with black and grey curly hair instantly greeted the original vampire from behind the large wooden desk as soon as Natalia had opened up the squeaky door with a smile that was way too big for her face and way too perky this early in the morning.

"Hi," Natalia uttered to the woman with a fake smile, even though she really wanted to drain the annoying woman of her warm blood, before she stated the obvious, "I'm new in town." The original vampire then furrowed her brows like any clueless human would do on their first day of school in a new place before she mumbled in false shyness and embarrassment, "I-I don't know where I'm supposed to go."

"Oh, honey. It's alright," the older woman uttered softly while she reached across her desk and gently touched the top of Natalia's hand as she felt bad for the young teenage girl. The administrator of Mystic Falls High School then focused onto her desktop computer as she went to see who were the new students coming in today. "Oh!" The older woman gasped once she noticed that there was only one new name before she exclaimed with a bright smile, "you must be Mr. Saltzman's niece. He mentioned that you would be showing up last night."

Natalia sweetly nodded her head before she uttered innocently, "that would be me." The original vampire twitched her head to the side as she curiously wondered, "so, can I start class today?" Natalia then quickly brought her hands up into a prayer position as she begged with her innocent voice to continue her sweet act, "oh, please tell me I can start today. I really need to get my grades in order if I ever want to get into a good college." Natalia honestly didn't feel like compelling the woman when she was suppose to be human, so Natalia figured her false act of an innocent and sweet teenage girl would work.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," the older woman assured the brunette teenager before she turned back to her computer and began to print out Natalia's schedule. "Your uncle made sure that everything would be ready for you," the woman explained as she stabled the papers that she already had ready to the scheduled before she handed Natalia the stack as she exclaimed with the same bright smile, "there you are, sweetheart."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Natalia falsely praised with her blue eyes widened as if she was happy that she gets to go to class in this hell hole of a building. The original vampire then brought the papers to her chest as she furthered her acting and exclaimed, "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get to focus on my studies! Thank you!" I would have probably compelled and killed you if I didn't get to start, Natalia thought to herself as she needed to be in this school to get close to the human doppelganger for her brother's sacrifice.

The older woman let out a heavy chuckle as she waved her hand like she was telling the teenager, 'don't worry about it,' before she uttered, "oh, please. We are honored to have Mr. Saltzman's niece here in Mystic Falls with all the good things that he told me during our phone call." The older woman then gave Natalia a cheerful smile and stated, "now, have a good first day and welcome to Mystic Falls High School!"

Natalia gave the older woman a happy and excited smile with a nod of her head before she turned and headed out of the large door - where she instantly lost her smile and rolled her blue eyes. People are just so gullible, Natalia thought as the woman fell for her act without the vampire even trying hard.

The female original finally looked down at the papers that the woman had handed her once she was back out into the busy hallways, where she noticed her list of classes on the top half of the sheet along with her locker number and combination. Natalia guessed that she would put the stack of papers inside her locker, so she headed down the hallway until she found the number she was looking for, '269.'

Natalia easily placed the three numbers into the lock without much trouble before she pulled open the steel grey door and placed her purse into the empty space. The original vampire then grabbed the top page that had her classes and folded it up before she stuck it into the back pocket of her shorts. Natalia knew there was no point in carrying all the pages as she only needed to know which classes she had as her sole purpose was getting close to the doppelganger instead of focusing on school like she had told the annoying older woman.

"Those shoes are absolutely killer," a bubbly voice interrupted the original vampire just as she was looking through her black purse for her cell phone so she could let Klaus know that she was officially a student of this boring town. Natalia instead swiftly flipped her long hair over her shoulder as she turned around, where she noticed a smiling blonde teenager. No, Natalia instantly corrected herself as she couldn't hear the blonde's heartbeat and noticed that she's a new vampire. The blonde then twitched her head to the side once she got the attention of the new comer before she questioned the brunette, "where did you get them?"

Natalia glanced down at her shoes as she didn't remember what she had put on today before a grin instantly settled onto her lips as she realized the young vampire definitely knew style if the blonde liked her leather heels. "I got them during Fashion Week in Paris," Natalia told the unknown vampire with a proud and cocky Mikaelson smirk. The female original is all about fashion, so she takes great pride with talking about all things shoes and clothes.

In fact, Natalia is a fashion consultant for some of the most popular designers ever since she had claimed Italy as her home. She knew that vampires usually didn't have careers when they could easily compel anything that they wanted, but Natalia had always been in love with fashion so she was quite known in the fashion world. Natalia wasn't much for designing clothes, though, but she did offer input for companies like Chanel and Versace. The female original would also travel to different countries and pick up clothes that haven't even came out yet, so Natalia definitely loved what she does along with, of course, her passion for painting - which she also did for big museums around the world.

The young vampire's blue eyes immediately widened in surprise at the shocking answer that she got from the brunette as she had never even known anyone that has left the country - nonetheless go to Fashion Week. The blonde then pointed her finger at the teenager with the long wavy brown hair once she got over her shock and exclaimed with a large smile, "and you are my new best friend."

Natalia couldn't help but let out a grinning chuckle at the young vampire as she was very straight forward and very bubbly. The original usually couldn't stand people like this, but the blonde just had that spunk that Natalia always enjoyed. "Oh, am I now?" Natalia teased with a smirk once she had slammed her locker shut and leaned her back against the cold steel.

The blonde vampire nodded her head as she knew with complete certainty that she was right. She then quickly held out her hand and finally introduced herself, "Caroline Forbes." The vampire shrugged her shoulders before she added with a cheeky grin, "or you know, your new best friend."

"Natalia Saltzman," the original vampire also introduced herself with the surname that she would be using for the time being before she released the blonde's cold hand before she also repeated what Caroline had said but with her signature smirk instead of the blonde's bubbly smile, "or you know, your new best friend."

Caroline's blue eyes instantly widened once she heard the teenager's last name. "Wait, are you related to Ric?" The blonde vampire curiously wondered. Caroline figured she had to be related to her history teacher and vampire hunter since he isn't originally from Mystic Falls. It would be too big of a consequence if she wasn't - especially in this small, supernatural town.

She must be close to the hunter if she calls him by a nickname, Natalia immediately thought. She hadn't been in school in centuries, but Natalia knew it wasn't common for students to call their teachers by anything but their last name. "I'm his niece," Natalia finally explained to the blonde vampire after she put her thoughts together and watched for any reactions from Caroline.

"Oh," the blonde vampire mumbled as she slightly shook her head in confusion. "He never mentioned having any family in Virginia," Caroline stated as she voiced her puzzlement. The blonde vampire knew she shouldn't be that surprised since Alaric never really talks about his life except, of course, for Isobel, Elena's biological but vampire mother, when the raven haired vampire started causing problems for their group of supernatural beings.

Natalia nodded her head in understanding before she explained with her lie that she had planned last night, "I haven't seen Ric in a couple of years since I've been living in Massachusetts." The two vampires then began to walk through the hallway once the bell rang for class before Natalia continued in a whisper, "he only called a few days ago and mentioned something about an important case."

The blonde vampire swiftly grabbed ahold of Natalia's hand once she mentioned some sort of case, which Caroline knew exactly what that code word meant as her father used to use the same words when he would hunt the supernatural when she was a child - even though Caroline didn't understand that at the time. "You know?" Caroline whispered as quietly as she could as if she was scared someone would overhear their conversation.

Natalia stared into the blonde vampire's blue eyes with her brows furrowed as if she was trying to see if she could trust Caroline like a true hunter would before she finally decided to answer Caroline's question with another question. "You mean, do I know what my uncle does at night for an extra curricular activity?" The original inquired as she knew she couldn't just flat out and say it with how protective and secretive vampire hunters are.

Caroline silently nodded her head as an answer to the brunette's question before she whispered as she wanted to make sure that her instincts about the new girl knowing the truth about the creatures of the night are right, "vampire hunter." Caroline knew the human's reaction could either go one of two ways. Natalia could either laugh in her face and say that there is no such thing as vampires or Natalia would tell her that she knows what Ric does during the nighttime. Caroline really hoped it's second option or she could kiss her new, fashionista best friend goodbye.

"Yep," Natalia uttered with a sigh like a normal teenager would as the two vampires continued to make their way through the crowded hallways of Mystic Falls High School. "I found out the truth when I was younger and my mother was killed by a vampire," the original partly lied to Caroline as her mother did die at the hands of a vampire. However, instead of a rouge vampire like the supernatural being next to her probably thought, it was her asshole of a father that had actually killed her mother.

The blonde vampire instantly placed her fingers along the supposedly human girl's wrist on instinct as she felt bad for the brunette before she whispered with sorrow in her blue eyes, "I'm so sorry." Caroline knew she barely knew Natalia but since her emotions are worse now that she's a vampire, Caroline felt like she was consoling Bonnie or Elena with the heavy feeling in her unbeating heart.

Natalia gave the blonde vampire a small, thankful smile before she whispered sincerely with fake unshed tears in her blue eyes, "thank you." The original vampire then immediately changed the conversation once she noticed the pity look in Caroline's eyes as Natalia continued her pile of lies, "I became a hunter when I was ten thanks to uncle Ric."

Caroline silently nodded her head as she listened to Natalia's story. However, the blonde vampire instantly cursed under breath once she heard the second bell ring throughout the hallway - which meant that she was a minute or two away from being late for class. "I hate to cut this short," Caroline uttered as she gave Natalia an apologetic smile before she stated, "we need to get to class." The blonde vampire's blue eyes widened a second later as she thought of an idea, "but you should meet me and my friends; Elena and Bonnie, after school at the Grill. It'll be so much fun!"

"I'd like that," Natalia told the young vampire with a grin as she heard Caroline mention the two people that she needed to know more about; Bonnie, which would be the witch that her brother needed to know if she still has her powers, and Elena, the lovely human doppelganger. "I'll see you there," the original promised after she focused back onto the blonde vampire before she gave the bubbly and excited Caroline a small wave as Natalia saw the young vampire beginning to walk away.

Natalia stood in the middle of the hallway in silence as she watched the blonde vampire jog her way through all of the students while she had her head twitched to the side. That was easy, the female original thought as she was already friends with the vampire that not only knew Alaric but also knew the human doppelganger. Natalia was definitely close to being in their inner circle with how Caroline was already treating her like a friend after talking for a couple of minutes.

Once the hallways grew empty, Natalia huffed out a loud sigh as she realized that she really needed to get to class, her least favorite thing to do over the centuries, if she was going to help Klaus with his hybrid problem. So, the original reached into her back pocket of her shorts and pulled out her schedule. Natalia then looked it over for a second before she saw what class she has first; 'ART.' Natalia lifted up her right shoulder with a shrug as she didn't think it would be too bad if she gets to do her hobby this early in the morning.

The female original began to strut down the empty hallway once she placed her schedule back into her pocket before she vamp sped to the large red door that has the number of her art class once she realized she was all alone. Natalia then placed her fingers around the handle as she took a deep breath before she opened the door and walked inside of the classroom with her usual confidence shining all over her face.

The classroom filled with art students immediately went deadly silent as everyone's eyes went straight to the new comer - which Natalia was used to. Finally, after a minute or so had passed the tall woman with the long and thick blonde hair walked towards the original vampire with a kind smile on her face before she wondered, "hello, may I help you?"

Natalia gave the art teacher the sweetest smile that she could offer before she pulled her schedule back out of her pocket and showed it to the older woman. "I'm new to Mystic Falls," the original vampire explained before she stated her fake name, "I'm Natalia Saltzman."

"Oh, of course!" The art teacher, who was in her early thirties, exclaimed as she instantly remembered the email that she had received from the school board when she had arrived to work this morning. The woman then gave the young girl another bright smile and told her as she pointed towards the tables, "please, have a seat anywhere and we'll get started."

Natalia silently nodded her head with a kind smile before she glanced around the classroom for an empty seat. The original noticed that there was at least seventeen teenagers looking at her with eager expressions for her to be seated next to them. However, before Natalia could make one of the human's day by joining their table, the original secretly smirked once she spotted Katherine's doppelganger. Bingo, Natalia thought before she strutted down the aisle and joined the wooden two seated table by her brother's doppelganger.

"Good morning, class. Today we will be learning and drawing about..." The older teacher droned on about something Natalia had already perfected over her years of painting for important people across the country. So instead of focusing on the teacher's words, Natalia silently moved her blue eyes over to the human doppelganger, who was paying close attention to the art lesson.

Natalia, as quietly as she could, moved her chair a little bit closer to the human doppelganger as she wanted to start gaining Elena's trust as quickly as she could. The original knew if she could gain the doppelganger's trust like she did Caroline, then she would be back home in Italy before she knew it. So, with her mission in mind to get into the inner group of the doppelganger, Natalia leaned her body to the side before she whispered, "hi."

The human doppelganger instantly jumped in her seat once she heard someone's voice that didn't belong to the teacher that was speaking before she glanced over to the brunette girl beside her and realized it was the new girl that had spoken. "Oh... hi," Elena awkwardly greeted back in a small whisper while she pushed a part of her brown hair behind her right ear as she didn't want to get into trouble. The Gilbert girl then stared over at Natalia for a moment as she took in her features before Elena quickly shook her head with a small chuckle once she realized she was ogling and introduced herself as she held out her hand, "I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert."

Natalia leaned closer to the doppelganger with a wide smirk on her face before she whispered back, "oh, I know, sweetheart." The original knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but flirt with the human girl. It's a common occurrence, Natalia realized as every single Petrova doppelganger she has met; Katerina and Tatia, she would flirt with them. Maybe I have a type, Natalia thought to herself.

The Gilbert girl immediately blushed at the easy and smooth way that Natalia spoke to her before Elena quickly focused back onto the art teacher as she could feel the redness shine on her tan cheeks. Elena had never met anyone so confident and cocky before, except of course, for the older Salvatore brother but this felt different. Elena just couldn't place her finger on why this girl was making her effect so easily.

"I met Caroline," the original whispered after a minute or two had passed between the doppelganger and the vampire as Natalia didn't want to spook Elena. Klaus would definitely have my ass, Natalia thought as she didn't want the doppelganger to think she was a stalker by already knowing her name before an introduction - which would result in making Natalia's job that much harder in getting into the doppelganger's inner circle.

"Oh," Elena mumbled out in relief as she felt weird that this new girl already knew her name. The Gilbert girl knew it shouldn't be that surprising since everyone in Mystic Falls knows everyone but it still gave Elena a strange feeling in her chest that she couldn't explain. However, now that Elena knew that Natalia had spoken to Caroline, who had probably mentioned her, the Gilbert girl decided to jump into a new conversation as she quietly asked, "so, are you related to Ric?"

Natalia nodded her head before she realized that she was about to have to tell the same lie that she had told to the blonde vampire. However, the female original decided to not tell the whole lie as she knew that she would just have to explain her 'i'm-a-vampire-hunter-lie' again since she would be meeting Elena and Caroline's friend Bonnie after school. Instead, Natalia simply told the human doppelganger, "I'm his niece from Boston."

The human doppelganger and the female original were interrupted momentarily when the art teacher told the class that they could use the rest of the period to free draw. So, the Gilbert girl began to draw the one thing that she was good at drawing - which happened to be a rose. Elena waited until the classroom was silent and the art teacher walked to her desk before she whispered to the new girl, "so, how are you liking Mystic Falls away from the big city?"

Victoria glanced away from her drawing easel as she had began to sketch Lake Como that surrounds her beautiful villa in Italy before she lightly shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, it's definitely small," the female original commented with a small chuckle as she didn't want to offend the doppelganger by talking badly about her hometown since she was trying to get closer to the human girl.

Elena released a small chuckle as she worked on the stem of her flower before she stated, "yeah, when you aren't from around here, the town can feel really small." The Gilbert girl could only imagine what Natalia was feeling since she came from a big city like Boston. Elena had always felt Mystic Falls was just fine since she grew up here, so she figured the town could feel tiny for anyone else.

"Well, I'm going to be staying with uncle Ric for awhile," Natalia commented before she glanced over at Elena with one of her perfectly done eyebrows lifted and wondered, "so, what is fun to do around here?" The Mikaelson vampire honestly didn't care about what there was to do in Mystic Falls as there probably wasn't anything, anyways. Natalia just hoped this would a window for the doppelganger to invite her somewhere - even though Caroline had already done so.

Elena bit down on her bottom lip for a moment or two as she held her pencil against the easel and her half drawn rose before she turned her brown eyes onto the brunette girl next to her. "There really isn't much to do in Mystic Falls," the human doppelganger mumbled with sorrow in her eyes before she stated, "but my friends and I usually just go to the local hangout spot; Mystic Grill."

Fall right into my plan, sweetheart, Natalia thought with a secret smirk wanting to rise onto her pink lips before she looked at Elena with her brows furrowed in false confusion. "What's that?" The Mikaelson vampire curiously inquired as she played dumb, "why would you hang out at a restaurant?"

Elena pushed a portion of her long and straight brown hair behind her right ear once again as she let out an embarrassed chuckle before she explained, "it's the only place teenagers can go to since they isn't nothing really around." The Gilbert girl shaded in portion of her rose before she continued, "it's not that bad. The Grill usually has a band during the weekends and they have the best cheese fries." Elena shot Natalia a large and excited grin as she exclaimed, "they are to die for."

Natalia couldn't help the wide smirk that lifted onto her painted lips as she turned her blue eyes over to the human doppelganger before she flirted, "maybe you can show me these to-die-for cheese fries." Hey, can you blame me, the seductive Mikaelson thought as she does have a type that comes in the form of doppelgangers. Plus, this was her way to get closer to the doppelganger like her brother wanted, so she wasn't breaking any of Klaus' strict rules.

The Gilbert girl choked on the saliva in her mouth and loudly coughed while her cheeks turned bright red as she wasn't expecting for the new girl to start flirting with her. Elena didn't know why it was affecting her some much, though, as she never really thought about girls in that way. She had never even questioned her sexuality before when she had been with Matt and now when she's with Stefan but while Elena has been talking and seeing Natalia, the human girl could feel something shift within her and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

But despite the fact that Elena was confused about what she was feeling, she couldn't help but want to actually hang out at the Grill with Natalia, so the Gilbert girl finally calmed her coughing and her reddened cheeks before she turned her hips to the side, so she was looking at the new girl, who was already watching her with the same seductive smirk on her face. "You should come to the Grill with me after school is over," Elena offered before she stated with a small smile, "I'll show you how good those cheese fries are."

Natalia shot the human girl a small smirk as she knew that she was turning Elena in her direction which would make her mission so much easier. The Mikaelson vampire then watched the doppelganger's facial expressions while she told the Gilbert girl, "actually, Caroline already invited me to come tonight to hang out with you and Bonnie."

The Gilbert girl's brows instantly furrowed and her smile slowly slid off of her face before she mumbled, "oh." Elena, again, didn't understand why she felt disheartened that she wasn't the one that invited Natalia and that it had been Caroline. It annoyed and confused the doppelganger as she barely even knew the girl beside her and she wanted all of Natalia's attention for herself.

However, after a moment, the Gilbert girl pushed all of her confusing thoughts to the back of her mind before she placed her friendly smile back onto her lips as she had no reason to think that when she was in a happy relationship with Stefan and she was definitely not jealous of her blonde best friend. The human doppelganger then glanced over to the girl beside her, who was focusing on her drawing - which instantly caused Elena to gap. "Wow, you're amazing," Elena mumbled before she quickly corrected herself when Natalia looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I-I mean your artwork is amazing."

Natalia couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the human girl, who had been flustered ever since she mentioned going to the Grill with her before she teased, "you're cute when you're nervous." It was very amusing since Natalia never been friends or involved with someone so innocent like Elena - well except for her late fiancee. Victoria had been the epitome of innocence and love with her caring blue eyes. It was one of the reasons why Natalia had fallen in love with the blonde human because she was like a breath of fresh air from all the murdering and torturing Natalia would do with Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah back then. So, the human doppelganger was a nice change of pace for the female Mikaelson along with the fact that Elena reminded Natalia so much of her true love.

The Gilbert girl released an awkward and nervous laugh as her cheeks turned red at the compliment before she muttered, "uh, thanks." Elena then decided to get the attention off of her, so the brunette girl looked back at Natalia's drawing before she curiously wondered, "is this an actual place or did you just draw it how you pictured it?"

A secret soft smile instantly lifted onto Natalia's painted lips at the question while she stared across at her drawing with a feeling of home running through her chest. However, Natalia couldn't exactly tell Elena that it was the lake in front of her villa in Italy since the doppelganger knew her as the niece of Alaric Saltzman who came from Boston, Massachusetts. So, instead of sprouting the truth about her drawing, she glanced over to Elena before the Mikaelson vampire decided to clue Elena on her cover story that she was probably going to repeat again in a whisper as she leaned closer to the doppelganger so her lips were against the shell of the human's ear, "it's a real place in Italy. I went once when I was traveling Europe for a case that Ric had me go on to get rid of a supernatural problem."

Elena's brown eyes immediately widened in surprise at the fact that the teenage girl next to her knew about the creatures that roam the Earth as she gaped, "oh!" The human girl knew that she shouldn't be that surprised since Natalia is related to Alaric, the resident vampire hunter, but Elena had hoped that she would be friends with someone normal for once. Elena shook her head after a moment as she got rid of her surprise before she whispered as she inquired, "so, you know about what Ric does besides teaching? Do you hunt, too? Do you know about vampires? Witches? Werewolves? Doppelgangers?" The Gilbert girl instantly blushed once she closed her mouth when she realized how crazy she probably just sounded with all the interrogation but Elena was just curious about the new girl in Mystic Falls.

The seductive Mikaelson couldn't help but quietly chuckle at all the questions from the human doppelganger but she didn't mind as Natalia found it quite adorable how Elena seemed to always ramble. "I do know what my uncles does since he's the one that taught me," Natalia whispered over to Elena before she began to answer her other questions. However, though, before the Mikaelson vampire could continue with her lie, she was interrupted when the bell rang loudly through the art classroom.

Natalia gave the human girl an apologetic smile and grabbed her drawing of her favorite lake from the easel before she stood up from her seat and moved a bit closer to the doppelganger, who was now busy packing up her brown side purse. The Mikaelson vampire then lightly touched Elena's warm lower arm to get her attention before Natalia told the doppelganger, "I'll tell you more tonight when I meet you and your friends at the Grill."

The Gilbert girl jumped slightly at the touch before she released a small sigh and a smile because she saw it was only Natalia and the fact that she would get the opportunity to learn more about the new girl that was the resident vampire hunter's niece. "That would be great," Elena murmured before she nodded her head to the door of the art classroom and began to lead Natalia out into the crowded hallway. The doppelganger then walked down to her locker a few feet away and grabbed her Spanish textbook before she looked over to Natalia, who was silently watching her from against the wall. "Well, I should get going," Elena told the brunette girl with a small smile before she promised, "but if we don't have anymore classes today, I'll see you tonight."

Natalia silently nodded her head as she watched while Elena nervously picked at the edge of her textbook and bit down on her bottom lip before the Mikaelson vampire told the human girl with a small smirk, "you definitely will." The Mikaelson vampire then watched as the human girl awkwardly waved her hand and muttered a quick, "bye," before she was rushing down the crowded hallways.

You're definitely an interesting one, Ms. Gilbert, Natalia thought as she watched the human girl with her head leaning against the wall. Elena was just so different from the other doppelgangers. Yeah, Tatia looked and sounded innocent but she really liked to start drama between all of the Mikaelson siblings. Tatia had used her two brothers, Elijah and Klaus, by making them think that she was in love with them and had also played Natalia herself. It had been a time when Natalia was just like her younger sister, Rebekah, as she wanted to experience this all so great love for the first time. Natalia had been innocent at the time, despite all the deaths she had caused, and Tatia Petrova used that to her advantage - which caused for the Mikaelson siblings to be put against each other on more than one occasion.

There was then the all too famous Katerina Petrova, who the Gilbert girl was, once again, nothing like. Natalia honestly used the second doppelganger for her enjoyment and didn't exactly care for Katerina like she did with Tatia. It was three centuries after Natalia had her heart broken by the death of her fiancee, so Natalia had gave up on love by the time that she arrived in England and met the doppelganger. Katerina was originally a very sweet girl - which Natalia loved as it was very easy to get the doppelganger to fall for her charm. But as time went on, Katerina got very clingy and possessive - which Natalia definitely didn't like as she was all about having fun and not falling in love. Katerina was just a plaything for Natalia, so she didn't and still doesn't exactly like Katerina unless she is bored.

Elena, however, was different from any of the other Petrova doppelgangers in Natalia's opinion. The Gilbert girl intrigued the Mikaelson vampire in the short time that they talked. She was awkward and innocent like a newborn butterfly. Natalia usually hates having to go 'undercover' for Klaus, but the female Mikaelson felt this time was going to be different all because of that innocent, beautiful butterfly that is Elena Gilbert.

* * *

 **MYSTIC GRILL**

The seductive Mikaelson strutted out from the alleyway between two closed businesses and headed towards the apparently famous Mystic Grill for her meet up with the doppelganger and her friends after she had finished her meal. Natalia wiped the blood from the corner of her lips before she placed her finger into her mouth and licked up the last bit of fresh blood from the all too willing human man, who thought he was getting lucky with her. Instead, the old man happened to her lunch - which wasn't even that tasty since he was high on some type of drugs.

Natalia walked up to the glass door of the busy restaurant and checked herself through the reflection to make sure that she wasn't wearing her meal before she entered the establishment. The Mikaelson vampire then began to glance around Mystic Grill to find a certain Petrova doppelganger and her group of friends that she had met during her other classes today.

However, before Natalia could spot the group through all of the humans and a few supernatural beings in the crowded restaurant, a certain blonde vampire had instantly spotted the girl that she thought was the resident vampire hunter's niece. "Natalia!" The Forbes vampire loudly called out from the booth in the far corner of the restaurant before she began to wave her hand frantically to gain the brunette girl's attention.

The female Mikaelson couldn't help but smirk at the vampire before she shot Caroline a polite smile and began to make her towards the booth, where Natalia instantly recognized each face as Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and her old best friend; Stefan Salvatore along with some unknown human. "Hey, guys," Natalia greeted the scooby gang with a wave of her hand before she murmured out a lie, "I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up with Ric about the history assignment."

The Gilbert girl was the first one to react to Natalia's presence at the table as Elena gave the brunette girl a bright smile and told her, "it's okay. I'm just glad you're here now." The human doppelganger then awkwardly cleared her throat once she realized that they weren't alone before she introduced her friends and brother to the new resident of Mystic Falls, "guys, this is Natalia Saltzman, Ric's niece." Elena looked back over to the brunette girl before she continued, "and Natalia, this is Caroline Forbes - who've you met. Bonnie Bennett, my other best friend. Jeremy Gilbert, my brother, and Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend."

Natalia gave the group of teenagers a small smile before she uttered with a small smirk, "I know." The Mikaelson vampire then grabbed a chair from an unoccupied table and placed it at the end of the booth since there was no more seats before she explained to Gilbert girl, "I have classes with them all." Natalia glanced at the younger Gilbert before she added, "but I did not get to meet baby Gilbert."

"Oh," Elena awkwardly mumbled in embarrassment before the doppelganger was, thankfully, saved when her brother rolled his eyes at the new comer. "It's Jeremy," the younger Gilbert muttered in annoyance as he hated when people would call him that. It especially annoys him since it was Damon who started it and Jeremy could not stand the older Salvatore.

"Anyways," the Forbes vampire drawled out when Elena scolded her brother for being rude and the table grew silent. Caroline then shot Natalia an excited grin before she begged, "can we please finish the conversation from this morning?" The blonde vampire had been reeling all day to know more about the newest resident of Mystic Falls after she learned that the fashionable girl was related to the vampire hunter and was also one herself.

"Uh, are we missing something here?" The Salvatore vampire questioned with his brows furrowed in confusion as he didn't know why Elena and Caroline looked so excited when himself, Bonnie, and Jeremy were just puzzled about what could be so interesting about the new girl that they only knew that she's related to Alaric.

Elena shot the brunette girl a small smile before she lightly touched her boyfriend's upper arm to gain his attention. "Natalia is a vampire hunter, too," the Gilbert girl explained to Stefan in a quiet whisper so no one but the people at their table would be able to hear.

The Salvatore vampire's green eyes widened in surprise as he was not picturing that at all. "Really?" Stefan inquired as he looked over at the brunette girl. Stefan knew he shouldn't be all that surprised, though, since no one is ever just normal here in Mystic Falls. There was always something more.

Natalia nodded her head as she stared directly at the vampire, who she used to call her closest friend but sadly he didn't recognize her at all. The Mikaelson vampire then realized that it was finally time to tell her lie as she saw that every single pair of eyes were on her. "I grew up in Boston with my mother," Natalia began her cover story, "but when she was murdered by a vampire-"

However, before Natalia could continue with her lie to gain the scooby gang's trust, the Gilbert girl instantly interrupted her as Elena reached across the table and placed her palm on top of Natalia's hand before she softly murmured, "I am so sorry."

Natalia lightly shrugged her shoulders but shot the doppelganger a thankful smile before she stated, "it's alright. It feels like a lifetime ago." The Mikaelson vampire then quickly cleared her throat before she continued, "anyways, when I turned ten, Ric took me in and taught me everything that he knows about hunting the supernatural." Natalia bit down on her bottom lip like she was lost in thought but was really trying to continue her cover story before she uttered, "I've been hunting solo since I was fifteen when Ric decided to come to Virginia but he recently called saying that you guys needed help."

The Bennett witch immediately became cautious about the new girl and the fact that she knew about them. "Alaric told you about us?" Bonnie inquired as she glanced at each person around the table before she leaned over and whispered, "even what we are?" The young witch didn't like the idea of some random person knowing her secret - despite the fact that she is Alaric's niece since they had to be more careful with the sacrifice coming closer.

Natalia bit back her rude remark as she always disliked witches. Instead, the Mikaelson vampire nodded her head to Bonnie's question before she explained to hopefully get her further into their little circle so she could watch the doppelganger for her brother, "Ric called after he found out that Isobel was dead and told me that you guys could use some help for when Klaus gets here." Natalia glanced over to the human girl before she quietly added, "to protect you."

Elena's brown eyes softened at the fact that Natalia traveled from Massachusetts to keep her safe before she quietly asked while she anxiously began to play with her fingers on top of the table, "do you know anything about Klaus?" The human girl had been craving any information that they could find but there hasn't been any besides the fact that Klaus is dangerous.

Natalia shook her head with a sad smile before she muttered, "I only know what Ric told me about him. I tried to look through some journals before I left Boston, but no one really knows anything about the guy." The Mikaelson vampire knew that she couldn't exactly spill all of her brother's secrets since she knew that no one really knows anything about the brutal blue eyed Mikaelsons - her and Klaus. Well, except, for the people that they had destroyed but they were all dead.

The Gilbert girl's brown eyes immediately went down to the table before she mumbled dishearteningly, "oh." Elena had just wished to know something useful now that they knew Klaus was here in Mystic Falls after they had realized last night that Katherine was now in the hybrid's possession or even dead. It made Elena scared out of her mind as she didn't know what they were supposed to do.

The Mikaelson vampire couldn't help but furrow her brows as she did not like that look on the doppelganger's face. Natalia then quickly pushed that thought away as she figured it was just the tense atmosphere before she decided to change the conversation away from her brother and his annoying curse. "Are those THE cheese fries?" Natalia wondered with a twitch of her head once she noticed a plate of fries smothered in cheese and bacon before she shot the Gilbert girl a teasing smile.

A bright grin instantly pulled up onto Elena's face at the blue eyed teenager's question and the attempt to cheer her up before Elena quickly nodded her head in Natalia's direction and exclaimed, "yes!" The Gilbert girl then pushed the plate towards Natalia, who she had ordered them for, before she stated, "I told you I would get you to try them."

Natalia let out a small chuckle and murmured as she stared into Elena's excited brown eyes, "yes. Yes, you did." The Mikaelson vampire looked down at the plate and picked one of the fries that was covered with the bright yellow cheese before she rose an eyebrow at the human girl, so she would do the same. Once Natalia saw Elena pick up her own fry, the Mikaelson vampire bumped hers with Elena's fry before she popped it into her mouth. Natalia couldn't help but let out a small moan, despite the fact that she usually couldn't stand human food, before the vampire mumbled, "these are to die for."

A blush instantly covered Elena's cheeks when she heard the attractive sound leave Natalia's lips before a squeal followed soon after, while all of her friends, boyfriend, and brother watched in amusement, as the Gilbert girl was glad that she had been right when she said the cheese fries were to die for while Elena was also glad that Natalia was experiencing the food with her. "I told you!" Elena exclaimed with a proud smile before she and Natalia went back to the plate of cheesy fries.

"Uhh..." Jeremy mumbled after a few minutes of him and the whole table watched as his sister and the new girl, Natalia, basically ate the whole plate of fries that he had thought was for everyone before he questioned with a hint of teasing in his voice, "should we, uh, leave you three alone until you're finished?"

The Mikaelson vampire dropped her fry back onto the plate as she had forgotten about the audience while she ate the surprisingly delicious food before she shot Jeremy a wide smirk before Elena could scold her brother again. "Oh, come on, baby Gilbert," Natalia cooed before she leaned over the table and teased, "all you had to do was ask and I would make it a foursome just for you."

"Gross," Jeremy mumbled at the thought of doing something that involved his older sister before he stuck out his tongue and placed his point finger in his mouth like he was about to throw up. "I'll pass," the younger Gilbert mumbled in disgust as he crossed his arms over his chest and avoided looking at the teasing girl, who had embarrassed him.

The whole table immediately broke out into laughter at the banter between the younger Gilbert and the Saltzman girl as they all were really liking Natalia. The aforementioned vampire stopped laughing before the others as she watched them with a small smirk playing across her lips as she realized that she was that much closer to gaining a spot in their little group. However, though, when Natalia turned her blue eyes onto the young vampire and the witch, she realized that she needed to push it a little more.

Natalia decided to go the root of a teenage girl that came in the form of fashion. She already knew the young vampire was in love with fashion by their conversation this morning, so she knew just the right way to seal the deal. The Mikaelson vampire waited until the table had calmed down from the laughing before she glanced between Bonnie and Caroline's shirts which were matching green and blue lace blouses before she complimented, "I just love your tops. They are absolutely gorg."

Caroline gave the brunette girl a wide, proud grin as she bumped her shoulder with Bonnie's and told her friend, "I told you we looked good." The blonde vampire faced Natalia with a small frown before she exclaimed as she remembered where Natalia got her shoes from, "but they are nothing compared to your clothes." An idea then immediately popped into Caroline's head after a moment as a loud squeal escaped her lips before she glanced between Bonnie, Natalia, and Elena. "We should go to that store across town tomorrow!" Caroline gushed, "they have the best clothes in Virginia! It will be so perfect, oh my God!"

The younger Gilbert rolled his brown eyes when he realized where this conversation was going between the four girls. "Well, that's my signal," Jeremy mumbled as he could not stand to hear about clothes when he hears enough of that at home between Elena and their aunt Jenna. The younger teenager shot the Bennett witch a quick smile before he dashed out of the booth so he didn't have to hear another second of all that girly talk.

I got you right where I want you, baby vamp, witch bitch, Natalia thought as she stared across at the excited girls and ignored the human boy's presence as he left the scene. The Mikaelson vampire then decided to push it a step further as she lightly shrugged her shoulders before she told the vampire, the doppelganger, and the witch as she stared at Caroline, "I could come by your house in the morning and you can see if you like any of the clothes that I got from Spring Fashion Week before we go." Natalia made a mental note to have Don send her Spring collection since she didn't bring a lot with her to the states.

The three best friends immediately looked at each other in unison before the fashion forward blonde vampire let out the loudest squeal that she could through the busy Mystic Grill. Caroline then excitedly grabbed ahold of both Elena and Bonnie's hand before she told Natalia with a large grin shining across her face that would hurt a human, "yes! One hundred percent yes!" The Forbes vampire quickly grabbed a napkin from the table and a pen from her purse and exclaimed, "let me give you my address," before she hurriedly and excitedly wrote down where she lived.

The younger Salvatore watched as Bonnie, Caroline, and his girlfriend, Elena, all talked quickly about the clothes that they would see tomorrow before he leaned over from the end of the booth and towards the new girl; Natalia. "I see you've already won them over," Stefan quietly commented to not disturb the excited teenagers as he shot Natalia a small smile.

The Mikaelson vampire glanced over to the vampire beside that she used to call her closest friend the last time that she was in the United States before she lightly shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say?" Natalia wondered before she exclaimed with that all too famous Mikaelson cocky smirk proudly displayed on her painted lips, "I know exactly what a girl wants."

Stefan let out a small chuckle at the girl that reminded him of his brother before he looked back across at his girlfriend, who was smiling away - despite the fact that the baddest vampire wanted to kill her and could show up any day now. The Salvatore vampire then looked back over at the girl at the end of the table before he told Natalia with sincerity all throughout his voice, "well, I'll be the first to say it then. I'm glad you're here to help keep Elena safe."

Natalia shrugged her shoulders, once again, as she stared into the familiar green eyes of her old best friend that weren't brutal but soft now before she turned her attention back onto the human doppelganger. "It's not that hard to want to protect her after getting to know Elena," the Mikaelson vampire honestly told Stefan as she watched as Elena laughed with her friends before she caught Natalia's eye with a small smile.

The Mikaelson vampire barely knew the human doppelganger for half a day but Natalia could already find herself caring about her like she did in the beginning with Tatia Petrova. It was that innocence in Elena that had immediately drawn the brutal and murderous Mikaelson. It was strange but it had always been Natalia's weak point as it gave her some normalcy from her lifestyle. It was how she grew to fall in love with her deceased fiancee ~ Victoria Martin.

However, that was centuries ago and Natalia swore to never fall for another girl, supernatural or not, again. So, it didn't really make sense why Natalia was feeling so attached to her brother's doppelganger. The thought of Klaus and his curse made Natalia immediately frown as she knew that she needed to stay loyal to her brother's cause like she promised all those years ago. Natalia just needed to remind herself that Elena Gilbert would be dead by the end of the month and she would be back in Italy despite the fact that she wanted to know more about the girl. This is just my way of getting closer to the scooby gang, Natalia noted and drilled into her mind, there are no feelings. Elena Gilbert is just a means to an end. I'm the brutal Mikaelson. I don't care about some human. I certainly do not.


	6. Chapter 5

It was around nine in the morning when the seductive Mikaelson strutted down the pathway of the Forbes residence with a Louis Vuitton large luggage bag along with two large purses that held the Spring Fashion Week collection from a few months ago. Natalia knew that she couldn't have Don send over the whole collection from her villa in Italy, so the female original decided on the Alexander McQueen collection since it was her favorite.

Natalia had kept to her promise that she made yesterday to the Forbes vampire along with the Bennett witch and the human doppelganger with her promise of bringing the aforementioned clothes as the female original wanted and needed the teenagers to fully trust her so she can be included into their little gang. Natalia honestly didn't mind doing this, though, as it didn't hurt that she would have the opportunity to gush over fashion with the three teenage girls instead of the usual snobby critics that she dealt with while in Italy or traveling to different countries for the newest fashion trends.

The original vampire sat down the large luggage bag onto the small step in front of the white Forbes house once she came to a stop and fixed her pink plaid skirt around her waist before she knocked her knuckles lightly onto the wooden door. It only took a few minutes before the door was thrown open but it wasn't who Natalia was expecting. Instead of the bubbly blonde vampire that is Caroline Forbes, it was an older woman in a police uniform.

"Hello," the woman with the short blonde hair, Liz Forbes, carefully and cautiously murmured when she opened up the front door and noticed an unfamiliar teenage girl on her porch. "How can I help you?" The sheriff of Mystic Falls inquired with her blonde brows furrowed as she tried to figure out who and why the young girl was at her front door this early in the morning.

The Mikaelson vampire immediately placed a friendly and innocent smile onto her painted pink lips as she realized that the woman in front of her was most likely Caroline's mother before she politely uttered, "good morning." Natalia soon came to realize as she stood on the porch that she was glad that the sheriff did answer the door instead of Caroline. It had totally slipped the original's mind that she would need to be invited in and since the sheriff obviously owned the house and is very human, Natalia knew that she needed the older woman to say those sweet words that all vampires love to hear or it would be a big problem for her.

"I just moved into town to live with my uncle a couple of days ago," Natalia explained to the curious and cautious blonde woman as she knew that she needed to get the sheriff to trust that she really was just a normal human teenager. "Your daughter, Caroline, invited me to come over yesterday to hang out with her, Elena, and Bonnie," the original vampire further uttered with as friendly of a smile that she could muster as she needed to be invited in or her plan would be a total bust in gaining a spot in the human doppelganger's inner circle.

"Oh!" The sheriff gaped with her blue eyes widened in realization as she briefly remembered Caroline gossiping about the new student at the local high school late last night when she came home from a long shift at the police station. "Yes, of course," Liz told the young girl with a small smile once she realized who's in front of her before she further pushed the front door open and told the teenager as she welcomed her into the Forbes house, "please, come in."

Natalia gave the woman a kind smile before a secret smirk lifted onto the vampire's lips as she stepped her greyish pink knee high boots over the threshold and entered the house while she commented to herself, _well, that was easy._ Natalia thought she was going to have trouble convincing the woman but she was pleasantly surprised and glad that she didn't need to do any compelling. The seductive Mikaelson then faced the oblivious woman once she heard the front door close behind them before Natalia showed her praise like any innocent human would when being invited into someone's house, "thank you for inviting me into your beautiful home, Ms. Forbes."

The sheriff of Mystic Falls gave the young girl a small smile as she accepted the kind praise before she quickly walked towards the small dining room table and grabbed her large to-go coffee cup. The blonde woman then headed back to the foyer once she had her caffeine and the stack of paperwork for her job before she corrected the teenager, "please, call me Liz."

Natalia silently nodded her head as she made a mental note to remember the name for the future since she would, hopefully, be around the Forbes residence more often if her plan goes the right way today. The original vampire then gaped exaggeratedly with her hand over her unbeating heart and gasped, "oh, how rude of me." She gave the sheriff a bright and innocent smile before she also introduced herself as she held out her hand, "I'm Natalia."

The sheriff maneuvered her coffee cup into her other hand before she quickly shook the teenager's cold one. "It's nice to meet you, Natalia," the blonde woman uttered with a small smile. Liz then pointed her finger to the back hallway once they both released each other's hand before she explained, "I need to get to work, but the girls are in Caroline's bedroom at the very end of the hall."

Natalia glanced down the hallway and instantly spotted the blonde vampire's bedroom with the hot pink 'C' sticker on the door, before she faced the older woman with a bright and innocent smile. "Thank you, Liz," the original politely uttered before she told the sheriff, "have a good day at work."

The seductive Mikaelson watched as the sheriff gave her a nod and took her exit out of the front door of the Forbes house before Natalia let out a low breath while she rolled her blue eyes as she dropped the innocent act. Natalia honestly hated acting like this dull and innocent human as it was far from the truth. However, Natalia knew that she needed to keep it up for her brother's sake and his curse, so Natalia took a deep breath before she wrapped her fingers around the luggage bag and strutted down the narrow hallway to the blonde vampire's bedroom.

Natalia, once again, lightly knocked her knuckles on another door as she waited for the person that she came her to see to open the it. However, the only answer the female original got was a shout from the person that she was waiting for as Caroline yelled, "mom! I told you we are fine!"

The original vampire rolled her blue eyes at the annoyed response from the blonde vampire, who thought she was talking to her mother, before she decided to just open the door for herself. So, Natalia switched the luggage bag to her right hand before she slowly twisted the doorknob with her left hand and pushed open the door, where she instantly spotted the three teenagers; Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena.

The first sound that echoed through the small bedroom once the original opened the door, of course, came from the bubbly blonde vampire. "Yay! You're finally here!" Caroline yelped when she spotted the Saltzman girl with her widened blue eyes before she swiftly vamp sped up to the brunette girl. "Come in! Come in!" The blonde vampire excitedly exclaimed as she pushed the door open and ushered Natalia into her room.

Natalia couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped through her painted pink lips as she walked onto the white carpeted floor of Caroline's bedroom with the luggage of clothes trailing behind her at the excitement that was radiating from the blonde vampire's body. It was amusing for the female original but it was also quite familiar. The blonde vampire reminded Natalia so much of her little sister, Rebekah, by how excited she was over fashion.

Natalia knew that she wasn't going to care about any of the people that was currently inside the girly and pink bedroom in less than a month, but the female original decided to just enjoy her time right now. It made her feel normal to talk about clothes as if she and Rebekah were hanging out again and Natalia wanted to savor that feeling for as long as she could. Natalia knew that she would never get that feeling again with her sister since she is locked up in her casket, so the seductive Mikaelson was going to enjoy this moment like any normal teenager would.

"Hey!" The smiling human doppelganger exclaimed with a large grin spread widely across her lips as soon as she spotted the brunette girl before Elena swiftly jumped off of Caroline's queen sized bed with the Bennett witch doing the same. "I'm glad you decided to come with us," Elena murmured once she stood directly in front of Natalia. The Gilbert girl hadn't been sure if Natalia was actually going to join them to go shopping, so she was quite happy that she would have more time with the intoxicating girl that seems to hold up most of her thoughts lately.

Natalia shot the human doppelganger the signature Mikaelson smirk before she stated, "I can never say no to shopping." The original vampire then shot a glance over to the silent witch beside Elena before she greeted the Bennett, "hello, Bonnie." The seductive Mikaelson knew that she had to be friendly with the girl if she wanted inside of their little circle, so Natalia knew that she had to suck in her hatred for witches as best as she could - even though the thought of crushing the witch's windpipe was sitting at the front of her brain.

The Bennett witch gave the brunette girl a cautious look for a silent moment before she gave Natalia a small nod as she mumbled out a simple, "hey." Bonnie didn't know what it was, but she just got this bad vibe from Alaric's niece. The Bennett witch knew that they had to be careful with Klaus in Mystic Falls, so Bonnie made a mental note to watch the brunette girl encase she is right about the bad feelings that she has.

"Alright, enough small chat," the Forbes vampire exclaimed after she closed her bedroom door and quickly walked to stand beside her two best friends in front of Natalia with a wide grin spreading across her lips. Caroline glanced down at the bags that surrounded the brunette girl before she hurriedly asked in excitement, "is that what I think it is?"

Natalia let out another chuckle at the excited vampire before she nodded her head and affirmed what Caroline thought, "yes, ma'am." The female original unshouldered the two bags and placed them onto the blonde vampire's large bed before Natalia explained, "I know we couldn't decide on Alexander McQueen or Versace's spring collection when we talked on the phone last night, but I ended up picking my favorite."

The Gilbert girl couldn't help the frown that sprouted onto her tan face while Natalia and Caroline began to open up the bags of clothing at the fact that the blonde vampire and the vampire hunter had talked on the phone. It made an uncomfortable feeling creep into Elena's chest and she wasn't sure what the feeling was. However, Elena did know that she didn't like it all, so the Gilbert girl decided to ignore and push the uncomfortable feeling away before she jumped into the conversation as she questioned, "what is your favorite collection?"

"Only the best collection of the year!" The Forbes vampire instantly responded for Natalia, which didn't exactly help the feeling that the Gilbert girl was feeling. Caroline pulled out a colorful and flowing halter top and showed it to Bonnie and Elena before she squealed about the clothes that the brunette girl had brought, "Alexander McQueen's Plato's Atlantis collection!"

The original vampire shot the human doppelganger a quick smile to show her gratification for asking the question, even though she didn't get the chance to answer it, before Natalia grabbed the large luggage bag from the white carpet of Caroline's bedroom and placed it onto the queen sized bed. Natalia then unzipped the luggage bag and unpacked the clothing that were all in their own separate plastic bagging to keep them in good condition before she began to set all of the clothing out so the teenagers could look at them.

"This collection was all about the bright colors and the reptile-type designs," the fashionable original explained as she remembered getting the explanation from Alexander McQueen himself during Spring Fashion Week in Paris, "it is to represent the concerns over global warming. The name, Plato's Atlantic, actually comes from the legendary island. Alexander McQueen's whole concept was about a future world where ice caps would melt, seas would rise, and humanity would need to evolve in order to survive."

Elena glanced over at the brunette girl with curiousness shining throughout her brown irises. "How do you know so much about all this?" The Gilbert girl wondered. Elena never was one for fashion like Caroline but it was quite memorizing how passionate Natalia was talking about the collection that it made Elena actually want to learn about fashion.

"My sister," Natalia simply murmured with a small smile while Bonnie and Caroline gushed over a pair of matching dresses. The female original moved her blue eyes over to the curious doppelganger beside her before she explained, "she was the one that got me into fashion when I was a young girl."

Natalia remembered that day like it was yesterday when Rebekah had pulled her out of the garden and they sneaked inside of the dressmaker's store, where they watched the woman work for hours and hours. She and Rebekah knew that they would get into trouble for being there instead of practicing their magic, but they would come back everyday and watch her work until they had to help prepare supper. It was there that the two Mikaelson girls fell in love with fashion and it had just always stuck with them through the centuries that they were together.

However, Natalia knew that she couldn't exactly tell the doppelganger how she got into fashion since they grew up in a village with only one dressmaker, so the seductive Mikaelson piled on another lie to her story of Natalia Saltzman. "There was this local shop in Boston down the block from our house. My sister found it one day and brought me there, where we fell in love with this simple but beautiful dress," Natalia partly lied. The original vampire shrugged her shoulders lightly as she gave Elena a small but sad smile before she continued, "it was our way of connecting with each other since I was five years older than her."

Elena gave the brunette girl a bright smile before she murmured, "that's really sweet." Elena found it adorable the relationship between Natalia and her sister at how they were connected to fashion. However, the Gilbert girl then furrowed her brows at the mention of a sibling before she cautiously wondered, "I hope I'm not stepping over the line, but what happened to your sister or father when your mother was killed by that vampire?"

 _Beauty and brains_ , Natalia thought with a small smirk on her lips at the fact that Elena picked up on the small details that she has mentioned about her 'family.' However, though, before the seductive Mikaelson could ease another lie into her story, the Forbes vampire was suddenly in front of them with a bubbly look adoring her face. "Come on, guys!" Caroline ordered before she grabbed ahold of Natalia and Elena's hands and pulled them towards the clothes as she exclaimed, "stop standing around and join the annual Forbes's Fabulous Fashion Show!"

Elena rolled her brown eyes with a small chuckle at her best friend before she bumped her hip into the vampire hunter's plaid skirt covered hip. "It's best to just indulge her when she gets like this," the Gilbert girl told Natalia as she knew from experience to just join in with the craziness that comes with Caroline Forbes.

Natalia shot the human doppelganger a wink as she silently agreed to follow along before she turned her attention onto the Forbes vampire. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint," the original exclaimed to Caroline with a smirk playing on her lips before she murmured as the four of them began to look at all of the clothes, "let's see what we're working with."

The human doppelganger, the Bennett witch, the Forbes vampire, and the original playing a vampire hunter all joined together as they lifted different pieces of colorful dresses and tops against their bodies. There were sounds of laughter and small comments being made while they looked through this year's spring collection from Alexander McQueen. It was like they weren't in the supernatural filled town and they were just normal teenagers for once.

"Oh, my God!" The Forbes vampire loudly squealed after a few minutes of them looking at all of the different clothes and accessories when she spotted the perfect dress. "This is the one!" Caroline gushed as she swiftly pushed the turquoise blue with gold designs dress against her chest before she twirled her body around like a princess.

Natalia looked up from the pair of heels that she had been gazing at when she heard the Forbes vampire before a small smile lifted onto her lips once she realized which piece Caroline was gushing over. "Ah, I figured that would be the one to catch your eye," the original commented as she watched the Forbes vampire gaze at the dress with heart eyes. The dress Caroline had was one of Natalia's favorite ones as well. It was simple to wear down but it could also be used for a fancy event. Natalia loved it as it had a flowing cape attached to the back and it was simply perfect.

Caroline finally looked up from the dress after a few minutes of gazing at it with love and looked over at the acting vampire hunter with a deep pout painted onto her pale lips before she desperately begged, "can I please have this one?" The Forbes vampire then quickly continued before Natalia had the chance to reply, though, as she just wanted to wear the beautiful piece, "or can I just borrow it for the week?"

Natalia couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the frantic blonde vampire, who would probably do anything for the Alexander McQueen dress, before she assured the Forbes teenager with a soft smile, "you can have it, Caroline." The original vampire then glanced over to the amused Bonnie and Elena before she also told them, "you guys can honestly have whatever you want." Natalia let out another chuckle and commented, "I have so much clothes that I don't know what to do with them."

Another loud squeal immediately flew out of the Forbes vampire's mouth as soon as she heard the words leave Natalia's before she exclaimed, "you are amazing!" Caroline then swiftly vamp sped over to the very fashion forward vampire hunter and pulled her into a bone crushing hug that would hurt a human before she continued to gush, "this is why you are my best friend!"

"Woah! Hey!" The sound of the human doppelganger gaped at the same time as the Bennett witch also exclaimed while they stared at the Forbes vampire, "hello!" The Gilbert girl threw her hands in the air with an exaggerated huff before she interrogated with a hint of amusement in her voice, "what are we? Chopped liver?"

Caroline carelessly waved her hand over Natalia's shoulder while they continued to hug as she mumbled, "yeah, hi." The Forbes vampire slowly pulled away from the vampire hunter after a minute or two and shot Natalia a quick wink before she faced Bonnie and Elena with her arms crossed over her chest. "Have you guys ever bought me clothes from fashion week?" The Forbes vampire interrogated before she swiftly shook her head and muttered, "nope. I didn't think so." Caroline then tossed her arm over Natalia's shoulder before she teased the two girls, "you guys are number two because my new best friend brought me the most gorgeous dress in the entire world!"

The Bennett witch, the human doppelganger, and the original vampire all let out a laugh at how extra Caroline was being over a piece of clothing before Natalia turned her attention to Bonnie and Elena. "Don't worry, you guys," Natalia stated before she explained while she pointed over to the Forbes vampire, who was basically dancing with her new clothes, "she'll be saying you are her best friends once she gets over the shock of the dress."

"Nope!" The Forbes vampire exclaimed once she finally stopped twirling around with her pride and joy. Caroline looked over at the three teenagers as she corrected Natalia, "that's never happening and I'm never gonna change out of this beautiful masterpiece." The blonde supernatural being then gave the three teenagers a wide grin and uttered, "now, if you excuse me, I need to change," before she vamp sped towards the bathroom with an excited squeal trailing behind her.

The original vampire couldn't help but shake her head in amusement as she watched the Forbes vampire go try on her new dress. It made Natalia, once again, think about her younger sister. Natalia knew, without a doubt, that Rebekah would have reacted the same way as Caroline did if she saw an outfit that she loved. _Well, she would have probably murdered the model to give it to her first,_ Natalia thought in amusement, _we were the slaughterous sisters back in the day, after all._

Natalia quickly shook her head when she realized that she was lost in thought about her daggered baby sister before the seductive Mikaelson placed a friendly smile on her face and turned to face the Bennett witch and the human doppelganger to continue to try to get on the witch bitch's good side. "So, did you guys find anything that grabbed your attention?" Natalia curiously wondered as she crossed her arms over her light pink sweater, "if these don't tickle your fancy, do you have a different preference of style?"

However, there was no answer from either teenagers like Natalia had expected. The original clenched her jaw as she tried to keep in her anger by the way the witch bitch wouldn't even give her a chance when she was trying to be nice to her. It annoyed Natalia so much when all she wanted to do was to break the witch's neck but she was trying to be polite and friendly. Natalia knew if it wasn't for the hybrid curse and the fact that she needed to become friends with the doppelganger's little gang, then she would have already done it by now. It was one of the reasons why the seductive Mikaelson hated witches - because they all thought they were better than everyone, and it seemed to Natalia that the Bennett wasn't any different from the other witches that she has killed in the past.

It appeared like Natalia wasn't the only one that was annoyed by Bonnie's behavior, either. The Gilbert girl had also noticed that Bonnie hadn't opened up to Natalia even once by the way the Bennett witch had basically been silent during the two meetings with Alaric's niece. Elena liked and enjoyed Natalia's company and she wanted her friends to like her too, so the Gilbert girl bumped her hip into Bonnie's and gave the Bennett witch a pointed look to answer Natalia's question.

The Bennett witch slowly turned her head and looked into Elena's pointed brown eyes with a glare in her own irises from the fact that the Gilbert girl was pushing her to do something that she didn't want to do. However, Bonnie knew how persistent Elena can be, so the Bennett witch took a deep breath before she faced Natalia with a tight but small smile. Bonnie glanced down to the piece of lace clothing that she had in her hands before she politely murmured, "this top is cute. Thank you." The Bennett witch then slowly lost her smile once she looked back over to Elena with another glare before she mumbled, "I'm going to see if Caroline needs any help."

The human doppelganger released a heavy sigh while she watched her best friend basically sprint to the adjoined bathroom in Caroline's bedroom. It reminded Elena of how Bonnie acted when she first started dating Stefan and when Bonnie thought Stefan was dangerous and bad for her. Elena didn't get that feeling from Natalia, though, so it made her frustrated that Bonnie didn't see what she and Caroline obviously sees in the kind but slightly flirty girl.

Elena let out another sigh as she knew it was going to be difficult for Bonnie to finally open up to Natalia before she turned her attention onto the brunette girl beside her, who was folding a color and flowing dress. "I'm sorry about her," the Gilbert girl apologized for her best friend's behavior before she tried to justify the way Bonnie was acting, "she's just been tense with Klaus here in Mystic Falls - we all are."

Natalia silently placed down the dress onto the purple comforter on the blonde vampire's bedding before she looked over to the pouting Elena and nodded her head as she murmured, "I understand." The original shot the human doppelganger a caring smile as she could see how everything was affecting her before Natalia stated to ease Elena's worry about the witch bitch's attitude, "she cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt."

The seductive Mikaelson realized after she stared into Elena's brown puppy-dog eyes for a minute or two that she was showing actual and real caring feelings for the doppelganger, so she quickly cleared her throat and moved her blue irises back to the bed of designer clothes. _Stupid doppelgangers_ , Natalia scolded herself as she always shows a soft spot for the Petrova girls no matter how much she tells herself that she despises them.

"So, did you find anything you liked?" Natalia wondered as she changed the conversation to get her mind off of the way the human Petrova doppelganger was making her feel. The original glanced back over to Elena before she looked down her simple but cute outfit before she commented, "I knew this would be more Caroline's style, but you don't really seem to be someone that is into all of these bright colors and exotic designs."

Elena let out a chuckle that was mixed with embarrassment and humor before she mumbled, "definitely not." The Gilbert girl lightly shrugged her shoulders as she knew Natalia was right before she stated, "I'm more of a simple girl." Elena lightly traced her finger on a large fluffy dress as she continued, "I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl than all of this."

Natalia nodded her head in understanding as she knew not everyone was like her and Caroline when it comes to fashion before her body stood straighter as she remembered a piece of clothing that she had packed before she left her villa. "You know, I actually have something that would be perfect for you," the original vampire told the human doppelganger with a grin spread across her painted pink lips. "It's very your style," Natalia stated to the intrigued brunette before she described the piece of clothing, "it's a violet silk blouse with a small cut out in the chest. It's subtle but very cute. You can dress it up or dress it down with a pair of jeans." The original vampire shot Elena another smile before she offered, "I can bring it to you tomorrow if you want."

The Gilbert girl couldn't help the wide grin that reached her lips and the way her brown eyes softened at the acting vampire hunter in front of her as she appreciated the kind gesture from Natalia. "I would like that a lot," Elena commented as she lightly placed her hand onto Natalia's lower arm before she uttered her praised, "thank you."

Natalia glanced down at the warm hand on the sleeve of her pink sweater before she slowly moved her blue eyes towards the human doppelganger's soft brown ones. The usually seductive and emotionless Mikaelson couldn't help but feel herself falter underneath the gaze of Elena Gilbert. It frustrated the brunette vampire greatly as she always ends up in the Petrova doppelgangers trap. It happened every single time that Natalia met one. Natalia hated that she has a weakness for them. They are all nothing but trouble for the seductive Mikaelson - Tatia just used her to get to her brothers and Katherine was annoying with her clinginess. However, Natalia felt that Elena was different, though, and that frightened the original vampire more than anything.

"Hey, guys!" The Forbes vampire shouted as she and Bonnie walked back into her bedroom which ultimately caused Natalia to quickly pull her arm away from Elena and out of her thoughts while she avoided looking at the Petrova doppelganger. Natalia instead shot Caroline a small smile once she was pulled back into the universe before she complimented the blonde vampire, "I knew that dress would look perfect on you."

Caroline grinned widely as she twirled her body around in three full circles with her brand new Alexander McQueen dress fitted perfectly against her body. "I know," the Forbes vampire exclaimed proudly before she gushed, "I love it so much." Caroline let out a happy chuckle as she felt like she was in heaven right now before she faced her two best friends and the vampire hunter as she told them, "we should probably get going. Lou Lou Boutique opens up in twenty minutes and I want be the first one there before all the good clothes are taken."

Natalia gave the Forbes vampire a nod of understanding as she knew all about getting to fashion stores early to get the first pick. The Mikaelson vampire then glanced back at the queen sized bed as she thought for a moment about what to do with all the clothes before she carelessly waved her hand and told Caroline, "you can keep the collection." Natalia honestly didn't want to repack the whole thing when the collection was basically old news for her since she wore most of the pieces when she was home in Italy.

Caroline's blue eyes widened in shock before she gaped, "oh, my God! Are you serious right now?" The blonde vampire couldn't believe her ears right now - despite the fact that she has super hearing - as that was like a dream come true for the teenager that lives, breathes, and sleeps fashion.

Natalia let out an amused chuckle before she nodded her head. "Yeah, I have like a million other clothes from different collections over the years, so I don't mind parting with this collection," the Mikaelson vampire explained to the practically jumping and excited Forbes vampire. Natalia figured this way she was definitely in Caroline's good graces and she didn't have to clean up the strolled out clothes.

Caroline's blue eyes were still widened once she got the answer that she was craving before she shook herself out of her trance when she heard the three girls laughing at her. The Forbes vampire ignored them, though, as she walked to stand in front of Natalia before she expressed, "I know I've said this already, but you are my new best friend." Caroline then playfully pointed her fingers at Elena and Bonnie and told them, "ladies, you need to step up your game," before she locked her arm with Natalia's and exited out of her bedroom with the two amused and giggling girls following behind.

The Forbes vampire, the Mikaelson original, the Gilbert doppelganger, and the Bennett witch all exited out of the Forbes residence to go shopping before Caroline locked up the house since she knew her mom wouldn't be home into later tonight. The excited Caroline clapped her hands together once she was sure that her home would be safe while she was away before she told the three other girls with a squeal, "let's go do some shopping!"

Caroline didn't even wait for a response from the three teenagers as she swiftly twirled around in her new flowing dress before she headed towards her navy blue Ford Fiesta. However, before she could reach it, though, she spotted a gorgeous black BMW that she figured could only belong to Natalia. The Forbes vampire pointed at the sports car with a wide grin before she exclaimed towards the owner of the vehicle, "oh, we're definitely taking your car."

Natalia let out a small chuckle at the bubbly blonde vampire - which the original vampire was starting to realize that Caroline is always like this. The Mikaelson vampire then nodded her head in Caroline's direction as she was in agreement before she murmured, "that's perfectly fine with me."

The four teenagers headed towards Natalia's black BMW once everyone knew which vehicle that they would be driving in. Natalia and Caroline then lifted up their seats for the Bennett witch and the human doppelganger, so they could get inside. But while the Forbes vampire took a step back to let Bonnie enter the car, Natalia placed her hand out for Elena so she could help the doppelganger out.

"Thank you," Elena softly murmured as she placed her warm hand into Natalia's colder one and offered the brunette girl a happy grin before the Gilbert girl bent her head down and smoothly slid into the backseat of the small black sports car.

Natalia couldn't help but check out the backside of the Gilbert girl with a look of appreciation on her face as Elena slowly entered the vehicle. _They aren't doppelgangers for nothing_ , the seductive Mikaelson thought with a smirk sliding on her painted pink lips as she had seen that same view many, many times with Tatia and Katherine over the centuries.

Natalia mentally scolded herself as she tightly squeezed her blue eyes closed with a heavy sigh when her thoughts began to think about the innocent Petrova doppelganger. _Stop it_ , the original thought as she did not need to start feeling any attraction to Elena when she knew it would only lead to problems - with Klaus and within herself as she didn't like to feel things like that after Victoria's death. Natalia only came here to help break her brother's hybrid curse then she would be gone.

 _I am not catching feelings for another doppelganger_ , Natalia mentally chanted in her mind as she took another deep breath before she entered her compelled vehicle with a grin spread across painted pink lips. The original vampire then started up the black BMW and pulled away from Caroline's street before she asked the aforementioned blonde, "where do I need to go?"

The Forbes vampire quickly pulled out her cell phone from her black and leather side purse before she typed in the name of the place; _Lou Lou Boutique_. "Alright, so you need to keep going straight until you are out of the neighborhood then take a right and the first left which will lead you to the town square," Caroline told Natalia as she read the directions before she continued, "then you head left again for three miles and the place will be on the right between a T-Mobile store and a frozen yogurt place."

Natalia nodded her head in understanding before she began to drive out of the large neighborhood that had identical houses like the Forbes residence. The Mikaelson vampire then followed along with Caroline's directions as she drove through Mystic Falls with the sound of the radio playing lowly while the three best friends chatted aimlessly with each other.

The seductive and murderous Mikaelson couldn't help the small but true smile that pulled up onto her lips as she heard Caroline arguing with the witch bitch about something so unimportant like a reality TV show and their favorite contestants. The meaningless conversation made Natalia, in that moment, feel normal - something that she hadn't felt since the twelfth century when she still had the love of her life.

Natalia also couldn't help but immediately move her eyes over to Elena through the rear view mirror when she heard the most angelic sound leave her mouth when Elena released a full out giggle. It made Natalia's chest tighten at the sweet sound - which immediately caused for the original to focus back onto the road with her hands tightened against the leather steering wheel. _Nope, I'm not going there_ , Natalia mentally reminded herself as she was not going to be pulled down that rabbit hole by another doppelganger.

Thankfully, though, Natalia didn't have to focus on repressing those incoming and intrusive feelings for Elena Gilbert any longer as she finally spotted the phone store and the frozen yogurt shop. The original vampire then quickly pulled into the closest parking spot - which happened to be right across the street from their destination.

The Forbes and Mikaelson vampires let up the front seat once they stood outside in the warm weather of Virginia and let the Bennett witch and the Gilbert girl exit like they did when they had first entered the vehicle. However, this time, when Natalia helped Elena out of the car, she tried to avoid eye contact while she pushed away the annoying feelings that she was constantly having around the doppelganger before she locked up her vehicle.

"It's looks like we are the first ones here!" The Forbes vampire yelped with excitement in her voice while she and the three other teenagers walked across the street and noticed that the usually packed out boutique was basically empty besides the employees and two other woman in their late twenties.

"Wow," Natalia couldn't help but murmur once they all entered the boutique in the small town of Mystic Falls. The Mikaelson vampire was pleasantly surprised at the place. She had been expecting some small place with a few dresses and sandals but the store was actually filled with designer clothing, leather purses, and gorgeous heels.

"I know," Caroline exclaimed with a wide grin as she was glad that Natalia, who knows true fashion, was enjoying the store that she brought her to. "It's one of my favorite places in the whole state," the Forbes vampire commented as she and the three other teenagers began to walk towards the isles of dresses. "I always leave with like ten items by the time I'm finished," Caroline stated with a chuckle as she trailed her fingers across the different fabrics.

"And she will make you hold them all," the Bennett witch joked as she shot her blonde best friend a teasing smile. Bonnie still wasn't sure what it was about Natalia Saltzman that made her feel anxious, but the Bennett witch decided to play nice for now since this was one of the few times that they aren't worrying about some bad guy or Klaus getting in their way.

Caroline let out a loud gasp before she lightly slapped Bonnie's shoulder and mumbled with a pout, "I do not." The Forbes vampire turned and faced the three teenagers and pointed at her two childhood friends when they started laughing at her before she exclaimed, "you guys are losing your best friend title every second." Caroline then linked her arm through Natalia's before she told the brunette girl, "come on, bestie, let's go shopping."

The Bennett witch and the Gilbert girl both laughed and rolled their brown eyes while they watched Caroline and Natalia walk away from them as they were used to Caroline's playful and joking side. "That girl is something else," Bonnie murmured to Elena with amusement in her brown irises.

Elena let out a small chuckle before she joked, "that's Caroline for you." The Gilbert girl then linked her arm through Bonnie's like the Forbes vampire had done with Natalia once they lost sight of Caroline before she pulled her brunette best friend over towards the tank tops and blouses, so they could do their own shopping.

"So, is this year's spring fashion week the only one you have been to or have you gone to other ones as well?" The Forbes vampire curiously wondered as she took a quick glance over towards Natalia before she walked in front of a full body mirror and pressed a light blue flowing dress against her skin as she tried to decide if she wanted to buy it or not.

"Oh, it feels like I've been going for centuries," Natalia told the blonde vampire with a small smirk playing on her lips. The seductive Mikaelson had, in fact, been going to fashion weeks and fashion shows for centuries, so she didn't exactly lie. Natalia had been going to fashion events ever since she left Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah's side after Victoria had died. She honestly didn't have anything to live for back then but fashion was the one thing that always made her happy, so it had just stuck for Natalia over the years.

"Ugh!" Caroline jealously groaned out after she heard Natalia's answer that basically let her know that the brunette girl has been to plenty of fashions shows. "You are so lucky," the Forbes vampire mumbled before she commented, "I would literally kill for the cha-" However, before Caroline could finish her sentence, she instantly paused when she spotted a gorgeous dress. The blonde vampire swiftly pulled the dress from the rack before she showed it to Natalia as she excitedly exclaimed, "oh, my God! You have to buy this! It is made for you!"

Natalia let out a small chuckle at the bubbly blonde before she grabbed the dress from the young vampire's hand. The seductive Mikaelson looked down at the dress that was simple but very stylish. It was definitely something that Natalia would wear so she told Caroline, "I'm going to go try it on." Natalia then walked to the back of Lou Lou Boutique and entered one of the empty dressing rooms.

Natalia couldn't even be bothered to use her human speed to strip out of her whole outfit since it took her forever to perfect it this morning, so instead the brunette Mikaelson used her vamp speed since no one was around and wouldn't catch her. Thankfully with her supernatural abilities, Natalia was out of her skirt, sweater, and her knee high boots in less than a minute before she took her time as she slipped on the black dress that had a slit at her left hip, which was covered in a thin piece of gold lace that reached the beginning of her ankles.

The original vampire looked at herself through the full length mirror as she twirled her body in a circle before she nodded her head in appreciation of the piece of clothing. Natalia then opened up the door of the dressing room, where she instantly spotted the bubbly blonde waiting for her. "It's gorgeous," the seductive Mikaelson told the awaiting Caroline before she exclaimed, "I'm definitely buying this."

"I told you!" Caroline practically screeched from her excitement of picking something that Natalia, a very fashionable person, liked. The Forbes vampire looked down at the brunette girl's body as she admired the long black dress with a nod of her head. Caroline had just known the dress would fit Natalia like a glove and she had been right. It was definitely made for Natalia. The blonde vampire looked up into Natalia's blue eyes with a playful smile on her lips before she joked, "I have an eye for these things."

The Mikaelson vampire shot Caroline a smile that was filled with nothing but happiness and calmness of befriending someone so much like her. Natalia bumped her hip playfully into the blonde vampire's and joked, "well, luck is on our side because I also have an eye for these things." The original then turned around and headed back into the dressing room to change out of her new dress as quickly as she could and placed her pink outfit back onto her body with, sadly, her human speed before she stepped back out with the black piece of clothing tossed over her left arm.

"I'm going to find you the perfect dress," Natalia continued with their previous conversation as she linked her arm through Caroline's that wasn't holding her dress before she and Caroline walked over to the dresses side of the boutique. "You are going to fall in love with the dress that I pick - even more than the one you are wearing," the Mikaelson vampire exclaimed with a cocky smile as she knew that she was going to succeed in her task.

Caroline playfully rolled her blue eyes at the brunette girl next to her before she mumbled, "fat chance." The Forbes vampire didn't even think it was possible to love anything more than the Alexander McQueen dress that she was currently wearing. Caroline then glanced over to the smiling Natalia before she told her with a tint of teasing in her voice as she bumped her hip with the teenager's, "but go ahead and work your magic, girl."

Natalia squeezed the Forbes vampire's lower arm and exclaimed, "oh, I will," before she and Caroline took opposite sides of the racks of dresses as they continued to shop. The two blue eyed vampires took their time as they looked at different dresses before Natalia decided to get to know Caroline more. _It's only to get into the scooby gang_ , Natalia told herself, _it is not because she reminds me of Rebekah and I enjoy hanging with her. I'm only here for Klaus - not to make friends._

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Natalia began as she moved closer to Caroline's body before she asked her question, "who was the one to turn you?" The Mikaelson vampire was quite curious as she knew Caroline is a very young vampire. It was one of the talents Natalia had learned over the centuries, so she would have to guess Caroline is only three months or less into her vampirism.

Caroline instantly let out a loud groan at the question before she muttered with a hint of malice in her voice, "Katherine Pierce." The Forbes vampire glanced over to Natalia before she commented, "I don't know if Alaric told you about her but let's just say, she's the biggest bitch of them all."

Natalia couldn't help the hidden smirk that reached her painted pink lips as she grabbed a short turquoise dress that she liked as she should of known Kitty Kat would turn the bubbly blonde. The original vampire couldn't but chuckle to herself as she knew Katherine was trying to get her freedom by offering Klaus a vampire and the doppelganger for the sacrifice. It was amusing to Natalia that Katherine actually thought that Klaus wasn't going to torture her and kill her in every way possible.

"Ric filled me on Katherine and some of the things that has happened these last couple of months," Natalia told the Forbes vampire - which wasn't a total lie. Klaus had been keeping an eye on Mystic Falls for a while now thanks to compelling a few humans, so they knew a lot about what was going on in the doppelganger's life.

"Well, be thankful that you didn't have to meet her," Caroline exclaimed as she wished that she had never met the older doppelganger. It made the Forbes vampire instantly shiver as she thought about her death and all the horrible things that Katherine made her do during her first couple of weeks as a vampire.

 _Sadly, I have met the clingy vampire_ , Natalia bitterly thought to herself about the vampire that was currently in her residence right now at the vampire hunter's apartment. However, the Mikaelson vampire knew that she couldn't tell Caroline that or she would get suspicious, so instead, Natalia mumbled, "I'll take your word on that." Natalia then grew silent as she focused back onto shopping as she looked for anything that caught her attention and anything that would look perfect on the Forbes vampire.

The two blue eyed vampires continued their journey through the different dresses in Lou Lou Boutique before a grin slipped onto Natalia's painted pink lips when she found the perfect dress for Caroline like she had promised. "Get ready to be amazed," Natalia uttered in a singing voice as she walked towards Caroline with the dress behind her back. The Mikaelson vampire waited until the blonde was facing her before she showed her the dress with a smirking, "ta-da!"

Caroline's bright blue irises immediately widened when she spotted the dress before she quickly pulled it into her hands. "Oh, my God!" The Forbes vampire shrieked as she carefully ran her fingers over the the half-the-shoulder sleeve straps that were covered in baby blue flowers that matched the color of the dress. "It's so beautiful," Caroline mumbled in amazement while she trailed her finger tips down the waist that was also covered in flowers and little diamonds.

"Well, go try it on!" Natalia scolded the blonde vampire with a real and happy smile painted on her lips before she swiftly pushed Caroline towards the dressing room after she grabbed ahold of the dress the young vampire was holding along with her shoulder purse. The Mikaelson vampire couldn't help but feel like she could actually see herself being best friends with the Forbes vampire. Caroline just reminded Natalia so much of Rebekah - well, in the fashion sense. Rebekah would absolutely hate everything else about Caroline since the blonde was very energetic and extremely positive - and that was the type of person her younger sister loved to kill. Caroline Forbes just had this way about her that Natalia liked. It sorta reminded the original about how she used to be when she was in love with her late fiancee.

"So pushy," Caroline jokingly mumbled through the door of the dressing room with a grin on her face. The Forbes vampire then quickly changed out of her Alexander McQueen dress thanks to her vamp speed before she tried on the baby blue dress. Caroline couldn't help but squeal once she saw her reflection before she shrieked, once again, "I love it!"

"I told you so," the smirking Mikaelson muttered in a singing voice while she leaned her body against a rack of clothing as she knew what she was talking about when it comes to fashion before she instructed to Caroline, "come out so I can see for myself."

The Forbes vampire opened the door to the dressing room after she stared at her reflection for about a minute or so. Caroline stepped in front of Natalia before she twirled herself in her circle to show the brunette girl the way that the end of the dress flowed through the air before she faced Natalia with a large grin. "I'm in love," Caroline gushed before she told Natalia, "I think I owe you an apology. You really do know your stuff."

Natalia let out a chuckle at the blonde vampire in amusement at the fact that Caroline was apologizing before she exaggeratedly tossed her wavy brunette hair over her shoulder and exclaimed proudly, "it's a talent I was born with."

"Oh, I believe you," Caroline muttered with a grin before she twirled her body around in her new baby blue dress with happiness in her blue eyes as she felt like a princess. The Forbes vampire then headed back into the dressing room and vamp sped back into her Alexander McQueen dress before she came back out with her new dress hanging across her arm and looped her other one through Natalia's pink sweater covered arm.

The Mikaelson and the Forbes vampire continued with their shopping as they joked around and talked with each other about different things like annoying teachers, childhood memories, and, of course, fashion. However, while Caroline was in the middle of telling Natalia about her favorite TV show, she suddenly paused and said at the exactly same time as the brunette girl did, "I found you another dress."

The two fashion-forward teenagers instantly looked up at each other once they heard the other's words before they both shot one another large and amused grins with their found dresses behind their backs. "One, two, three," the bubbly Forbes vampire counted out once they silently agreed to how they were going to present their findings before they took their dresses from their backs and showed them off.

Natalia couldn't help but immediately bust out into laughter once she laid her blue eyes on the dress that Caroline had picked out. It wasn't the fact that it was ugly or not her style. No, it was the fact that it was the exact same one that she was holding up - expect the one she was holding was blue and Caroline was holding a red one. Natalia shook her head in amusement before she commented, "I can't believe that just happened."

The Forbes vampire joined in with Natalia's laughter as they switched dresses and handed one another the one dress that they had picked out for each other. Caroline then pulled the blue dress against her skin and struck a pose in front of the brunette girl before she teasingly exclaimed, "we are an unstoppable fashion duo."

The Mikaelson vampire shot Caroline a wide grin before she slapped their hands together for a hi-five and exclaimed, "you're damn right." Natalia couldn't help actually feel normal for once in her life with the Forbes vampire. Natalia always felt normal when she was at fashion shows since it was that calmness that she only felt with Victoria, so hanging around Caroline helped Natalia get that feeling back. "Hey," the Mikaelson vampire told Caroline as she shook herself out of her thoughts before she told the Forbes vampire with a teasing smirk, "I'm going to look for some heels to match our dress and I'll be back in a few minutes for another adventure of the unstoppable fashion duo."

Caroline gave the brunette girl one of her own wide smiles and nodded her head in understanding before the Mikaelson vampire turned around and headed through Lou Lou Boutique. Natalia honestly didn't know where she was going since this was the first time that she's been in the store but thankfully it was small, so it didn't take long for Natalia to find the shoes. However, the seductive Mikaelson came to a stop when she noticed a familiar doppelganger sitting on a bench at the end of an isle of sneakers with an exhausted expression on her tan face.

Natalia twitched her head to the side as she watched the Petrova doppelganger for a moment before she decided this would be her chance to get closer to Elena for the sake of her brother's sacrifice, so Natalia took a deep breath before she strutted towards the resting doppelganger. "Hey, you," the Mikaelson vampire greeted Elena before she wondered, "what are you doing down here?" Natalia shot the human girl a teasing smirk before she added, "are you hiding?"

The Gilbert girl jumped out of fright when she heard a voice coming closer towards her before she relaxed when she turned her head and saw that it was only Natalia. The human doppelganger waited until Natalia was standing in front of her before she let out a chuckle and explained, "no, I'm not hiding. I'm just exhausted from all the shopping."

The Mikaelson vampire looked at the human doppelganger with her family's signature smirk before she teasingly uttered as she remembered their conversation from the Forbes house, "ah, so shopping isn't your forte along with fashion." Natalia shot the young girl a wink before she added, "duly noted."

Elena shook her head with a small chuckle before she stated, "it's not that I don't like shopping." The Gilbert girl glanced back over to the main part of the store, where she knew her two best friends were, before the human doppelganger continued, "it's just when you shop with Caroline, it's like running a marathon."

Natalia nodded her head in understanding with her own small chuckle as she figured Elena had experiences of long shopping sprees with the blonde vampire. "Well, so far I know that you aren't the fashion or shopping type," the Mikaelson vampire listed before she commented, "you're more of a simple type of girl." Natalia rose an eyebrow at the doppelganger before she curiously wondered, "so, what is it that you like to do?"

The Gilbert girl shot Natalia a small smile at the fact that they were getting the chance to talk before she patted the spot next to her on the bench and ordered, "sit." Elena waited until the brunette girl sat next to her before she turned her body to the side so her knee was resting on the bench before she answered Natalia's question, "I like reading and writing." The human doppelganger lightly shrugged her shoulders with a light blush reaching her cheeks before she mumbled, "I know that sounds really boring but that's always been my thing."

The Mikaelson vampire shook her head as she stared at the embarrassed doppelganger before she assured Elena, "I don't find it boring." Natalia let out a low chuckle before she uttered, "I mean, if anyone has a boring thing, it's me. I have an old person's hobby since I love to paint." A happy smile graced the original's lips as she thought about her joy of painting as she continued to tell Elena, "other than fashion, painting has always been my passion."

Elena's brown eyes widened in surprise as she was not expecting that at all. Natalia Saltzman looked like a popular, mean girl that Elena would see on those cliche TV shows that Caroline always made her watch about a rich teenager in high school, so painting was definitely the last thing Elena was expecting - despite the fact that she should of realized that this is what Natalia liked to do since she was amazing in art class yesterday. "You don't seem like the painter type," the Gilbert girl commented as she decided to voice her thoughts without even really thinking about how Natalia would react.

The seductive Mikaelson rose one of her perfectly done arched eyebrows at her brother's doppelganger, who didn't seem to know what was coming out of her mouth by the way that her brown irises widened and she avoided looking at Natalia. However, the original found it adorable, so she decided to not embarrass the young human. Instead, the seductive Mikaelson decided to focus on the statement as she curiously wondered with a hint of amusement in her voice, "well, what type do I seem like?"

The Gilbert girl's face immediately blushed beet red once she realized that Natalia's attention was solely on her. Elena didn't know why, but the fact that the brunette girl was only focusing on her with obvious interest in what she had to say made Elena quite anxious and nervous. The human doppelganger figured it was because they were surrounded by her friends or their classmates when they would have a conversation, so this would be their first one-on-one conversation.

However, Elena didn't understand why she was so nervous. She had talked to hundreds of teenagers her age and she had never felt like this before. It confused the Gilbert girl but she decided to think it was just because of how nervous and anxious she was about Klaus while she pushed away whatever she was feeling. Instead, she focused on the conversation as she looked up at the patiently waiting Natalia and answered her question with a slight stutter to her words, "well, I-I thought you would be more of a, you know, party girl."

Natalia let out a small chuckle at the human doppelganger's assumption about her - which wasn't that far off. The seductive Mikaelson did like to party but it was usually whenever she went on a murderous binge. Natalia used to be a big party girl back in the day when she was with her siblings but once she settled into Italy, she, for the most part, started living a calm life with painting and her weekly playthings.

Italy was the only place that Natalia actually felt like home, and she always told herself that she would never do anything to jeopardize or taint the beautiful country that she felt as her safe haven, so the only time Natalia did party hard, on the off occasion, was when she would leave and go some place else and have her fun - like she did when she ran into Katherine in France a few centuries ago, where they caused destruction for a couple of days.

Natalia shook her head after a few minutes once she realized that she was lost in her thoughts before she shot the human doppelganger a quick signature Mikaelson smirk. "Well, I do like to party," the original uttered as she finally commented to Elena's assumption with complete honesty, "but I like to relax and painting does that for me." Natalia shrugged her shoulders before she shot the human a teasing wink as she added with the doppelganger's words, "I guess I'm a simple type of girl."

Elena let out a relaxed chuckle as she threw her head back before she looked over to Natalia and exclaimed, "you are anything but a simple girl, Nattie." The Gilbert girl's body instantly froze, however, when she heard the little nickname past through her lips like they had been best friends all their lives. _Abort! Abort! Abort!_ The human doppelganger basically yelled in her head before she quickly cleared her throat and changed the conversation as she mentioned with an easiness to her voice to hopefully convince Natalia that she didn't slip up, "so, it looked like you and Caroline were having fun and getting quite cozy together."

Natalia couldn't help the small smirk that lifted onto her painted pink lips as she glanced down to the dresses in her arms at the jealousy that she could literally hear and smell coming from the human girl. It amused the Mikaelson vampire because she knew Elena didn't even realize that she was doing it since her face wasn't beet red nor was she trying to change the conversation again.

Natalia usually would take this time to tease the human girl about her jealousy but the Mikaelson vampire didn't have the need to with the doppelganger - for some strange reason that she couldn't figure out. Instead, the original only assured Elena by telling her, "Caroline is an amazing friend. She's very bubbly and positive, so I can see why you guys are best friends. She's honestly been a great friend to me already."

An easy smile immediately slipped onto Elena's face at Natalia's assuring words while she felt her shoulders relax before she softly murmured, "oh, good. That's good." The Gilbert girl then realized how that must have sounded like how she didn't want to think of Natalia and Caroline being anymore close, so Elena's face, once again, turned bright red before she quickly tried to fix her words, "I-I mean, I'm glad you and my best friend are getting along!"

The seductive Mikaelson let out a small chuckle along with a smirk as she realized that the nervous and blushing Elena was showing again. Natalia couldn't help but find it adorable by how Elena is around her. It made the human doppelganger sound so innocent - which was probably bad for Natalia since that's always been one of her weaknesses along with all of the Petrova doppelgangers.

"I just need to work on Ms. Bennett," the original vampire told the nervous doppelganger with amusement in her voice as she knew the witch bitch didn't like her and that she didn't like her either. However, though, when Natalia noticed Elena's frown, she gave the human girl an assuring smile and briefly touched her knee before she added, "but, we'll get there."

The Mikaelson vampire decided, once a calm silence settled between them in the aisle of sneakers, that she would try to get to know the doppelganger more, obviously for her brother's sake and definitely not because she was interested, so she turned her body and stared at Elena's face with her head twitched to the side before Natalia curiously wondered, "so, have you always grown up in Mystic Falls?"

Elena nodded her head with a soft smile playing on her lips before she explained to the new comer of her hometown, "my parents are both from here and my dad was an important doctor in town while my mom helped with the charities in Mystic Falls, so we never really had the need to leave." The Gilbert girl then questioned right back as she was curious of the mysterious vampire hunter, "how about you? Did you ever only live in Boston?"

The seductive Mikaelson couldn't help the small frown that lifted onto her face at the fact that Elena used the past tense word when she spoke of her parents. _That'll be a conversation for a later day_ , Natalia mentally reminded herself as she wanted to know all there was about Elena Gilbert - for Klaus, of course.

Natalia knew that she couldn't tell the human girl about the fact that she has been to every single country in the world since she was supposed to be a normal teenager, so Natalia knew that she had to come up with a lie to flow with her 'Natalia Saltzman' story. "Actually, no," the original began her lie before she explained, "I moved around a lot after my mother was killed, so I spent time in different states across the country with different foster homes until Ric finally took me in and I've basically been with him ever since."

Elena nodded her head in understanding with a tint of sadness in her brown irises as she couldn't even imagine not having a secure home with family. However, the Gilbert girl paused her thoughts when she suddenly remembered Natalia mentioning that she has a sister. Elena was curious about their situation, so she voiced her curiousness as she asked, "what about your sister? Did she move with you, too?"

The Mikaelson vampire froze for a second as she forgot that she mentioned Rebekah before she gave the Gilbert girl a small smile as she wished her baby sister would of been with her all of this time. Natalia knew that she, once again, couldn't tell the truth about her life but the original decided to at least tell her a part of the reality. "My sister didn't live with me," Natalia began her lie before she stated in a tight voice, "she fell victim to the same fate as our mother had."

Natalia knew that her little sister wasn't actually dead like their mother is but instead stuck in a coffin God knows where thanks to her hybrid brother but she still felt like Rebekah was actually gone since it's been years since they've seen each other along with the fact that Klaus won't tell her where he has their siblings hidden. Natalia and Klaus might be the closest out of all their siblings, besides her twin, but she could never get the dormant hybrid to confess to where their siblings were - which always pisses Natalia off. However, she got used to it over the centuries and thanked God that she's never been in one of those stuffy boxes herself.

"Oh, my God," the human doppelganger gasped with her brown eyes widened and her right hand covering her mouth in shock. "I am so sorry," Elena murmured as she unconsciously placed her warm hand onto Natalia's exposed thigh that was being displayed since her plaid skirt rode up when she crossed her leg over her knee. Elena honestly was surprised and saddened by the fact that Natalia had lost her mother and sister at such a young age. It physically pained Elena as she knew exactly what that felt like with the lost of her parents, so she could understand if this conversation was upsetting Natalia.

The Mikaelson vampire shook her head with a watery and emotional smile before she told the frowning Gilbert, "it's okay." Natalia placed her hand softly on top of Elena's that was still resting on her thigh before she added when Elena's expression didn't change, "really, it's okay, Elena." The original let out a slow chuckle before she mumbled with a tiny hint of humor of the truth, "it feels like it happened centuries ago."

Natalia tightened her hand around the human girl's as she tried to clear her emotions about her young sister. _Ugh, doppelgangers always messing with my emotions_ , the seductive Mikaelson growled to herself, _get control of your emotions, you dumbass_. Natalia, thankfully, got her shit together after a moment or two, so she pulled her hand away from Elena's, which caused the human girl to take her hand off of her skin, before she exclaimed with a chuckle, "anyways, enough of this sad crap." The Mikaelson vampire gave Elena a wide smile before she uttered and curiously wondered, "I want to know how Elena Gilbert is doing. So, how are you with all this Klaus stuff getting closer to the end?"

The human doppelganger couldn't help but widen her brown eyes as she was caught off guard by the question. Elena cleared her throat when she received a raised eyebrow from Natalia before she murmured, "you are actually the first one to ask me that." The Gilbert girl then anxiously looked down at her fingernails while she answered, "I honestly don't really know how I'm feeling or how I'm supposed to feel. It's just been so surreal these last couple of months." Elena glanced up to the brunette girl while she bit down on her bottom lip before she asked in a whisper, "can I be honest?"

Natalia nodded her head with her brows furrowed as she was being sucked into the doppelganger's words. "Of course," the Mikaelson vampire murmured. Natalia lightly placed her hand onto Elena's lower arm before she added comfortingly, "I know we barely know each other, but you can tell me anything." The seductive Mikaelson then leaned a little closer to the doppelganger before she whispered as she had the need to help her brother's key to freedom, "there isn't a rule book to how you are supposed to feel, just so you know, so just speak from the heart and let yourself to tell you what you really feel and not what other people want you to feel."

A tearful smile immediately lifted onto the Gilbert girl's lips at the kind words from Natalia before she grabbed onto the vampire hunter's hand and linked their fingers together as she loved the comfort that she felt when they touched. "Thank you," Elena softly murmured as Natalia's words made her feel better before she took a deep breath and confessed as she squeezed her eyes shut from the embarrassment that she was about to feel, "I originally tried to hand myself over to Klaus in the beginning, but lately I've actually been fighting back."

Natalia's blue eyes slightly widened at the doppelganger's confession. "You?" The Mikaelson vampire inquired with a raised eyebrow as she looked across at the human girl, "you actually gave up for awhile? You didn't try or want to fight for your life?" Natalia honestly wasn't expecting this from the doppelganger. She didn't picture Elena as a quitter by how she handled herself along with the fact that every single Petrova doppelganger have always been a fighter.

Elena bowed her head down so she was looking down at their attached hands as she mumbled, "yeah." The Gilbert girl then sat there in silence for a moment before she explained, "I didn't want any of my friends or family to get hurt when Klaus only wants me, so I tried to handle it myself. I even made a deal with Elijah to keep them safe but it didn't exactly work." Elena released a low sigh before she stated, "everyone wanted me to fight, so, finally, I stopped trying to hand myself over. Instead, I started fighting for my life and for my loved ones."

 _Ah. Eli is still trying to fix the mess mother caused_ , Natalia thought to herself when the Gilbert girl mentioned that her twin brother had tried to help her by making a deal. The seductive Mikaelson honestly wasn't that surprised, though. Elijah had tried to help Katherine back in the day with the elixir, so of course the younger twin would try to help the new doppelganger survive the sacrifice.

The Gilbert girl looked back over to Natalia with a sad smile on her face before she continued, "but now that Klaus is really here, I'm scared out of my mind." Elena shook her head as she mumbled, "I haven't even told my friends or Stefan any of this. I know they want me to be this strong person but I'm really scared of what's going to happen." The emotional doppelganger could feel tears gathering in her brown eyes as she hurriedly cried out, "I-I don't want to die yet. I feel like I'm supposed to have this whole life but it sucks because it's all getting cut short."

Natalia couldn't help but let out a small sigh as she watched Elena basically fall apart in front of her. "Oh, sweetheart," the seductive Mikaelson murmured in a surprisingly caring voice while she pulled Elena even closer and tightly squeezed Elena's hand. Natalia hated that she felt like she needed and wanted to comfort her brother's doppelganger when she was supposed to be just getting information from her and joining their scooby gang.

Natalia hated feeling things for women, especially for Petrova doppelgangers, but she couldn't even be bothered by that right now as she softly told the human doppelganger, "it's okay to be afraid. It's not human to be strong all the time, so you shouldn't have to put up this strong act when you feel this way, sweetheart." Natalia lifted Elena's head by her chin, so she could stare into the human's eyes before she continued softly, even though she knew it was a lie since she was on her brother's side, "you'll be okay. You'll survive this because you are so damn strong and because we aren't going to let anything happen to you."

The human doppelganger couldn't help the large smile that lifted onto her lips while Natalia continued to softly hold her chin as she felt safe and strong for the first time in a long time by just the kind words from the Saltzman girl. "Thank you," Elena murmured while she stared directly into Natalia's bright blue eyes. The Gilbert girl knew that she probably should be questioning why she felt so relaxed and calm in the presence of someone that she met yesterday but Elena honestly didn't want to question it because she knew that she would have to think about her confused feelings and she just wanted to enjoy and absorb the incredible emotion of feeling safe right now.

However, though, before Natalia could say anything more to the human doppelganger, she quickly moved her hand away from Elena, which caused the human girl to immediately frown as she missed the touch and she was also confused by how fast Natalia flinched away from her, when Natalia heard two pair of footsteps heading towards them with her supernatural hearing.

"Ah," the Forbes vampire hummed once she and Bonnie came to a stop after she finally found her fashion friend. "I should have known Elena would steal you from me," Caroline playfully joked with a roll of her blue irises before she held out her hand to show Natalia what she had. "I found some heels to match our dresses," the blonde supernatural being told the brunette girl with a wide grin as she mentally thought about their matching outfits.

The Mikaelson vampire's attention was solely on the item in Caroline's hand as she shot the blonde vampire an equally large grin before she stood up from the bench and headed towards the pair of shoes. "Ooh," Natalia cooed as she took the heels that Caroline handed her that she figured that would go with her red dress before she commented, "these are adorable."

"I know," Caroline exclaimed proudly as she looked down at the pair of heels in her hand that matched the ones that Natalia was holding. They were an identical pair of black heels but the one thing that was different was the fact that hers were lined with blue jewels while Natalia's was lined with red ones to match their dresses.

The fashion forward friends continued to gush about their dresses and shoes for a couple of minutes while Elena and Bonnie watched in amusement before they were soon interrupted by the Bennett witch as she uttered, "we should probably go." Bonnie was so exhausted from shopping with Caroline and she felt like she couldn't look at another outfit right now, so she joked to hopefully convince her bubbly best friend to leave, "I think we bought the entire store."

The Gilbert girl let out a chuckle as she agreed with the Bennett witch - hence the reason for why she had been resting on the bench at the back of the store for the past thirty minutes. Elena's brown eyes widened as she had the perfect idea for their post-shopping trip before she told the three teenagers, "we should go get some fro-yo next door."

There was immediately sounds of agreement from the three teenagers after the human doppelganger's suggestion along with a couple of chuckles from the fact that Caroline began to pout - which Elena and Bonnie were used to, before the four teenagers headed towards the cashiers to pay for their things. The Mikaelson vampire watched as the three teenagers began to hand their things over to the worker of Lou Lou Boutique with a twitch of her head as she felt herself think back to everything that has happened today.

Natalia felt like the day had been a major success. She knew, without a doubt, that Caroline was right where she wanted her. The blonde vampire obviously trusted her because of their connection with fashion, so Natalia knew that she didn't have to worry about Caroline suspecting her of anything sinister. However, the Bennett witch was a whole other story.

The witch bitch didn't like her, Natalia had observed, and the feelings were mutual. Natalia knew that she had to be extremely cautious around Bonnie Bennett. There was the fact that Bonnie wouldn't make an attempt to even speak with her along with the biggest factor - which was the fact that she was a witch. It seemed like it was just in witches's blood to hate the originals, so Natalia planned to be very careful around the witch bitch until the sacrifice was over with as she didn't need the Bennett to share all of her secrets and ruin everything.

The Mikaelson vampire released a slow sigh of relief along with a small smirk while she waited her turn with the cashier as she knew that she was one step closer into the scooby gang so she can keep an eye on her brother's doppelganger. However, just at the thought of the doppelganger and as she looked over to the aforementioned human, Natalia couldn't help but frown. She didn't like these feelings that she was starting to get around Elena Gilbert.

The original was glad that she got to know a little bit more about the human doppelganger - even though her love for reading and writing wasn't going to help her brother's cause. However, Natalia absolutely hated the way that she was letting her wall down around another Petrova doppelganger. It also bothered Natalia because she swore off women, except if they are her playthings, and Elena Gilbert was starting to crumble that tall and strong structure around her heart and Natalia didn't like it one bit.

There was also the issue that Natalia swore to Klaus that she wouldn't get attached to this doppelganger like the last two. It wasn't only that, though, but the fact that she was actually having doubts of helping her brother. Natalia felt, when Elena told her how afraid she was to die, that she wanted and needed to protect her from the sacrifice. It confused Natalia so much because not once has she ever betrayed Klaus - well, except when she wanted to runaway with Victoria but only Klaus saw that as a betrayal.

Natalia quickly closed those thoughts up when the cashier called her up to the desk with a heavy sigh. The Mikaelson vampire knew that she needed to stop all these thoughts of Elena Gilbert. She had to focus on why she was here in Mystic Falls. She was here to help Klaus finish what they started centuries ago. Elena Gilbert was human, so it didn't matter what Natalia felt because it would all be over soon. _Focus_ , Natalia silently reminded herself, for at least the fifth time today, as she handed her clothes over, _the sacrifice is the only thing that matters._


	7. Playthings & Bubble Baths

It was about forty-five minutes after Natalia had left Lou Lou Boutique with the Forbes vampire, the Bennett witch, and the Gilbert girl and went to the frozen yogurt shop next door before the Mikaelson vampire dropped off the group of friends back at Caroline's house. Natalia was now walking away from her compelled BMW after she had parked in front of her current residence at the vampire hunter's apartment. However, though, before Natalia could enter the building, she quickly stopped and quirked an eyebrow when she saw her young brother, Klaus, heading towards her with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's got you rushing off in a hurry?" The seductive Mikaelson inquired to her young brother with a smirk playing on her painted pink lips once she walked up to the front of the apartment building and came to a stop in front of Klaus, who looked like he was lost in his thoughts as he continuously mumbled underneath his breath.

The dormant hybrid glanced up from his cell phone, well the vampire hunter's cell phone, as he had been trying to remember all the information Katherine had gave him. "Well, apparently I'm on the outs with my girlfriend," Klaus muttered with an eye roll as he did not care for the human's relationship before he told Natalia, "so, I'm going to go fix my relationship with the lovely aunt Jenna." The dormant hybrid then pointed his finger at this older sister with a deadly serious expression before he commanded, "stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

Natalia immediately rolled her blue eyes at her brother in the vampire hunter's skin before she shot Klaus a smirk and condescendingly waved her hand as she told him, "have a good time, brother." The seductive Mikaelson watched Klaus glare at her before he left in the vampire hunter's SUV with an amused chuckle as she loved messing with her young brother.

The original waited until she couldn't see Klaus anymore before she went to continue her journey into the apartment. However, though, before Natalia reached the door, she realized just how hungry she was for blood. It had totally slipped Natalia's mind to eat someone today since she had been busy with the scooby gang. So, instead of going straight to the apartment to rest, Natalia turned around and headed to Mystic Grill. Natalia figured that she could find someone to drink from at the restaurant faster than looking through alleyways like she recently had been doing.

It only took a few minutes for Natalia to arrive at the all too famous restaurant with her vampire speed since there wasn't that many people out on the streets. The seductive Mikaelson fixed her hair in the window like she always does before she strutted into the busy Mystic Grill. Natalia ignored all of the stares that she got, once again, as she tried to find the perfect victim. The original spotted the perfect one in just a couple of seconds as she recognized the bartender from her first night in Mystic Falls when she had played Katherine.

Natalia knew that the human wasn't on vervain by just the smell of her and she didn't really want to try hard for her food, so the Mikaelson vampire nodded her head to herself before she strutted towards the bar. "Hello, sweetheart," Natalia murmured once she took a seat on the wooden stool as she shot the blonde girl a seductive smirk.

The blonde girl, Maria, widened her green eyes when she recognized the familiar face from a few nights ago before a wide grin lifted onto her lips. "Hey, stranger," Maria murmured right back as she leaned her body against the clean bar, so the attractive brunette could get a look down her low cut shirt, before Maria wondered with a twitch of her head as she remembered the woman that was with her the other day, "all alone tonight?"

The seductive Mikaelson couldn't help but look down the blonde's shirt with a look of appreciation before a thought came into mind. I could really go for some fun, Natalia thought as she knew it was the perfect way to push these stupid feelings of Elena Gilbert away to prove that she didn't feel anything for the human since she was, after all, a player and a liar. The original had to remind herself that she was bad for the innocent Elena Gilbert and she had done nothing by lie to the girl along with the fact that she was just doing Klaus a favor. So, the seductive Mikaelson pushed all of her feelings and cares for Elena Gilbert away as she shot the blonde beauty in front of her the signature Mikaelson smirk.

"I am, sweetheart," Natalia finally answered the bartender's question after she pushed the doppelganger away from her thoughts. The Mikaelson vampire leaned over the bar, so there was only a few inches between their lips before she seductively whispered, "you wanna get out of here and have some fun?"

The blonde bartender, Maria, shot the brunette in front of her a wide smile before she nodded her head in excitement. "I would love to," Maria murmured back as she softly rubbed her lips against Natalia's painted pink ones for a quick second before she pulled away with a smirk and exclaimed, "let me just get someone to cover the rest of my shift."

Natalia nodded her head in understanding to the human task before she told Maria with a smirk, "meet me around back, sweetheart." The Mikaelson vampire then watched as the blonde beauty basically skipped away before Natalia headed out of the side door of Mystic Grill to go wait for her new plaything.

However, though, Natalia's thoughts couldn't help but to think back to Elena Gilbert as she leaned against the brick wall of the famous restaurant. It was like the Mikaelson vampire couldn't get the human doppelganger out of her mind - no matter how hard she tried. Natalia just couldn't help but think about how caring Elena obviously is and the innocence that she carries with her. The original usually wouldn't care about someone's life, even if they were innocent, but the Gilbert girl just made Natalia feel something that she hadn't felt in centuries.

Natalia hated that the three small talks with the doppelganger made her actually think about helping Elena through the sacrifice - the one thing that she had promised to help complete centuries ago when she and her family first turned into vampires. It made Natalia question her loyalty for her brother for the first time in her entire life and it scared the usually murderous and heartless original when family has always been the most important thing in her entire life.

"Hey!" Maria exclaimed once she pushed open the side door of Mystic Grill after a few minutes had passed, which thankfully pulled Natalia out of her thoughts, before she quickly and excitedly walked up to the attractive brunette girl. "Are you ready to go?" The blonde bartender wondered as she pushed her tan purse up onto her shoulder.

"You have no idea," Natalia mumbled as she tossed the doppelganger, once again, to the back of her mind before she pushed her body against the gorgeous blonde and slammed her lips hungrily onto the human's. The seductive Mikaelson made out with Maria for a couple of sexual tense minutes before she pulled away as she was tired of the foreplay. Natalia then looked into Maria's green eyes and compelled her, "don't freak out," before she wrapped her arm around the bartender's waist and vamp sped them to the vampire hunter's apartment.

The seductive Mikaelson had so much pent up frustration about the human doppelganger, this boring ass town, and not being able to drink freely like she wanted, so Natalia didn't want to waste another second when she wanted to have fun for the first time in a while. Natalia came to a stop around the back of the apartment building once she recognized where they were before she took ahold of the blonde beauty's hand and dragged her up the stairs with her vamp speed.

Natalia was thanking the Gods that Klaus went to fix the vampire hunter's relationship with the doppelganger's aunt while she and the human girl moved down the hallway as she knew that she could do whatever she wanted without worrying of her brother bothering her. The seductive Mikaelson liked to get a little bloody when she had her fun and she knew Klaus would definitely ruin that.

"Here we are, sweetheart," Natalia murmured to the blonde girl once she finally came to a stop in front of the right apartment door. The Mikaelson vampire knew that the door wasn't locked since there really was no point when vampires all lived here at the moment, so she roughly pulled the blonde girl into her chest and began to hungrily kiss Maria while she pushed open the door to the apartment instead of having to use a key.

However, the making out girls didn't really get further than the small foyer of the vampire hunter's apartment because as soon as the door was closed behind them, the vampire doppelganger vamp sped up to them and pushed Maria roughly against the wall. "What the hell is she doing here?" Katherine jealously growled as she glared at the human that she had gotten rid of a couple of days ago.

Natalia couldn't help but roll her blue irises at the obviously jealous Katherine. The Mikaelson vampire honestly forgot about the doppelganger when she decided that she would have fun for the rest of the day. However, Natalia definitely wasn't going to let the jealous brunette stop her from having her fun with her new plaything.

"I-I u-uh, I thought it would just be us," the blonde bartender nervously mumbled after a few tense minutes had passed with the angry brunette still holding her in place against the wall while the brunette that she actually wanted was just watching in amusement. Maria honestly didn't know what to do at this point when she had originally thought that she would have an one night stand and that would be the end of it. However, now, Maria was scared to even move at the tense atmosphere right now.

The seductive Mikaelson watched the scene in front of her for a moment before a large smirk lifted onto her lips as she had a perfect idea since she knew Katherine would try to stop her from having fun if she was left out, so Natalia showed the Petrova doppelganger her smirk while she slowly took Katherine's hand from the human girl. Natalia then walked in front of the shaking Maria before she commanded in her dominating voice, "take your shirt off."

The blonde girl nervously and anxiously crossed her arms over her Mystic Grill work shirt instead of following Natalia's orders while she bit down on her bottom lip. "Oh, I-I don't know," Maria mumbled as she watched the two brunettes in front of her as she felt an inch of fear enter her body. The other brunette scared Maria beyond belief since the other night, so she was starting to get nervous about doing this as she knew the brunette hated her guts.

Natalia lightly ran her cold fingers down the nervous girl's face with a pout shining across her painted pink lips before she mumbled, "but I want my friend, Kitty Kat, to join us." The seductive Mikaelson pulled Maria into a breathless kiss to hopefully convince the human to stay, even though she could just compel her, before Natalia turned her attention onto the confused but turned on Petrova doppelganger, who was pouting with anger still in her brown eyes.

"Oh, don't pout, Kitty Kat," the original ordered with teasing in her blue eyes as she rubbed her thumb across Katherine's plump lips. Natalia trailed her fingers down the doppelganger's face, neck, chest, until she came to a stop at the bottom of Katherine's tank top. "You know you want to have some fun," Natalia whispered against Katherine's neck before she laid a light kiss onto the doppelganger's skin before she swiftly lifted Katherine's shirt from her body - which instantly caused Katherine to yank Natalia into a heated and hungry make out session.

The two vampires and the ex-lovers kissed one another like they couldn't get enough of each other, which was only true for the in love Katherine while Natalia just wanted to get off, as the human girl watched with arousal basically dripping down her thighs. However, unluckily for Katherine, the Mikaelson vampire pulled away and walked towards the human girl without even caring that she left the doppelganger high and dry.

Natalia pushed the blonde bartender roughly against the wall like Katherine had did before she trailed her fingers across Maria's exposed arms until she reached her neck. The seductive Mikaelson lightly placed her right hand along the human girl's neck and gave it a light squeeze with an innocent pout playing on her lips. "Please join us," Natalia begged in a playful voice before she gave Maria's neck another squeeze as she pushed their bodies against one another and murmured seductively, "I wanna make you feel so good, baby."

The blonde bartender's green eyes immediately widened with the excitement that she had earlier when Natalia basically began to man woman-handle her - which turned her on greatly. So, instead of being shy and anxious around the two brunettes, Maria wrapped her warm arms around Natalia's curvy waist and pulled the brunette even closer to her before she slammed their lips together.

However, though, while the make out session between the Mikaelson vampire and the human girl began to take place, the Petrova doppelganger began to get jealous by seeing the love of her life kissing someone that wasn't her. Katherine knew that she had no reason to be jealous when it had been decades since she and Natalia were actually together but Katherine couldn't help but to be possessive of the vampire that stole her heart at eighteen, so the Petrova doppelganger let out a loud snarl before she swiftly ripped Natalia's pink sweater from her body and began to litter her exposed skin with hungry kisses.

Natalia smirked into the lips of Maria when she felt the jealous vampire come up from behind her as she knew her plan was falling right into place. The Mikaelson vampire could have done with the human but having Katherine as well made her night that much better, so Natalia pulled away from Maria after a few minutes while Katherine continued the assault on her back before she commanded, "take off your clothes."

The blonde bartender didn't even think twice like she would have down fifteen minutes ago before she tossed her white lace bra to the ground and quickly took off her tight black jeans and her matching white panties before she instantly looked back up at the dominating brunette for further instructions with excitement playing across her green irises.

"Good girl," Natalia complimented with a smirk playing on her lips while she trailed her fingers down Maria's round and plump breasts before she nodded her head towards the ugly brown rug in the middle of the living room. "Lay down and spread your legs for me, baby," the seductive Mikaelson commanded.

Maria immediately nodded her head as she followed the vampire's commands - which pleased Natalia very much that her new plaything actually listens - as she quickly fast walked across the living room and excitedly laid down onto the surprisingly soft rug.

The Mikaelson vampire nodded her head in appreciation as she watched the twitching human girl for a few seconds before she was interrupted when the jealous doppelganger swiftly twisted Natalia around so she would focus on her. "I want you right now," Katherine desperately murmured against Natalia's bare chest while she placed sloppy kisses along the original's exposed skin.

Natalia let the doppelganger enjoy herself for a minute or two before she pulled Katherine away from her body. "Patience, sweetheart," the original murmured with a teasing smirk. Natalia then pulled Katherine into a quick kiss that displeased Katherine before Natalia murmured against the vampire's lips, "you will get your turn soon."

Katherine let out a loud growl at the thought of losing Natalia to a human before she swiftly gripped the Mikaelson vampire's hips tightly in her arms. "Fuck her," the jealous Petrova doppelganger snarled before she looked into Natalia's blue eyes with a deep pout settled on her bruised lips and mumbled like a spoiled child, "I need you right now."

The seductive Mikaelson twitched her head to the side as she observed the doppelganger like she was thinking about it before she swiftly vamp sped her hand around Katherine's neck in a harsh grasp. Natalia didn't like the tone Katherine was using with her like she was the boss, so the original decided to make her suffer some. "I plan on fucking her right now, Kitty Kat," the seductive Mikaelson exclaimed as she gave Katherine's neck another squeeze before she whispered in the shell of the doppelganger's ear, "but if you are so desperate for love, I'll let you go down on me and if you're good, I'll return the favor." Natalia slowly pulled away when she heard Katherine's breath hitch before she wondered with a cocky smirk, "how does that sound, sweetheart?"

The Petrova doppelganger instantly let out a loud moan at the idea of finally getting her chance with Natalia again after decades apart before she quickly and submissively nodded her head in agreement. "I'll be good for you," Katherine hurriedly promised as she knew her role when she was together with Natalia. The Petrova vampire honestly didn't mind playing the submissive puppy since she was basically putty in Natalia's hands, anyways.

Natalia nodded her head once and murmured as she was glad that Katherine was going to control herself, "good." The seductive Mikaelson gave the doppelganger's neck one last squeeze before she released Katherine and commanded, "take off the rest of your clothes then you can join us." Natalia then turned around without a second thought about the vampire doppelganger and headed towards the twitching and awaiting human girl.

The seductive Mikaelson stood over the human girl for a moment as she watched Maria squirm for her with an amused chuckle. Finally, Natalia decided to put Maria out of her misery, so she slowly lowered herself down onto her knees to get down to business. The original softly trailed her fingers up the blonde girl's thighs as she cooed, "you look so wet for me." Natalia placed a kiss onto Maria's inner thigh before she softly and teasingly wondered, "are you ready, baby?"

Maria's thighs and her whole body trembled at the feather-like touches from the dominate brunette but thankfully for the blonde, she still had her voice. "Yes, please," the bartender practically begged with a strong voice that held a small tint of trembling that Maria prayed Natalia didn't notice.

The original let out an amused chuckle at how needy the blonde girl was being before she finally ended the torture as she dove right into Maria's wet and warm heat. The only thing that could be heard through the small apartment was the human girl's loud moaning as Natalia ate her up before there was suddenly the sound of Natalia's skirt being ripped from her body. However, Natalia didn't stop her assault on the moaning girl as she knew that Katherine was finally joining the party.

The aforementioned doppelganger hungrily stared at Natalia's thong covered bottom while she ignored the moaning girl that was stealing Natalia's attention. Katherine harshly palmed the original's juicy ass with her hands as she missed the warmth Natalia's body gave before the Petrova doppelganger couldn't hold back any longer as she swiftly ripped Natalia's thong from her body. The brown eyed vampire then settled herself down onto her elbows before she dug right into Natalia like she was a hungry and feral animal.

The assault on Maria's and Natalia's warm heats continued with fast-paced licking from the two vampires for a couple of minutes before the human girl had her first orgasm of the day with a loud and throaty shout. The seductive Mikaelson leaned back when she felt the human gush down her legs before Natalia changed her position as she placed her left thigh over Maria's while she faced the pouting doppelganger. Natalia then slowly began to move her hips against the human's while she stared down at Katherine with a smirk before she inquired, "you wanna have a go, sweetheart?"

The Petrova doppelganger immediately released a loud moan like the human girl was currently doing at the idea of finally feeling pleasure before she groaned out, "God, yes." Katherine then quickly changed her position so she flat on the ground instead of on her hands and knees in front Natalia with her legs spread out as she presented herself to the dominate vampire.

Natalia couldn't help but chuckle at the desperate vampire while she continued her slow assaulting movements as she rode the moaning human girl. It always amused Natalia how Katherine always becomes putty in her hands even though she tries to be this big and bad vampire with everyone else. However, Natalia wasn't complaining as she loved to dominate her little playthings, so she didn't let Katherine wait any longer as she bent herself at the hips and placed her mouth around the doppelganger's lower lips which immediately caused Katherine to let out a loud moan at the familiar touch.

The sexual and hungry threesome of the two vampires and the human girl continued for awhile as they all got their fix from one another until Katherine and Natalia both had their first orgasm and Maria had her second one. The seductive Mikaelson pulled herself into a sitting up position once she felt Katherine's body relax while she stayed on top of Maria as she looked down at the doppelganger with her cocky smirk.

However, as Natalia rested for a moment, she suddenly could feel her sharp fangs poke out of her plump lips. The original had totally forgotten about her hunger for blood as she just wanted to forget about a certain doppelganger for a bit, so Natalia was quite hungry. The seductive Mikaelson ran her tongue over her fangs before she asked Katherine, "are you hungry, Kitty Kat?"

The Petrova doppelganger pushed herself up from the ground so she could look at Natalia before an excited smirk lifted onto her lips. Katherine quickly nodded her head as her fangs also sprouted from her mouth before she swiftly moved so she was on her knees in front of Natalia. The vampire doppelganger was extremely excited as it had been centuries since the last time that she got to drink Natalia's sweet blood.

However, Natalia had the opposite idea as Katherine as she silently shook her head before she moved her blue eyes down to the blonde girl underneath her. There was no way in hell the original was going to let the doppelganger anywhere near her blood. Natalia made that mistake once and she couldn't get rid of the possessive and clingy Katherine for weeks.

Katherine let a small pout lift onto her lips as she thought that she would finally get some of Natalia's blood before a smirk appeared at the idea of killing Natalia's little plaything. The vampire doppelganger wanted the brunette original all to herself, so she was definitely going to enjoy killing the annoying human.

The brown eyed vampire moved a little closer to the moaning duo and pulled Natalia into a fierce kiss with their fangs clashing against one another. However, sadly, Katherine pulled away when she felt Natalia squeeze her throat before she bent her body at her hips and settled her head between the two pair of thighs. The doppelganger then licked a long strip down Natalia's sweet center before she pushed her fangs through the human girl's thigh and began to drink her warm blood while she could taste and feel Natalia's juices flowing towards her lips for a sweet and warm drink.

The Mikaelson vampire let Katherine drink her new plaything's blood for a few minutes until she felt Maria's body start to slump down out of exhaustion before she swiftly pulled the doppelganger up by her neck as Natalia didn't need the blonde girl dying. "That's enough, Kitty Kat," Natalia commanded to the other vampire before she murmured as she looked back at the human girl, "it's my turn."

Natalia released the doppelganger's neck after a tight squeeze before she slowly got off of the human girl. The seductive Mikaelson then took Katherine's previous spot between Maria's shaking legs and slowly moved her fingertips teasingly across the blonde's warm center with hunger in her blue eyes. Natalia let a sinister smirk lift onto her lips before she leaned down and bit down onto the human girl's clit.

"Ow!" The blonde girl immediately shouted when she felt teeth or actually fangs enclose on her sensitive center. Maria then quickly sat her upper body up as she began to panic a little bit before she hurriedly told Natalia in a nervous voice, "you're hurting me."

The seductive Mikaelson rolled her blue eyes at the human girl before she pulled her fangs away and wiped off the blood with her tongue before she stared directly into Maria's green eyes and compelled her, "don't scream." Natalia didn't mind the fear - she loved it - but she didn't need the police breaking in from the human's screams of terror. So, once the murderous Mikaelson knew that Maria wouldn't start to scream anytime soon, she went back to her previous position and bit down on the human girl's center as she began to drink up her warm blood.

However, though, when Natalia could feel Maria's moaning come to a stop and she realized that the blonde girl was on the brink of death, Natalia slowly pulled her fangs away. The seductive Mikaelson rolled her blue eyes once she was sat back on her heels while she stared down at the hard breathing girl before she muttered in annoyance, "weak humans." Natalia then brought her wrist to her mouth and tore at her skin before she pushed her blood down the exhausted Maria's throat.

The Mikaelson vampire waited until she heard Maria's heart begin to pump normally before she pulled her wrist from the hungry human girl. Natalia then softly stroked Maria's flushed right cheek while she compelled the human girl, "go home and come back in the morning for my breakfast, my beautiful plaything."

The blonde bartender immediately nodded her head, thanks to the compulsion, before she stood up from the ground and collected her clothes with zero emotions in her steps. Maria then quickly got dressed and grabbed her purse before she listened to Natalia's command as she silently exited out of the apartment.

Natalia couldn't help the smirk on her lips as she stood up from the ground and watched the human girl shut the door behind her. The seductive Mikaelson was pleased by how the rest of her day had went now that she had a plaything for Mystic Falls. It was her usual plan when she would stay in a new place like she did with her old plaything before her brother had showed up at her villa. It was just much easier for her instead of having to go catch her meal when she could have someone as her blood bag and a plaything for the time being until she would get bored.

"Why do you need a plaything when you can have the real thing?" The jealous doppelganger interrogated as she crossed her arms over her bare chest and looked at Natalia with a pout settled on her lips. Katherine had thought that she would get the opportunity to kill the human girl, so it annoyed her that Natalia was keeping her around. The Petrova doppelganger walked up to Natalia when she only ignored her before she pushed her naked body against the original's and murmured as she wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist, "I missed this, Lia, but you betrayed me for Klaus."

Natalia mentally rolled her blue eyes as Katherine was becoming clingy again before the original decided to play with the doppelganger as she murmured with a pout, "oh, Kitty Kat, you know I had to or Klaus would have killed me." The seductive Mikaelson then placed her hand onto Katherine's cheek as she stared into her brown eyes before Natalia continued her lie, "you know you're my favorite girl."

The Petrova doppelganger smiled brightly at Natalia as she always loved when the original would talk to her like this before she pulled Natalia into a passionate kiss. "Tell me more," Katherine murmured against the Mikaelson vampire's lips as she wanted to see feelings actually come from Natalia instead of the cold hearted bitch that seemed to always show.

"I've always wanted you, Kitty Kat," the seductive Mikaelson continued her lie as she loved to play with Katherine's emotions. "I know I act like I don't care about you, sweetheart, but I was protecting you from Klaus," the original easily lied before she pulled Katherine into a messy and bloody kiss. "I want you forever," Natalia sealed her last lie - which immediately caused for Katherine to release a loud moan before she pulled Natalia into a messy and bloody make out session with passion coming from the doppelganger.

The make out session in the middle of the living room of the vampire hunter's apartment continued for about seven or so minutes until Katherine pulled away as she needed to tell Natalia something. The Petrova vampire trailed her fingers softly against Natalia's face and neck as she stared her soft brown eyes into the original's blue ones before she murmured, "I lov-"

However, though, before Katherine could confess her love for the one woman that she had actually felt something for, the Mikaelson vampire immediately rolled her blue eyes before she swiftly snapped Katherine's neck. "Why did you have to bring in your lovesick feelings?" Natalia questioned in disgust as she watched the doppelganger's naked body fall to the ground. The seductive Mikaelson let out a tsk as she shook her head before she murmured, "oh, Kitty Kat, you are just too easy to fool."

Natalia always found it so amusing how Katherine would act around her. It didn't matter how many times that she would 'betray' and lie to her about her feelings, Katherine would always come right back. It was actually sad and desperate in Natalia's opinion but it gave her much needed entertainment, so the original continued to do over the centuries. It was funny watching Katherine continue to think that they were ever going to get together.

"Feelings are for children, Kitty Kat," Natalia told the temporarily dead vampire before she turned around without a care for Katherine and headed to the kitchen. The seductive Mikaelson then grabbed the first bottle that she could find of bourbon before she sauntered into her bedroom in the apartment and headed into the bathroom.

Natalia took a large gulp of the amber liquor before she shrugged her shoulders to herself as she decided to have a nice bubble bath. "No better way to end the day," the original murmured to herself as she placed the decanter of alcohol on the counter and began to fill the tub with hot water and strawberry soap. Natalia then slipped into the bathtub with the bottle of alcohol and relaxed her body from everything. She just closed all her thoughts about Klaus and his stupid sacrifice, clingy Katherine, her new plaything, and she most definitely didn't think about a certain doppelganger that seemed to take up almost everything single thought in her mind.


	8. The Other Brother

It was another long day in Mystic Falls when Natalia found herself standing in front of her locker once the final bell had rang through the small, local high school. Natalia, surprisingly, didn't mind going to school these last couple of days. It wasn't like she had been going to school every year since she's been a vampire. Natalia hadn't actually gone to a high school since the twenties when she and Stefan had their fun with the local all girls boarding school where Stefan went all ripper on everyone while Natalia played, slept, and murdered each of her conquests, so it was nice to do something out of her normal day life for awhile.

The Mikaelson vampire was just switching out her textbooks for her leather jacket that she, thankfully, got to wear from the surprise cold front in the usually hot Virginia when suddenly the original vampire heard someone jogging up to her side before the familiar and innocent voice of Elena Gilbert exclaimed, "hey!"

Natalia turned her body slightly to the right, where she spotted the smiling human doppelganger leaning against the row of lockers. "Hey, Elena," the Mikaelson vampire murmured as she greeted the Gilbert girl. The original glanced back into her locker before she spotted something that she brought this morning. Natalia glanced over to Elena with a small smirk playing on her lips before she stated, "I have a surprise for you."

The Gilbert girl slightly furrowed her brows as she straightened her body so she was standing instead of leaning against the lockers before she questioned with curiousness ringing throughout her voice, "oh?"

Natalia shot the human doppelganger a small smile before she exclaimed, "yes, ma'am." The Mikaelson vampire then turned back to her locker before she reached for the hook where her leather jacket had been. Natalia wrapped her fingers around the smooth and silky piece of clothing before she pulled it out of her locker and showed it to Elena.

"Oh, wow," the Gilbert girl quietly gasped as she stared at the gorgeous blouse. Elena slowly wrapped her fingers around one of the sleeves and felt how soft it was before she commented, "it's beautiful." The human doppelganger continued to gaze across at the obviously designer piece before a thought suddenly popped into her head. "Wait," Elena mumbled as she moved her brown irises up to Natalia before she inquired, "is this the top you were talking about?"

The Mikaelson vampire grinned while she nodded her head as she was glad that Elena remembered when she had mentioned the purple blouse when they had been at Caroline's the other day. "Yes, it is," Natalia affirmed what the human doppelganger thought before she held out the blouse and uttered, "here."

Natalia had original planned on giving the human doppelganger the purple blouse the next day after their hangout at the Forbes house but it had taken the original awhile to even find it. The Mikaelson vampire knew that she had packed it before she left Italy so she knew it was in Mystic Falls. Thankfully, though, two days later, Natalia found it but sadly it was on Katherine's body. The stunt earned Katherine a snapped neck that day before Natalia had taken the blouse to the dry cleaners to have it cleaned.

The original watched as the human doppelganger carefully wrapped her fingers around the piece of clothing like she was afraid that she would rip it in half. Natalia found it amusing that the very human girl thought she would tear it and she found it quite cute that Elena was looking at the blouse like it was the best thing that she had ever seen.

"I picked it up when I was in Spain last summer," Natalia began to tell the Gilbert girl about the piece of clothing. "I was about to leave after a vampire case that I was checking out," the Mikaelson vampire lied to keep up her story before she uttered the truth, "I found it when I was heading to the airport in the front of a Balenciaga shop and I absolutely fell in love with it."

Elena's brown eyes immediately widened when the brunette girl mentioned the designer. The Gilbert girl knew that Natalia liked expensive things from their mini fashion show at Caroline's house but it still surprised Elena as she was basically holding gold. "Wow," Elena couldn't help but mumble as she was still so amazed while she ran her fingers lightly through the piece of clothing.

"I can see why you would fall in love with it," Elena commented after a minute or so of her gazing at the Balenciaga blouse before she moved her brown irises back up to Natalia. "I mean, it's so simple but so fancy at the same time," the Gilbert girl commented when a hint of excitement in her voice that she never got when she would talk about clothing.

"Exactly," Natalia murmured with a small smile playing on her lips as the human doppelganger basically read her mind. "It's the best of both worlds," the Mikaelson vampire commented before she shot Elena a small smile and inquired as she pointed her head down towards the blouse, "so, what do you think?"

Elena immediately grinned as she glanced down to the Balenciaga top before she gushed, "oh, it's perfect!" The Gilbert girl looked back up to Natalia before she jokingly uttered, "if I were you, I'd wear this like three times a week."

Natalia let out a small chuckle at the doppelganger's joke that was probably half serious by the way Elena kept looking at the blouse before a smirk lifted onto Natalia's lips. "Well, lucky you, then," the Mikaelson vampire uttered before she told Elena her surprise, "because it's yours now."

The Gilbert girl couldn't help but gap like a fish out of water as she was in complete shock. "Are you serious right now?" Elena hurriedly asked as she squeezed her fingers around the silky material. The human doppelganger knew that Natalia said that she would give her the blouse while they were at Caroline's but she had thought that Natalia was just saying that to be nice.

The Mikaelson vampire shook her head in amusement before she affirmed to the human girl with a soft chuckle, "yes, I'm serious." Natalia shot the surprisingly excited doppelganger, who is usually shy around her, a small smile before she uttered, "I promised you I would, so please accept my gift, sweetheart."

Elena could barely keep the screech that she wanted to release through her lips like Caroline had done the other day. The Gilbert girl was so excited that she didn't even notice how Natalia called her that pet name again or she would have definitely blushed by now. "Thank you so much, Nattie," the human doppelganger gushed before she swiftly pulled Natalia into a tight hug before she could even second guess herself.

"Oh!" Natalia murmured in surprise as the human doppelganger wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The Mikaelson vampire was definitely not expecting a hug from the usually timid doppelganger and she was definitely not expecting for her unbeating heart to flutter at the action. Natalia mentally shook her head as she told herself that it was just because Elena had taken her by surprise, that's all.

"It's not a problem, really," the Mikaelson vampire uttered with a small chuckle once their embrace, which had been a minute longer than was necessary, had ended. Natalia gave the human girl a soft smile before she added, "but, you're welcome."

The Gilbert girl couldn't help but to smile brightly across at the acting vampire hunter as she just felt an aura of happiness right now. Elena didn't know why her mood was so uplifted by the small action of Natalia but she definitely wasn't going to question it - especially with Klaus creepy around. Instead, Elena decided to keep this happiness going as she opened her mouth to keep the conversation going but she was soon interrupted when her two best friends, Caroline and Bonnie, joined them against the row of lockers.

"Ooh," the Forbes vampire cooed as she had instantly spotted the blouse hugged tightly to Elena'c chest. Caroline brought up her hand and lightly touched the purple top as she commented, "this is gorgeous." The blonde vampire glanced up to her best friend's face before she curiously asked, "where did you get it?"

Elena nodded her head towards the brunette girl beside her with a bright smile still adoring her face before she stated while she hugged the Balenciaga blouse protectively in her chest, "it's the top of telling you about yesterday. The one Nattie mentioned the other day at your house."

The Forbes vampire released a loud groan as she was jealous that her best friend got one of Natalia's designer pieces - even though her Alexander McQueen dress was currently and proudly hanging in her closet right now. "It's so soft and beautiful," Caroline mumbled as she petted the blouse like it was the most precious thing in the world.

The Bennett witch, the Gilbert doppelganger, and the Mikaelson vampire all immediately laughed at the pouting blonde supernatural being and her antics. The group of girls continued to laugh in amusement for another minute and a half before the Gilbert girl was the first one to calm down. Elena tightened her hold on her new blouse as she playfully told her blonde best friend, "well, it's mine so keep your paws off of it."

Even though Elena was joking with the Forbes vampire, there was an actual truth to her statement. The Gilbert girl felt like she had to protect the designer blouse since it was from Natalia. The human doppelganger wasn't sure why, though, when it was just a piece of clothing. Elena figured it had something to do with the calm feeling that she felt around Natalia after their talk during their shopping trip the other day. Elena loved and appreciated that there was someone that actually asked how she was doing about this whole Klaus thing instead of telling her how she felt as it made her feel like a normal person again.

The Forbes vampire pouted out her bottom pink lip as she listened to her best friends continue to laugh in her expense. Caroline stubbornly crossed her arms over her baby blue top before she opened her mouth to defend her very fashion-forward self. However, though, before the blonde vampire could even utter a single word, she was soon interrupted when the younger Salvatore walked up to them.

Stefan parked himself between his girlfriend and the Bennett witch against the row of lockers before he glanced between the aforementioned witch, the Forbes vampire, and the human doppelganger. The Salvatore vampire tossed his arm over Elena's shoulder before he asked the three girls, "are you guys ready to head out?"

The Bennett witch and the Forbes vampire both nodded their heads in agreement. However, when Stefan glanced over to his girlfriend, he wasn't met with an answer. Instead of looking up to her boyfriend, Elena focused her brown eyes onto Natalia before she asked, "do you have any plans tonight?" The Gilbert girl didn't want to leave Natalia out of anything now that they were all friends, so she thought this was the perfect opportunity to continue to get to know the brunette girl.

Natalia knew this was exactly the opening that she needed in getting closer to the human doppelganger and her friends like her hybrid brother had wanted her to do. She was basically already in their inner circle but Natalia knew this would probably get them to trust her more, so Natalia knew that she needed to take it. The Mikaelson vampire slightly shrugged her shoulders before she uttered, even though it was the last thing she would have done, "I was just going to watch TV while I avoided doing my homework."

Elena immediately grinned when she realized that the vampire hunter didn't exactly have any plans for the night. "Great!" The Gilbert girl cheered before she stated without leaving any room for Natalia to back out, "you're coming with us, then."

The Salvatore vampire stared at his girlfriend with his brows deeply furrowed. "Are you sure, Elena?" The green eyed vampire quietly asked since they were going to the boarding house. Stefan didn't know that much about Alaric's niece and even though she was a hunter, he didn't think it was a good idea when Damon would be hanging around.

The Gilbert girl couldn't help but to instantly lose her smile when she heard the worry in her boyfriend's voice. Elena had only cared about being around Natalia that she didn't even think about who else would be with them. However, as Elena thought over what Damon could do if he happened to be at the boarding house, the human doppelganger reminded herself that Natalia was a vampire hunter. That thought helped calm Elena's nerves a little since she knew Natalia could handle herself but she was still a little bit nervous that Damon would try something.

"Hey," the Mikaelson vampire called out as she had noticed the silent conversation going around between the two vampires, the witch, and the human doppelganger. Natalia innocently lifted her hands up in the air before she uttered, "I don't want to intrude if it's something important." Natalia really did need to go with them but she knew not to push it or it would be harder to get further into their inner circle.

Elena's brown eyes immediately widened in panic before she quickly shouted, "no!" The Gilbert girl then immediately flushed beet red before she shook her head and uttered with a slightly embarrassed smile, "everything is fine." The human doppelganger took a quick glance over to her boyfriend before she made up an excuse for their silence, "it's just that Stef is worried about how we are all going to get there since we only have Bonnie's car."

A half smirk lifted onto Natalia's lips as she watched the many emotions pass over the Gilbert girl's face. It's adorable, Natalia commented to herself as she found it amusing how Elena is always worried about what someone thought about her words - the absolute complete opposite of what Natalia would do. The Gilbert girl was nothing like all of the other Petrova doppelgangers and Natalia guessed that is why she enjoyed Elena's company so much.

Natalia decided that she wouldn't comment on the Gilbert girl's lie to not embarrass her even more than she already was - there was always time for that later. Instead, the Mikaelson vampire gave the human doppelganger a small and assuring smile before she uttered, "I brought my car today, so I can just follow you guys if that's alright with you."

The Gilbert girl immediately smiled right back at Natalia before she stated with sigh of relief, "that sounds perfect." Elena had been worried that the vampire hunter would have changed her mind and Elena didn't want that. She liked being around Natalia so she was glad that she still got the opportunity. "Alright," the Gilbert girl exclaimed after a moment before she stated, "let's go."

The group of teenagers that consisted of a Bennett witch, a Forbes vampire, a Salvatore vampire, a Petrova doppelganger, and a thousand year old original exited out of Mystic Falls High School as they talked about their day in hell before the residents of the small town got into Bonnie's Honda and Natalia got into her black BMW.

The Mikaelson vampire started up her compelled vehicle before she followed after the witch bitch and the Scooby gang to an unknown location. It had slipped Natalia's mind to ask where they were going. Natalia rolled her blue eyes as she was going in blind. Well, if someone tries to attack me, they are in for a world of surprises, Natalia thought with an amused smirk playing on her lips.

It took the two vehicles of teenagers just about fifteen minutes of driving until they slowly came to a complete stop at their destination. Natalia glanced through her windshield once she parked her black BMW before she noticed an old but beautiful home. This must be the Salvatore boarding house, Natalia thought as she remembered listening to Katherine talk about the place a few times with her brother.

Natalia quickly jogged after the group of friends as they made their way through the front door of the large home. The Mikaelson vampire couldn't help but to look at every detail with interest shining throughout her blue eyes. Natalia had always loved old places that had history - like her villa in Italy. "You have a beautiful home, Stefan," the original commented to her old best friend before she wondered as she ran her hand down the side of one of the pillars, "how old is the place?"

Stefan gave the brunette girl a small smile and a nod as he accepted her praise, "thank you." The Salvatore vampire then glanced around his home for a moment before he explained the history of the boarding house, "it was built in 1914 for people to stay in when they would visit Mystic Falls."

Natalia silently nodded her head in understanding before her curious blue eyes continued to roam throughout the Salvatore boarding house. The Mikaelson vampire was just so marveled over the home that she didn't notice the way the Gilbert girl looked at her with softness in her brown irises. Natalia had the reputation of being a bitch but whenever it came to art whether it was fashion, architecture, or paintings, she became the softest person in the world. It was just a passion that she took a deep interest in through her tough supernatural life.

The group of teenagers slowly continued their journey through the Salvatore boarding house with Natalia's old best friend pointing at different rooms and designs as they passed by before they finally reached the living room. However, before Stefan could go into detail about the living area, he was too soon interrupted by the person that Stefan had hoped would have been out of the house.

"Well, what do we have here?" The older Salvatore brother inquired with a smirk proudly displayed across his face when he spotted the unknown girl standing between Elena and Stefan. The blue eyed vampire didn't wait for an answer before he was strutting across the room until he was standing directly in front of the new face. Damon then grabbed ahold of the brunette's right hand before he placed a kiss onto her smooth skin and wondered with the same smirk still shining across his lips, "and who might you be, gorgeous?"

The Mikaelson vampire mentally rolled her blue eyes in annoyance at the cocky Salvatore. It's like a worse version of Kol, the original thought as she stared into the vampire's blue eyes. I'm not opposed of putting him in his place like I've done with baby brother, Natalia told herself with a small smirk playing on her lips before she pulled her hand out of the vampire's grasp with human strength since she didn't want to give up her identity. The Mikaelson vampire then playfully slapped her palm against the blue eyed vampire's cheek and uttered, "I'm gay but nice try," before she walked around him with a wide smirk proudly displayed across her face.

"Wow," the silent Bennett witch mumbled before she exclaimed with an amused smile playing on her lips, "that's the first time Damon didn't get his way."

The group of teenagers all laughed as they noticed the embarrassed look on the older Salvatore's face when he didn't get what he wanted. "Shut it, Bennett," Damon growled while he glared at the bane of his existence that comes in the form of the four supernatural beings. The Salvatore vampire then swiftly turned around and pushed away his embarrassment with his usual cocky smirk before he told Natalia, "I like you. You're feisty." Damon nodded his head to himself before he exclaimed, "you can be my wingwoman. Just don't swoop in on my girls."

Natalia couldn't help but to roll her blue eyes at the cocky vampire. He's definitely another Kol, the Mikaelson vampire thought as that used to be her and her baby brother's thing back in the day - where they would be each other's wingman and wingwoman to pick up girls. However, this vampire was slightly more annoying than Kol. She could tell that they would either be best friends or absolute fucking nightmares to be around if they were to get to know each other - but Natalia definitely didn't have a plan to do that when she was only here to get information for Klaus, not to play house with a bunch of amateurs.

"Natalia doesn't want to hang out with you," the Forbes vampire exclaimed as she joined in rolling her eyes at the older Salvatore vampire. Caroline tossed her arm over Natalia's shoulder as she pulled the brunette girl down onto the loveseat before she told Damon, "she's my bestie, not yours."

Damon's interest was instantly peaked when he finally heard the name of the mysterious girl. "Hmm, Natalia was it?" The Salvatore vampire questioned with a small smirk playing on his lips before he continued to question with a small twitch of his head, "and who is Natalia?" The blue eyed vampire wanted to know why his brother thought it was smart idea to bring a human around to the boarding house when they were already overflowing with shit that comes in the form of the hybrid. They certainly didn't need to have worry about some human that the group befriended.

The Gilbert girl was the one to answer Damon's question as she took a seat on the leather chair across from the Forbes vampire and her new friend before she shot Natalia a small smile and explained to the older Salvatore, "she's Alaric's niece."

Damon's bright blue eyes slightly widened in surprise when he heard a piece of information about the mysterious girl. "Oh, really?" The Salvatore vampire questioned with his brows furrowed before he stated with puzzlement flowing throughout his voice, "he's never mentioned he had any other family."

Natalia could instantly tell the blue eyed vampire was suspicious of her and her motives, so she knew that she needed to continue her lie as her brother's current body's niece. "It's a protective thing," Natalia uttered with a small shrug before she explained, "Ric likes to keep his only family hidden from any possible enemies." The Mikaelson vampire watched the Salvatore vampire carefully as she continued, "I'm just now joining him here in Mystic Falls since I've been stuck in Boston working on a case."

Damon's brows slightly furrowed as he listened to the brunette girl's story before something caught his attention. "A case?" The Salvatore vampire inquired with a raised eyebrow. Damon could probably guess what that meant but he wanted to hear it from Natalia before he started making any assumptions about the girl and what she knew from Alaric.

"She's a vampire hunter, too," the unusually silent Bennett witch answered before Natalia could from her stance against the fireplace with her arms tightly crossed over her grey sweater. Bonnie was still extremely cautious in the brunette girl's presence as she didn't completely believe her story. There was just something that was bugging Bonnie about the whole thing and she hoped that she would find out what it was sooner rather than later.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," Damon exclaimed as his usual smirk lifted onto his lips. The Salvatore vampire pointed his finger at the vampire hunter with a stern glare before he warned Natalia, "but if you try to kill me like your uncle has tried to do a lot in the past, I won't hesitate to kill you."

If you only knew who you just taunted, Natalia thought with a roll of her blue eyes. If it wasn't for her duty to help her brother break his hybrid curse, Natalia's hand would have already been inside of the Salvatore vampire's chest and she would have pulled out his heart for his threat. Natalia and the rest of the Mikaelson family didn't take threats lightly. However, sadly, Natalia couldn't exactly kill the vampire yet, so she just only glared at the Salvatore before she muttered, "I would like to see you try."

Damon, much like Natalia, never backed down from a challenge, and he wasn't going to start now. The Salvatore vampire shot the hunter a sarcastic smile before he turned around like he wasn't going to do anything. But if anyone knew Damon, they knew this wasn't the end of the conversation with the vampire hunter and just like everyone thought, Damon swiftly vamp sped up to the brunette girl to go in for his attack.

Natalia had immediately seen what was coming the moment that the Salvatore vampire had smiled at her. It was just in their blood as vampires to want to prove a point for their ego. The Mikaelson vampire knew that she needed to keep up her human act, though, so she let the Salvatore pick her up from her spot on the loveseat before he pushed her against the wall with his hand wrapped around her throat.

Natalia kept her face calm like any experienced hunter would do in this situation when her life is 'in danger.' The Mikaelson vampire couldn't help the small smirk that lifted onto her lips while she stared directly into the Salvatore's blue irises while she grabbed the pencil in the side pocket of her leather jacket. Thank you, Mystic Falls High School, Natalia surprisingly thought as she knew this was her only human way of defending herself.

The Mikaelson vampire continued to hold the cocky Salvatore's gaze before she swiftly jammed the wooden pencil into the vampire's arm that was still holding on her neck. Natalia widely smirked when the blue eyed supernatural being quickly released her at the intrusion of the pencil passing through his skin. "Sorry, Salvatore," Natalia sarcastically apologized before she brushed off the invisible dirt from her leather jacket as she exclaimed, "but I only let the ladies put their hands around my neck."

"It's like another Damon," Caroline complained with a loud groan as the vampire hunter and the vampire both smirked at one another. The Forbes supernatural being swiftly stood up from the loveseat and vamp sped to stand next to Natalia before she vamped them back to the loveseat as she told everyone in the room, "Damon isn't allowed to be around my bestie. He'll turn her against me."

"I think you'll do that all on your own, barbie," the Salvatore vampire muttered with an eye roll before he walked over to the table of alcohol towards the back of the living room. Damon grabbed the crystal bottle of bourbon and pointed it towards Natalia before he exclaimed and poured himself a glass of the amber liquid, "you got spunk, Buffy. I'll give you that." The older Salvatore lightly shrugged his shoulders with a sarcastic smile before he carelessly added, "I guess I'll keep you around."

Natalia rolled her blue eyes at the cocky vampire before she muttered sarcastically from beside the Forbes vampire, "oh, I'm sure that is the reason." The Mikaelson vampire shot Damon another smirk before she continued, "and not because I would kick your ass."

Caroline released a happy sigh as she listened to the vampire hunter before she gushed to the brunette girl, "God, I'm so glad I decided to walk up to you in the hallway that day." The Forbes vampire shot Damon a small smirk of her own before she added, "finally someone to put Damon in his place."

"Oh, ha ha," the older Salvatore vampire sarcastically muttered to Caroline before he grabbed his glass of alcohol and moved around the living room until he reached one of the chairs that was directly across from the vampire hunter. "So, what all has Ric told you about what has been going on?" Damon curiously wondered after he took a heavy gulp of his bourbon.

Natalia knew that she already told the human doppelganger and her group of friends what she knew but the Mikaelson vampire also knew that she had to tell Damon as well. "He told me pretty much everything during these last few weeks when I was getting ready to come down to Mystic Falls from Boston," the Mikaelson vampire stated to keep up her lie. "He told me about Katherine arriving in town and all the way through to Klaus and the whole sacrifice," Natalia continued before she added, "everyone is basically clueless about how to stop Klaus, but Ric called me down to help in any way I can to stop the sacrifice from happening."

Damon silently nodded his head for a moment before he mumbled, "good, that's good." The Salvatore vampire took another large gulp of his alcoholic drink before he exclaimed with a bitter smile, "because we don't have a clue at what we're doing at this point."

Natalia tried to hide the smirk that wanted to lift up onto her lips at the clueless group. Klaus has nothing to worry about, the Mikaelson vampire thought as they were basically dealing with amateurs. Natalia knew that she didn't need to offer any advice or strategy by how hopeless the Scooby gang was.

It definitely made Natalia's job easier now that she didn't have to utter the horrible and positive speech that she had came up with. Natalia knew that they just needed to hear something that would help them feel better, so the Mikaelson vampire told the group with a small smile playing on her lips, "well, I'm here to help in anyway I can and I'll do everything I can to protect Elena."

The human doppelganger smiled softly across at the vampire hunter before she quietly murmured, "thank you." Elena couldn't help but to feel happy that Natalia would be protecting her. The Gilbert girl just felt this trust within the vampire hunter that she couldn't explain. Elena has never been one to get so attached to someone in her life - besides Caroline but she basically forced herself into the Gilbert girl's life when they were three - so it was shocking how connected she already felt with her history teacher's niece. Elena just felt something deep in her soul that told her Natalia was going to be here for the long hall and she would get that future she always wished for.

Stefan nodded his head in agreement with the human doppelganger as he placed a comforting hand onto his girlfriend's shoulder before he told Natalia, "yeah, we really appreciate it." The younger Salvatore shot the vampire hunter a small smile before he apologized, "and I'm sorry we had to drag you into this mess." Stefan knew it was a lot to ask for when going against the hybrid but he was really grateful for the help from the young vampire hunter.

Natalia lightly shrugged her shoulders through her leather jacket before she muttered, "I have no other place to be." The Mikaelson vampire then connected her blue eyes with the human doppelganger's soft brown ones as she murmured, "beside, protecting Elena doesn't seem so bad."

The Gilbert girl couldn't help but to immediately blush while she held eye contact with Natalia. The human doppelganger quickly looked down at her fingers when she felt a rush of color reach her tan cheeks before she awkwardly cleared her throat. Elena honestly didn't understand these feelings that she would get when Natalia said or did a certain thing. It confused Elena because she had only ever got those feelings when Stefan, her boyfriend, did something sweet for her.

Elena was in a happy relationship with her boyfriend and she always thought all her life that she was straight, so it made Elena to want to question everything that she thought she knew about herself. However, the human doppelganger knew there was no time to figure out these strange feelings for the vampire hunter, though, when they were currently trying to survive the baddest supernatural creature in existence.

A large shiver instantly ran down Elena's back at just the thought of the sacrifice and of Klaus. The Gilbert girl hated talking about the hybrid when she just wanted to feel normal. It was at the point where Elena was seconds away from screaming, so Elena asked with little humor in her voice as she felt her heart pound in her chest with anxiety, "can we not talk about Klaus for five seconds?"

Elena heaved out an exhausted sigh after the words fell from her mouth before she accidentally connected her afraid brown eyes with Natalia's strong blue ones. The Gilbert girl felt her breath leave her body when she saw the vampire hunter was giving her an assuring smile. This was another reason that Elena was so confused about her feelings as just one look from Natalia instantly had Elena calming down from her thoughts of Klaus.

The living room of the Salvatore boarding house settled in an awkward silence after Elena's outburst - something the human doppelganger had never done before she met Natalia and allowed herself to feel. However, the silence was thankfully interrupted by the ever so friendly younger Salvatore as he looked over to the vampire hunter before he curiously asked, "so, how are you liking Mystic Falls so far?"

Wow, the ripper has definitely changed, Natalia thought as her old best friend would have never tried to make everything better, instead he would have made the silence worse by suggesting murder. The Mikaelson vampire had to remind herself that this wasn't the same Stefan that she had fun ripping through an all girl's boarding school in Chicago. No, it was the boring and peacemaking Stefan. God, it's so dull being kind and considerate, Natalia bitterly thought - without knowing that she would turn into that exact person with absolutely zero hesitation in the future.

"It's small," Natalia muttered with a small chuckle as she finally answered the younger Salvatore's question after she got out of her thoughts of the past. The Mikaelson vampire lightly shrugged her shoulders before she commented, "but it's not as bad as I originally thought." Natalia, despite hating the hot and small town of Mystic Falls, still found a few things that she enjoyed like her new plaything in the form of Maria - the original's favorite bartender.

"Yeah," Stefan muttered as he nodded his head in understanding from his own experience before he explained to the newest resident of their small town, "when I first arrived back home to Mystic Falls, it took a couple of weeks before I could actually relax."

Caroline carelessly waved her hand as she dismissed the younger Salvatore before she assured her fashionista friend, "you'll get used to the small town vibe soon enough." The Forbes vampire then pointed at the hunter with an eye roll as she muttered while she imitated her least favorite teacher, "but the one thing you will not get used to is 'Mrs. You Need To Finish Your Algebra Work Or You Won't Graduate, Caroline.'

The Mikaelson vampire released a loud and amused chuckle as she remembered watching the young supernatural being get yelled at by their algebra teacher this morning because they had been talking. "Yeah, I definitely don't look forward to that class," Natalia told the blonde vampire as she rolled her blue irises at the thought of the irritating teacher.

"Right!" Caroline exclaimed as she grabbed ahold of the vampire hunter's lower arm before she commented, "she's such a bitch." The Forbes vampire shook her head with annoyance in her blue eyes before she confessed in a low mumble, "I want to drain her every single time that she opens her mouth."

There was instantly a round of gasps that went around the living room of the Salvatore boarding house at Caroline's confession before the Bennett witch, the Gilbert girl, and the younger Salvatore all scolded their friend, "Caroline!" The other two vampires in the room had a complete different reaction, though. The older Salvatore amusingly laughed while the original hid her amusement with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"What?" Caroline yelped with her blue eyes widened at the fact that her friends were all ganging up on her. The Forbes vampire defensively crossed her arms over her blouse before she mumbled with a small pout, "it's not like I would actually do it."

That's a shame, Natalia thought to herself with a smirk still shining across her face as she missed having a partner in crime for her murdering sprees. It had been Klaus but he ruined that by killing her fiance, there had also been her younger siblings, Rebekah and Kol, but then they got staked and, of course, there had been Stefan but obviously that was ruined when Klaus made her old best friend forget about their time together. However, Natalia knew it wouldn't be in her or Klaus' best interest to make Caroline into a homicidal vampire at the moment, so she kept her mouth shut about going on a little murder spree with the Forbes vampire.

Natalia knew that she needed to keep up this sweet and kind act for the Scooby gang - instead of how she usually would act like the true diabolical and vicious Mikaelson that she was. "Don't worry, Elena," the original assured the human doppelganger as she shot the Gilbert girl a sicking sweet smile before she joked with a teasingly wink, "I'd stop her before she could kill anyone."

The Gilbert girl released a small laugh as Natalia's words helped calm her worries - even though she did know her blonde best friend had just been joking around and it wouldn't actually kill their algebra teacher. "Thank you," Elena uttered through her laughing before she softly smiled across at the vampire hunter. God, what are you doing to me? The human doppelganger thought to herself as she quickly glanced away from Natalia when she caught herself smiling and becoming mush in front of the vampire hunter.

Natalia let a wide smirk spread across her lips as she watched the emotions flash across the Gilbert girl's face. However, though, before the Mikaelson vampire could tease the human doppelganger like she wanted, Natalia was soon interrupted when her cell phone began to loudly blare.

Natalia huffed out a sigh at the disruption before she pulled the ringing device from the pocket of her leather jacket. The Mikaelson vampire realized it was just a text message when a series of words popped up on the screen. Natalia immediately rolled her blue eyes when she saw it was Klaus telling her to get to the apartment now. I'm older, you jackass, you don't tell me what to do, Natalia thought to herself in annoyance as she always hated when her brothers would command something of her.

However, Natalia knew it would be in her best interest if she didn't want to listen to her hybrid brother complain about her not listening to him when she would get to the vampire hunter's apartment. So, instead of staying at the Salvatore boarding house just to spite her younger brother, Natalia stood up from the loveseat with a sigh before she told the Scooby gang, "sorry, guys. I gotta go. Ric wants me back at the apartment."

"Tell Ric to call me," the older Salvatore ordered to the young vampire hunter as he stood up from the leather chair to pour himself another glass of his go-to drink of bourbon. Damon wasn't worried - more like puzzled - to why the older vampire hunter hadn't been answering his calls today. They were all supposed to stay connected since Klaus had shown himself but Damon was definitely not worried about the guy.

Natalia pushed her cell phone back to the pocket of her leather jacket before she sarcastically uttered as she faced the older Salvatore, "I'm sure the vampire hunter will love to hear from a vampire."

"Hey!" The older Salvatore exclaimed before he pointed across towards the young vampire hunter with his empty crystal glass before he muttered, "don't let him fool you." Damon shot the acting Saltzman girl a wide smirk before he jokingly added, "we're besties."

The Mikaelson vampire released a heavy chuckle as she could only imagine the relationship that the cocky vampire and her brother's temporary meat suit had. "Oh, I'm sure," Natalia uttered sarcastically towards the older Salvatore. The original shared a small laugh with Damon before Natalia turned her focus on the four teenagers. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Natalia uttered and waved her hand before she turned around to exit out of the boarding house.

However, when the Gilbert girl realized that Natalia was about to leave after they all said their goodbyes to the vampire hunter, Elena quickly stood up from her seat and stated as she didn't want to leave Natalia's presence just yet, "I should get going, too. It's already getting dark." Elena didn't know why but she felt like she needed to be around the young Saltzman girl. Natalia, despite all her flirting and dark exterior, made the human girl feel so safe and relaxed - something that Elena had never felt at the same time.

Stefan pulled himself up from his position on the arm of the chair that his girlfriend had been sitting in before he looked at the standing human doppelganger with his brows pulled together. "Do you need me to take you home?" The younger Salvatore wondered with worry in his voice as he didn't like the idea of letting Elena walk home all alone - especially with Klaus hanging around Mystic Falls.

The Mikaelson vampire knew this was her chance to get closer to her brother's doppelganger without the Scooby gang being around. Natalia figured this way she would be able to gain more of Elena's trust - and definitely not because she liked being around the Petrova doppelganger or enjoyed her kind and innocent nature - so the original turned around before she could fully exit out of the living room and suggested, "I can take you home if you want." Natalia lightly shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal before she added, "it's on my way."

Elena immediately smiled widely across at the vampire hunter as that was exactly what she had been hoping for. The human doppelganger didn't want this calmness that she felt around Natalia to end. It was like she finally felt normal for once in her life since the Salvatore brothers had arrived in Mystic Falls. It didn't really make sense to Elena why she felt this way with only knowing the cocky and confident Saltzman girl for a few days but Elena definitely wasn't going to question it as she was afraid that the feeling would disappear.

"That would be great," Elena told the young vampire hunter once she pulled herself out of her thoughts before she offered her praise with a small smile still playing on her lips, "thank you." The human doppelganger then turned around and faced her boyfriend before she walked up to Stefan and placed a kiss onto his cheek. "I'll let you know when I made it home," Elena promised as she knew how Stefan could get with her safety.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you?" The green eyed vampire questioned with his brows furrowed even further as his body began to fill with anxiety. Stefan felt like he was in a state of panic every time that he wasn't in his girlfriend's presence as he felt like she would end disappearing on him forever.

The Gilbert girl gave her boyfriend an assuring smile while she squeezed his hand before she uttered, "I'll be alright." Elena glanced back towards Natalia by the threshold of the living room before she told the younger Salvatore with a small chuckle, "besides, I have a vampire hunter to protect me."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Steffie. Our girl is in good hands," the original hollered to the obviously worried Salvatore vampire with a small smirk playing on her lips. Natalia knew that she probably should have not used the old nickname that she and her sister gave Stefan but she couldn't help but to want to tease her old best friend like she did back in the day.

The younger Salvatore instantly furrowed his brows as he stared at the smirking vampire hunter before he quickly shook his head. Stefan didn't understand why Natalia would call him by some random name when they barely knew each other. However, the green eyed vampire didn't give it much thought, though, encase he had just misheard the young Saltzman girl. Instead, Stefan stared across at his girlfriend for a minute or so with a conflicted expression shining across his face before he finally gave in. "Alright," Stefan mumbled as he knew Elena wouldn't back down before he told her along with giving her a short but sweet kiss on the lips, "but give me a call as soon as you get in the house."

"I will," the Gilbert girl promised with a small smile before she bent down to the ground by the chair that she had been sitting in and grabbed her tan book bag. The human doppelganger then slipped her bag over her shoulder and said a quick goodbye to her best friends, Bonnie and Caroline, before she headed towards the grinning Saltzman girl.

"Stay sharp out there, Buffy," the older Salvatore called out to the newest vampire hunter before the two brunette girls could fully make it out of the living room with a wide smirk shining across his lips.

Natalia turned around at the extremely annoying nickname and looked at the older Salvatore before she uttered with her own smirk playing on her lips, "I think you are the one that needs to stay sharp, old man." The original knew that she was obviously older by a way lot but she knew it would irritate the vampire. Natalia gave the older Salvatore a sarcastic smile before she continued with the banter that she surprisingly didn't mind with the cocky vampire, "wouldn't want you to accidentally get staked, Salvatore."

The Mikaelson vampire didn't wait for Damon to respond as she knew that they would end up going back and forth all night since she definitely wouldn't stop or she would just end up killing him and she didn't need that to happen right now. Instead, Natalia told the human doppelganger to come on before she turned around and walked out of the Salvatore boarding house with the loud and annoyed grumbling of Damon's voice trailing behind them.

The Petrova doppelganger and the Mikaelson vampire silently entered Natalia's black BMW before the blue eyed supernatural being headed out of the boarding house driveway and down the road. The car stayed silent with only Elena giving the original directions to her house every once in awhile. However, the silence wasn't awkward or tense. It was very calming for the usually stressed out Gilbert girl while Natalia felt a sense of peacefulness in the silence that she didn't really get to feel - except for when she was in her villa in Italy.

The black BMW traveled throughout the quiet Mystic Falls for about another ten minutes before the comfortable silence was interrupted when the human doppelganger turned slightly to the right as she focused her brown irises onto Natalia and softly murmured, "thank you." Elena wasn't exactly sure what she was thanking the vampire hunter for since there was a lot - coming down to Mystic Falls to help, being a friend to her, or just for driving her home - but she felt like that she needed to show her praise for the brunette girl.

The Mikaelson vampire took her blue irises off of the road for a few seconds as she glanced over to the human doppelganger with her brows pulled together. Natalia couldn't help but to quietly chuckle once she focused back onto the road as Elena really was very nice and innocent - unlike all the other Petrova doppelgangers. "You don't have to keep thanking me," the original told the Gilbert girl with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I know," the Gilbert girl mumbled as she looked down and played with her fingers before she uttered with more confidence in her voice, "but I wanted to." Elena turned her brown irises back over to the driving vampire hunter before she explained why she needed to thank Natalia, "you didn't have to come all the way down here from Boston for someone you didn't even know about a few days ago." The human girl smiled over at Natalia, even though she knew it was too dark to tell, before she continued, "you can still leave this all behind but I'm very grateful for you."

The seductive and sinful Mikaelson could barely hold back her shock from racking throughout her body from the human doppelganger's kind words. Natalia couldn't even remember the last time that someone had actually thanked her for something that she did for them. It wasn't like Natalia was the kindness of vampires - she was far from it - but it still shocked her that Elena was being so sincere with her praise - even though she was lying to Elena and her friends about the purpose of her arrival - since the last person that actually thanked her was her late fiance.

The last time Natalia actually gotten shown praise was the night before her hybrid of a brother killed her fiance. Natalia had promised that she and Victoria would leave France and leave town so they could be together without the worries of being judged and the safety that Natalia's enemies wouldn't touch Victoria if they weren't together with her family. The blonde human, Victoria Martin, had shown her praise with words of an angel thanking her Gods for the meaning of life. It had touched Natalia so much and made her fall even more in love with the human.

That's not going to happen this time, Natalia reminded herself as she was not going to fall for another human just because she was saying something sweet and meaningful. The Mikaelson vampire mentally shook her head as she tried to get rid of those thoughts before she shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal and told Elena, "it's the right thing to do. Anyone would do it if they were in my place."

The human doppelganger immediately and swiftly shook her head in disagreement as she muttered a strong, "no." Elena turned her body more to the side so her left leg was further up in the passenger seat before she reached over and lightly placed her hand onto Natalia's lower arm. "No one would have done what you are doing, don't you get that?" The Gilbert girl exclaimed with a silent sigh from the fact that Natalia was being so chill about this.

"No one in their right mind would come to Mystic Falls to get in the way of Klaus' plan," Elena stated before she gave the Saltzman girl a soft smile and whispered, "but you did." Elena stared at the side of Natalia's face for a moment before she lifted up her hands in innocence before she added, "I know Ric made you come down here but still. It means a lot to me that you're helping us."

The Mikaelson vampire took her time as she took in the human doppelganger's words before she turned and looked into Elena's honest and kind brown eyes once they reached a red light. Natalia didn't know why the doppelganger's words were affecting her so much when she was lying to the girl about why she was 'offering' her help. But just being around Elena and seeing how she lives and how kind she is, it made Natalia feel some type of way and Natalia absolutely hated feeling that she was slowly becoming soft for the doppelganger.

Natalia continued to have her hard blue irises locked with Elena's soft ones until she could see the flicker of the green light out of the corner of her eye. The Mikaelson vampire turned back around and continued to drive as she pulled into Elena's neighborhood before she quietly muttered, "it's not a hard choice to make, Elena." The Mikaelson vampire didn't mean to sound so rude and hard but she was just hating how she couldn't stop the emotions that Elena was making her feel.

The black BMW stayed silent after the short words from the Mikaelson vampire as the human doppelganger was trying to understand what that meant while Natalia was slowly starting to feel conflicted about her presence in Mystic Falls. However, though, when the vehicle pulled in front of the Gilbert house, Elena gained the confidence that she needed as she inquired with a deep frown, "why is it not a hard choice?" Elena shook her head before she mumbled as she couldn't understand why Natalia would do this, "you could get killed if you get in Klaus' way."

Trust me, I know he will, the Mikaelson vampire bitterly thought to herself as she entertained the idea of helping out the Scooby gang instead of her own flesh and blood. Just the thought of betraying Klaus like that was mentally fucking with Natalia's mind. There had never been a time when Natalia seriously thought of turning on any of her siblings and now all it took was a few kind words from a Petrova doppelganger and that infuriated the original.

Natalia couldn't even come up with a response to the Gilbert girl with he thoughts all over the place. So, instead of saying anything at all, the Mikaelson vampire exited out of her black BMW before she rounded the vehicle and silently waited for Elena to join her so she could walk her to the front door. I definitely don't need the ripper on my back if she doesn't get in safely, Natalia thought as that was definitely the reason that she was standing there instead of just leaving.

Elena was completely confused by the time that she finally exited out of the car at the way Natalia's relaxed attitude turned hard and unfriendly. The Gilbert girl didn't know how a mad Natalia would react if she pushed her too much, so Elena decided that she would stay silent until the Saltzman girl said anything, if she did.

The puzzled Elena, who was trying to recall what she had said to make the Saltzman girl to react this way, and the irritated Natalia, who was pissed off that she was even having these thoughts, silently and tensely walked up the pathway of the Gilbert yard before they reached the front steps of the porch. The Mikaelson vampire noticed that Elena's tense figure was about to walk up the steps, so she quickly grabbed the human doppelganger's hand and turned her around. Natalia felt like that she couldn't leave without explaining herself - even know she knew it was going to further fuck with her jumbled mind.

"Elena, I've only known you for a few days," the Mikaelson vampire began as she stared into the human girl's furrowed brown eyes, "but trust me when I tell you that you are worth all the trouble that I'll face against Klaus." I hate that you slithered your way in my cold heart, Natalia added to herself.

The Mikaelson vampire couldn't help the small smile that pulled onto her hard face as she continued with the mixed emotions that she was feeling about the human doppelganger, "you are so kind and selfless that you deserve to live." Natalia briefly paused as she glanced away from Elena's soft brown eyes before she recalled, "you told me yourself that you feel like your life is being cut short because you got dealt a bad hand by being Katherine's doppelganger." The original slowly brought her thumb underneath Elena's chin before she softly murmured, "you deserve all the happiness in the world, Elena, and I want to give you that."

Natalia, even though she hated every single word that came out of her mouth, meant them all as the latest Petrova doppelganger had slithered her way into the usually sinful original's heart in just a few conversations. Natalia absolutely despised that she was beginning to feel like she would do anything for Elena. The Mikaelson vampire made a mental note to herself, though, to push away all of these feelings with the help of her plaything as she couldn't get attached to another doppelganger.

The Gilbert girl couldn't help but stand there in complete shock as Natalia slowly stroked the side of her face. Elena wasn't expecting the brunette girl to say all those things that she could only hope to hear from her own boyfriend. It meant the world to the human doppelganger that someone had listened to her feelings and was willing to make them happen - unlike everyone else in her life, who never asked what she wanted.

The tension that was there earlier was now entirely gone as the human doppelganger and the Mikaelson vampire stared across at one another with only a few inches between them. There was only the sound of Elena's breathing and the crickets through the night before the aforementioned human girl barely uttered in a whisper, "I'm not supposed to say thank you, so I appreciate you."

The original vampire and the human girl immediately busted out into a heavy laughter at Elena's serious words from the fact that she had taken Natalia's words to heart about not having to continue to thank her. The laughing lasted for a few minutes before they calmed down while they smiled at one another.

"You can thank me by living your life the way that it makes you happy," the Mikaelson vampire told the human girl after a moment of calm silence as her thumb lightly grazed the side of Elena's palm.

The Gilbert girl silently nodded her head as she agreed to Natalia's words before she murmured with a small smile playing on her lips, "I can do that."

"Good," the Mikaelson vampire commented in the same tone as the human doppelganger before she grinned right back at the Gilbert girl. Natalia honestly wouldn't recognize herself right now with how soft she was being with Elena but she couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment.

The two brunette girls smiled at one another for another minute or so before an idea popped into Elena's head. "Hey," the Gilbert girl began before she wondered as she didn't want their night to end just yet, "do you want come in for a little bit?" Elena didn't want the vampire hunter to leave after their last conversation as she felt even more safe and comfortable around the girl who would do anything for her.

Natalia turned her gaze up to the Gilbert house at the question while she bit down on her bottom lip. The silence while she stared at the home that probably held many happy memories made Natalia remember everything that she tried to forget a few minutes ago. Natalia reminded herself that she wasn't some nice girl befriending Elena. She was a murderous vampire, who planned on helping her brother sacrifice the aforementioned girl. Natalia had to remind herself that this wasn't some happy fairy tale where she would get the girl at the end of the story and her brother wouldn't hate her or possibly kill her if she did what she was conflicted about.

Natalia knew that she couldn't go inside that happy and loving home with the human doppelganger. It just wasn't her reality so the Mikaelson vampire forced herself out of this dreamland that she could only hope for before she faced Elena. "I should go," Natalia mumbled as she finally answered the human girl's question in a quiet and tense voice.

"Oh," Elena mumbled with disappointment shining throughout her voice that Natalia had to be blind to not see the hurt in the human girl's eyes. The Gilbert girl released an awkward chuckle as she shook her head before she muttered with a small but sad smile, "you have to get to Ric. I'm sorry, that was a stupid idea."

The Mikaelson vampire shot the human doppelganger a sliver of a smile as she hated hearing the sadness in Elena's voice before she promised, even though she didn't plan on ever following through for the sake of her family, "maybe some other time." Natalia, for reasons that she hated, did want to stay and go into the Gilbert house. However, Natalia knew that she had push Elena and these intrusive feelings away if she was going to survive this dreaded town and go back to her home in Italy.

"Yeah, of course," the Gilbert girl murmured in agreement but even Elena didn't believe what the vampire hunter had said. Elena just felt like she was being pushed out now that Natalia had shown actual feelings towards her. It reminded Elena how Damon used to push away his feelings and want everyone to hate him.

Elena didn't want Natalia to feel like she had push her away, so the Gilbert girl threw caution out of the window as she swiftly walked into the vampire hunter's body and pulled her into a tight hug. The human doppelganger breathed in Natalia's scent as she held her close before she mumbled her goodbye, "I'll see you at school."

Natalia tried to fight herself but she instantly became soft for the human doppelganger which caused her to wrap her arms tightly around the shorter girl's neck. The Mikaelson vampire stayed like that for a moment before she had to force herself to step back when she felt her mixed emotions beginning to cloud her mind again.

"See you," Natalia muttered in a tense voice before she swiftly turned around and hurriedly entered her black BMW as if that would stop her irritating emotions. The Mikaelson vampire shot the human doppelganger a short smile so Elena wouldn't worry - Natalia didn't even know why she cared - before she watched Elena enter the Gilbert house.

Natalia immediately released a heavy sigh once she was alone before she angrily slammed her fists against the black leather steering wheel. "Fuck!" The Mikaelson vampire shouted before she cried out in frustration, "what are you doing to me?" Natalia didn't even know how this was happening right now. She came to this shitty town to fulfill a centuries old promise for her hybrid of a brother with the plan to terrorize the town's people in the meantime. But here Natalia was, actually showing feelings for the first time in centuries for a doppelganger that she swore she would never get close to again.

The Mikaelson vampire squeezed her blue eyes closed as she felt like she was either going to start crying or she was going to kill an entire town. Natalia never imagined this would happen to her - maybe her twin but not her. Natalia wanted to cause herself pain like her father used to with just the thought of deciding who's side she was on - her brother's or Elena's. It absolutely pained Natalia that she was even thinking about betraying Klaus like that.

Natalia had only ever cared about her family - besides Victoria - so the blue eyed vampire felt so damn conflicted with the human doppelganger slithering her way inside of Natalia's heart. The sinful and seductive Mikaelson couldn't even decide which side was wrong and which side was right at this point by how quickly she was beginning to care for latest Petrova doppelganger. However, as Natalia took a deep breath and opened up her eyes, she knew she needed to push away this feelings. Natalia knew that she had shut her emotions when it came to these new feelings that Elena was making her feel for the sake of her brother's happiness.


	9. Vampire?

The sinful and seductive Mikaelson had been hanging around the resident Scooby gang of Mystic Falls for a little over a week now and they all seemed to trust Natalia like they were all old friends - which made the female original's job that much easier. Natalia didn't even have to try that hard to see what they know about Klaus and their plan to stop him along with sacrifice since the group basically have told Natalia everything that she wanted to know.

Natalia had very good relationships with almost everyone in the group - like for instance - the original was practically best friends with the resident blonde vampire, Caroline Forbes, even though she did annoy Natalia sometimes with her high pitched voice and her bubbly attitude. However, despite how sometimes Natalia wanted to snap the blonde's pretty little neck, the original actually liked the Forbes vampire. Caroline was also very much into fashion like herself, so that was definitely a plus for Natalia.

The Bennett witch, though, was a whole nother story since Bonnie didn't exactly like her - something Natalia had come to realize over the past week since she always got that reaction out of witches. Natalia was almost certain that there hadn't been a witch over the centuries that didn't hate at least one of the Mikaelson siblings, so Natalia didn't really take offense to how the Bennett witch acted around her since it was nothing new that she had experienced over the years. However, that didn't mean that Natalia didn't still find Bonnie Bennett to be a big bitch and show her annoyance as much as she could for her distaste for the bratty witch.

Then there was the oldest vampire in the group - Damon Salvatore. The Mikaelson vampire didn't enjoy the blue eyed supernatural being's presence at first but she slowly got used to him and his humor. It actually took a night of drinking at the local bar and them getting drunk while they played each other's wingman and wingwoman to pick up girls before they finally built a nice friendship filled with a love and hate banter with one another.

There was also the other brother - Stefan Salvatore - who was still the same lovable boy that Natalia remembered from back in the day in Chicago. However, sadly, Stefan wasn't that flirty and murderous vampire anymore that Natalia had been instantly drawn to. That was the downside to Natalia meeting with her old best friend again since Stefan didn't remember a single memory that he and Natalia had shared like when he was a ripper and the fun that they had while terrorizing an all girls boarding school.

Obviously, the seductive Mikaelson knew that had to do with the fact that her brother, the all mighty hybrid, took away Stefan's memories from their time in Chicago along with the memories of her two other siblings to keep them protected from their bastard father. However, Natalia also had a feeling that Stefan wasn't that murderous monster anymore because he was deeply in love with the human Petrova doppelganger.

Speaking of the Petrova doppelganger - Elena not Katherine - the Mikaelson vampire had been keeping her distance from the girl ever since their talk a week ago in front of the Gilbert house and when Natalia had decided to push away her feelings for the sake of her brother. It absolutely pained Natalia to ignore the human girl and constantly hurt her feelings but Natalia always reminded herself that she was only in Mystic Falls for Klaus and that her childish feelings didn't matter.

The female Mikaelson had her moments of struggles when it came to her growing feelings for the Petrova human doppelganger and her urge to pull Elena into a hug whenever she would pout at her. However, Natalia solved most of her problems with her plaything - Maria Thomas. The blonde bartender at Mystic Grill was a big help in helping Natalia push away her feelings for the Gilbert girl and offered a good distraction.

The comfortable calmness that Natalia had recently been feeling in Mystic Falls with her friendship with the Scooby gang, pushing away Elena, and her 'relationship' with Maria was all too soon coming to an end. It took all of three weeks of the original vampire being in Mystic Falls and allowed into the Scooby gang with opened arms before her real identity was finally exposed.

The seductive Mikaelson was currently talking to her little plaything and girlfriend, Maria - who she had realized also went to Mystic Falls High School after she had quite literally ran into the blonde a few days ago in the hallway. Natalia had enjoyed the human girl's company during her sex fest with Katherine, so she figured that she would keep Maria around as her temporarily girlfriend to help push away her feeling for Elena - which helped quite a lot since the Gilbert girl usually kept her distance when Maria was around.

It was the end of the day on a Thursday afternoon and Natalia had the blonde girl pushed against a row of grey lockers. This was basically the original's everyday routine. She would go to school like any normal teenager, be friendly with Scooby gang and gain information on their plan of destroying her brother, have fun with her plaything, before she would find herself back at the vampire hunter's apartment.

"You wore the dress that I bought you," the seductive Mikaelson murmured as she had her right hand pressed against the cold and grey locker right by Maria's head and her left hand settled lowly onto Maria's green polka dot sundress covered waist. Natalia let her blue irises roam down Maria's body as she appreciated the way that the Italian fabric showed off the human girl's best features like her cleavage and her toned stomach.

The Thomas girl released a playful giggle that screamed dumb-busty-blonde-energy - which used to always annoy Natalia terribly but since had then gotten used to it - as she trailed her fingers down the thin sheer fabric that covered the Mikaelson vampire's arms before she settled her finger tips at the bottom of Natalia's sun and moon dress that barely covered over the vampire's thighs. "I knew how much you liked me in it," Maria seductively uttered before she whispered against the shell of Natalia's ear, "and I know how much you like it on the floor."

Natalia released an amused chuckle at the sight of her aroused plaything. It was another thing that Natalia really liked about the blonde girl - how she was always down for sex. The seductive Mikaelson had spent over half her life as a vampire in bed with her female suitors after her fiance died and she gave up on finding love so it was quite nice that Maria wasn't one of those clingy girls that wanted a steady relationship. Instead, Maria was just like her when it came to their relationship that focused mainly on their sexual attraction towards one another with the human girl sometimes wanting to go out on dates.

"You do look quite delicious in this dress," the seductive Mikaelson told her little plaything as she trailed her left hand up and down the side of Maria's body from her juicy breasts and down to her exposed stomach. Natalia leaned down since she was a little taller before she playfully nibbled her fangs against Maria's neck without drawing any blood to gain anyone's attention on her vampirism.

The Thomas girl released a moan that she had felt like she had been holding in since this morning at the bus stop before school when she and Natalia had been standing around a group of five cheerleaders with Natalia's hands under her dress and wouldn't allow her to cum. "God, I wish you would just take me already," Maria groaned as her hands squeezed Natalia's juicy ass that was barely covered by her dress with not a single care in the world for who could be watching them. The blonde girl released another moan when she felt Natalia leave a hickey on her neck before she practically screeched out, "kiss me, baby. Please."

Natalia smirked against the side of the human girl's neck when she finally heard Maria beg for her like she always got from the local bartender. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart," the Mikaelson vampire whispered before she forcefully pushed her lips against Maria's red lips just like how they both liked it.

The vampire and the human quickly began a make out session in the middle of the busy hallway of Mystic Falls High School as they groped each other's bodies. It wasn't anything new, though. The couple had been very affectionate when they showed their relationship around town so no one was really surprised when there was basically a porno being made in the hallway. Yeah, a few horny teenagers, guys and girls, would stop and stare but it wasn't anything new.

However, there was one person to interrupt their fun this time before they could move to a more secluded spot for a quickie and that person happened to be the resident Bennett witch. Bonnie felt awkward as hell as she walked up to the girlfriends making out but she was doing this because Elena practically begged her to do it. Bonnie wasn't exactly Natalia's biggest fan but when Elena had looked at her with sadness in her brown eyes, Bonnie decided to do this one thing for the Gilbert girl.

The Bennett witch awkwardly but loudly cleared her throat once she was only a few feet away from the make out session. However, when it seemed like neither girl heard her, Bonnie lightly placed her hand onto Natalia's shoulder to gain her attention. "Hey, Natalia," the Bennett witch began as she laid her hand onto Natalia's cold arm, "Elena wanted to kno-"

However, though, before Bonnie could even finish her sentence about how Elena wanted to know if Natalia would be joining them at Mystic Grill for their usual lunch, the Bennett witch suddenly pulled into an all too familiar feeling trance-like state whenever she would touch someone supernatural.

* * *

 **The New World - 1023**

 _"Come on, please," a young looking man with long dirty blonde hair begged as he stared down at the dead body of Natalia with a sword sticking out of her chest. "Please, you gotta wake up," the man continued to plead as he squeezed the brunette girl's hand tightly in his own. "You cannot leave me, sister," the young man begged as tears flowed down his cheeks for his sister to wake up._

 _A loud gasp immediately passed through the silent village after the young man's pleading before the brunette girl suddenly rose her body from the dirt covered ground as if she was arisen from the dead - which that is exactly what was happening. Natalia quickly glanced around her with her blue irises widened in fear before she finally spotted her twin brother in front of her._

 _Natalia instantly takes notice of the blood on her brother's usually white shirt as she checked on her visibly shaken sibling before she quickly looked down at her own clothing and spotted the same bloody mark on her favorite dress. The Mikaelson girl quickly moved her blue teary eyes back up to her brother's brown ones before she stuttered out, "w-w-what happened?"_

 _The young man placed his shaky hand onto the side of his sister's cold cheek before he whispered the words that would seal their fate for the rest of their lives, "we are vampires now, love."_

* * *

 **Gniezno, Polland - 1132**

 _It was snowing as blizzards of whites pounded down onto the villages around the oldest city in Poland. However, that didn't stop the Mikaelson girl as she had a man pressed against the freezing ice on the hard ground with her flowing green dress soaring through the bitter air. Natalia's angry eyes were centered onto the man's jugular as he continued to cry out for help._

 _"Please!" The man shouted out as he watched as the pretty brunette's, who he had tried to rape, blue irises turned to a dark shade of black and red with veins crawling underneath them. "I am sorry, miss!" The man hurriedly apologized as he felt like he was looking into the she-devil's soul._

 _Natalia immediately released a laugh made for a psychopath as she squeezed the man's throat as hard as she could without instantly breaking his neck off of his body. "You are sorry?" The Mikaelson vampire questioned through her laughter before she became expressionless as she growled, "you are not sorry. You are just afraid now that you have been caught by someone stronger than you. Someone that you cannot overpower, am I right, Aleksander Jablonski?"_

 _The pathetic man with tears trailing down his dirty and long beard immediately began to nod his head as if he hoped it would stop the woman from killing him. "I will not do it ever again, I promise you!" The man hurriedly exclaimed with his green eyes widened in fear - and little from the arousal that he had been feeling since the moment that he had spotted the brunette woman._

 _"You are right," Natalia uttered in a sickening sweet voice with an equally sickening smile shining across her face. The Mikaelson vampire watched as the man took a deep breath of relief with knowing that his life was going to be spared before Natalia instantly killed that dream. "Because you will not be alive to hurt anymore girls in this village," Natalia concluded with a devil-like smirk shining across her face before she swiftly jammed her fangs against the man's jugular and ending the pathetic man's life for good._

* * *

 **Marseille,** **France - 1387**

 _The stars were shining in one of the most beautiful cities in all of France. However, the beauty and peacefulness of Marseille, France wasn't what it was all cracked up to be as a sobbing Natalia Mikaelson was holding a beautiful blonde in her chest in front of an old oak tree. "Please," Natalia cried out as she stared down at the love of her life. "Please, you can drink my blood, Victoria," the Mikaelson vampire quickly exclaimed as if it would solve all of their problems._

 _"I am sorry, my love," the blonde woman, Victoria Martin, whispered as her bloody hand tiredly gripped onto Natalia's cold one that was placed right underneath her heart from where she had been stabbed. "It is too late for me," Victoria sluggishly mumbled as she could feel herself slowly losing consciousness._

 _"No!" Natalia cried out with tears streaming down her blue irises as she hurriedly shook her head as she couldn't accept their fate. "We were supposed to run away with each other," the Mikaelson vampire sobbed into her fiance's bloody chest. "We were supposed to get married and start a new life as wife and wife," Natalia continued with all the things that she and Victoria both spoke about, "I was even going to take a child from the village so you can live your dream as a mother."_

 _The dying Martin girl couldn't help but let out a painful giggle before she softly murmured with love shining throughout her sparkling blue eyes, "you were always one to give me all the impossible things in life." Victoria shot the love of her life the tiniest of smiles before she murmured, "I love you so much, Natalia."_

 _The Mikaelson vampire had sense stopped trying to wipe her warm tears as they just continued to fall and fall. Instead, Natalia released another loud sob before she brought the human girl's hand to her lips and placed a feather-like kiss onto her blood soaked palm. "I love you, too, always," Natalia forced out through her cracked lips._

 _"You have to promise me," the dying Victoria Martin began as she stared directly into her vampire's saddened blue irises. "You must not give up on love, my sweet," the blonde girl ordered before she softly murmured with a tiny smile placed on her pale lips, "it will not always end up this way." Victoria squeezed her fiancee's hand as she told the love of her life, "you deserve all the happiness in the world, Natalia. Do not let my death stop you from loving again."_

 _Victoria watched as her vampire hurriedly shook her head in disagreement with a sad smile before she continued, "I know our love was cut short but it does not mean this is the end of your love story." The Martin girl knew that Natalia felt like she would be betraying her by falling in love again, so she assured the vampire, "I want you to be happy. You are my entire world, Natalia, but I know you will have to move on and I am okay with that." Victoria gave Natalia's hand another squeeze before she softly murmured, "I love you so much. Do not blame yourself for my death."_

 _The Mikaelson vampire couldn't find it in herself to agree to anything Victoria was asking of her. Natalia just couldn't see herself ever trusting love again after losing the human girl. Natalia didn't think that she could go through with that or even want to after losing the best person to have ever walked in her life. So, instead of making a promise that she could never keep, Natalia stroked the side of the human girl's face before she asked through her scratchy voice, "are you in pain, angel?"_

 _Victoria slowly shook her head as she briefly closed her blue eyes when she felt the exhaustion overtake her body. "No," the Martin girl mumbled after a moment before she connected her blue irises back with Natalia's and assured her fiancee with a slight smile to her face, "it doesn't hurt anymore."_

 _The Mikaelson vampire looked down at the love of her life with her brows furrowed deeply together. "Why are you smiling?" Natalia asked the human girl as she voiced her confusion before she muttered with a broken heart, "this is a bad thing, angel."_

 _The Martin girl, once again, shook her head but a little slower this time as the fatigue was catching up with her before she assured Natalia, "no. It is alright." Victoria brought her other hand that wasn't be held by Natalia and placed it onto her vampire's unbeating heart before she softly uttered with a smile shining across her lips, "I am in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I will always love."_

 _Natalia choked back another heavy sob as she released a humorless chuckle. "You make death sound so easy and peaceful," the Mikaelson vampire commented even though that was far from the truth. Natalia felt this horrible pain in her chest by just the thought of losing the love of her life. Death had always been easy for Natalia over the years but now that it was someone who she truly cared for, it felt like death itself was swallowing her whole body._

 _"Because it is, my love, when you are here with me," the Martin girl murmured with that same lovable smile shining across her lips that had captured Natalia's attention two years ago. Victoria tried to stop her own tears from trailing down her cheeks as she confessed for the very last time, "I love you, always, Natalia."_

 _The Mikaelson vampire leaned down until her lips were pressed against Victoria's cold forehead before she placed a kiss onto her sweaty skin despite the cold weather in France. "I will love you, forever, Victoria," the sobbing original promised to the love of her life before her heart completely broke when she stopped hearing the melody of the human girl's beating heart and her head lolled backwards._

* * *

"Oh, my God!" The Bennett witch basically screamed through the slowly empty hallway of Mystic Falls High School as she quickly pulled her hand away and took a step back away from Natalia after she was finally pulled out of a series of flashbacks from Natalia's life. Bonnie was in complete shock as she had noticed the viking and medieval clothing that Natalia had been wearing in two separate memories. "Y-You're a vampire!" Bonnie screeched in complete shock.

Thankfully for the Mikaelson vampire, the hallways of Mystic Falls High School were now empty - besides her, Maria, and Bonnie - by the time that the witch had finally gotten the words out of her shocked mouth. Natalia couldn't help but to roll her blue eyes at the Bennett witch - despite the fact that she had just been outed from Bonnie touching her.

However, Natalia knew this day would have come - she thought it was going to be during the sacrifice - but not this soon. _Klaus is going to be so pissed,_ the original thought to herself as she knew her brother wasn't going to be happy that the Scooby gang knows about her vampirism. Natalia mentally made a plan to spin her being a vampire, though, to hopefully save her spot within the supernatural group.

The Mikaelson vampire was annoyed that the Bennett witch was the one to find out, though, but she also quite pleased since she wouldn't have to hide that side of her. Natalia knew the Scooby gang was all goody too-shoes and wouldn't like her feeding but that wasn't going to stop her from getting her fix of hunger anymore.

"Yes, yes," the Mikaelson vampire finally told the shocked Bennett witch. Natalia rolled her blue irises at the girl that always seemed to just piss her off before she exclaimed in annoyance, "get over it." The original could honestly care less about what Bonnie Bennett thought about her.

Natalia didn't give the Bennett witch a chance to say anything else as the original turned back around and faced Maria - who she had told about her vampirism after she had decided to start up a relationship to push away her feelings for a certain Petrova doppelganger. However, though, before Natalia could pull the blonde girl into another kiss, the Bennett witch swiftly grabbed ahold of Natalia's arm and turned her back around.

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie interrogated as she stared at the brunette girl with hate in her brown irises, "why didn't you tell us you were a vampire?" The Bennett witch didn't stop there as she continued to question without even breathing for a second, "are you even Alaric's niece? What do you want us? What do you want with Elena?"

The Mikaelson vampire couldn't help but loudly chuckle in amusement. "No need for the interrogation, sweetheart," Natalia cooed as she bumped Bonnie's chin with her point finger. "If you want answers," the original began as she spread her arms out before she stated with a small smirk settled on her lips, "I'll give them to you." Natalia knew that it would be best to be an 'open book' so she could easily spin the knowledge of her vampirism so she wouldn't get caught being a spy for her brother, the feared hybrid.

"No," the Bennett witch hurriedly exclaimed as she glared at the brunette vampire. "We all need answers - not just me," Bonnie stated as she gave Natalia a pointed look as she thought about her best friend, who always wanted to be around the blue eyed vampire. The Bennett witch didn't give the vampire a chance to respond as she swiftly latched her fingers around Natalia's wrist and pulled her as she exclaimed with an angry tone, "you need to tell everyone the truth."

Bonnie knew that she had been right all along to not trust the brunette girl. The Bennett witch had felt something was wrong the minute that she was introduced to Natalia. Bonnie was glad that she hadn't been just paranoid or crazy. It at least gave the Bennett witch a reason to dislike Natalia and not trust her even more.

"Let's go," Bonnie exclaimed through her clenched teeth as she pulled with all her might to force Natalia to come with her before she stated as she knew everyone needed to know about the lies that the brunette had been telling them all, "we're going to the boarding house."

The Mikaelson vampire easily pulled her arm away from Bonnie's grasp with an annoyed expression plastered across her face after a few seconds. "Look, witch bitch, could you relax?" Natalia inquired as she shook her head. The brunette original placed a wide smirk on her lips as she stared across at the equally annoyed Bonnie before she commented in amusement, "you act like I'm the first vampire you've ever seen."

The Bennett witch rolled her brown irises with her own annoyance shining across her face as she angrily crossed her arms over her tan sweater. "We deserve to know the truth about who you are," Bonnie stated as calmly as she should. "Frankly, I don't like you and I don't trust you," Bonnie told Natalia with a look of indifference on her face before she mumbled, "but for some reason, Elena does." The Bennett witch glared at the vampire for a moment as the hallway grew silent before she asked, "now, do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Natalia couldn't help the manic chuckle that flew through her mouth as the young witch thought that she was any competition against an original. "Oh, babygirl, I can show you the hard way," the Mikaelson vampire cooed with a wide smirk plastered across her lips. Natalia then took a threatening step towards the witch until their noses were almost touching before she growled, "you do not want to mess with me, Bennett." The Mikaelson vampire glared at the witch for another moment or so before she held out her hand to her human companion and ordered, "come on, Maria, let's go."

The Bennett witch's brown irises immediately widened at Natalia's command, while she tried to not physically shake from Natalia's threat, as she didn't want the blonde girl to get involved in this. "She doesn't need to be apart of this," Bonnie hurriedly stated as she tried to protect the girl that she went to elementary with. "Besides," the Bennett witch mumbled as she looked at Natalia with a expression filled with disgust for the vampire before she commented, "you probably compelled her to be with you, anyway."

Natalia shot the Bennett witch a condescending smile before she asked her little plaything while she kept her blue irises locked onto Bonnie's brown ones to watch her response, "sweetheart, have I ever compelled you?" The Mikaelson vampire knew that she had compelled Maria during their first meeting but she un-did it when she decided to start a relationship with her plaything so that didn't exactly count - well, in Natalia's book.

The blonde girl instantly shook her head with a bright smile plastered across her lips before she wrapped her arm lowly around Natalia's waist and proudly exclaimed, "nope!" The Thomas girl shot the Bennett witch an evil smirk that she had learned to prefect from the Mikaelson vampire before she murmured, "I know she's a vampire and you wouldn't believe how hot sex with a vampire is, Bon Bon."

Maria Thomas used to be a very innocent girl before she had the amazing opportunity to meet the Mikaelson vampire. Yeah, Maria used to flirt every now and again for fun at work but now the blonde girl was basically turning into a mini Natalia. The blonde girl was slowly starting to turn into a little evil and seductive girl that made Natalia's days way more enjoyable.

The Bennett witch couldn't help but look at the girl that she used to be friends with in disgust by how much that Maria had changed since she started hanging with the vampire. However, Bonnie couldn't be bothered to worry about that right now when there was more pressing matters. "Whatever," Bonnie mumbled with a roll of her brown eyes before she stated, "I'll meet you at the boarding house." The Bennett witch glared across at Natalia as she muttered, "I'm sure you can get there by yourself," before she bitterly added, "since you're a vampire, after all."

The Mikaelson vampire rolled her blue eyes right back at Bonnie before she carelessly waved her hand in the air as she muttered, "yeah, yeah, yeah." Natalia shot the Bennett witch a sarcastic smile before she teasingly commented as she tossed her arm over her plaything's shoulders, "and I'm sure you'll get there via your broom stick."

Natalia continued her staring match with the practically shaking Bennett witch for a few tense moments before she gave Maria's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Come on, sweetheart," the Mikaelson vampire muttered before she turned them around and headed down the empty hallway as they left the angry witch all alone.

The couple of the Mikaelson vampire and the Thomas girl silently walked together through the hallway and out of the silent building before the silence was interrupted once they reached the bottom of the staircase. "Is everything okay?" The human girl worriedly questioned as she took a glance over to Natalia with a pout on her painted red lips.

Natalia glanced down at the girl under her arm and gave her a small smile before she assured Maria, "it's nothing." The Mikaelson vampire gave the human girl's shoulder a small squeeze as she explained with a hint of anger in her voice, "just a little witch bitch sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

Natalia's words, however, didn't help the human girl's worrying. "Are you in trouble?" Maria continued with her questioning as she tightened her arm around the vampire's waist as if it would stop anything from happening, "is something going to happen to you?" The Thomas girl wasn't stupid or oblivious when it came to the important factors in Natalia's life. Maria was very much in touch with everything - she even met Klaus - so she knew there was the possibility that the Salvatore brothers could do something after finding out the truth about Natalia.

The Mikaelson vampire released a small chuckle before she, once again, assured the blonde girl as she stated, "of course not, sweetheart." Natalia placed a light kiss onto the worried girl's temple as they headed towards her black SUV before she explained, "I'm just gonna pull another trick out of my hat and then I'll have them right back into the palm of my hand."

Natalia honestly wasn't worried in the slightest about what will happen once they arrive at the Salvatore boarding house. Natalia always had a back up plan since the moment that she joined their little Scooby gang as she knew there could have been a possibility of them finding out about her vampirism.

The Thomas girl instantly smiled when she heard Natalia's plan as she was happy that nothing bad was going to happen to the Mikaelson vampire. Maria pushed away her previous worried thoughts as she quickly moved to stand in front of Natalia with her arms loosely wrapped around the brunette vampire's neck. "Can we have sex after you are finished with your toys?" Maria questioned with a deep pout to her plump lips.

The Mikaelson vampire couldn't help but laugh loudly at the way that Maria had called the Scooby gang her toys when that was basically their relationship with Maria being her little plaything. Natalia, with her vamp speed, swiftly and roughly pushed the human girl against her stolen car before she promised with a seductive smirk, "yes, we can, sweetheart."

The Mikaelson vampire wrapped her lips around the base of Maria's neck and nipped it enough to draw blood. Natalia ran her warm tongue against the human girl's skin to wipe off the extra blood before she began to suck on the same spot until a dark hickey appeared. The brunette original proudly looked down at the mark for a moment before she muttered with annoyance in her voice as she remembered where they needed to go, "let's get this over with."

The human girl and the original vampire silently entered Natalia's stolen black SUV before they headed towards the Salvatore boarding house so Natalia could get the Scooby gang wrapped around her fingers once again. The drive wasn't as boring as the conversation that Natalia knew that she was going to have as her a little aroused plaything placed kisses along her neck and left her own shade of hickeys.

It took the Mikaelson vampire about fifteen minutes of relaxingly driving through Mystic Falls before they slowly pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house with the Bennett witch right behind them. Natalia waited a few minutes after she parked her black SUV for Bonnie to rush into the boarding house with an amused smirk plastered across her face before she and Maria finally exited the vehicle.

The human girl and the original vampire walked hand and hand up to the opened front door before they entered the Salvatore boarding house. The couple slowly walked through the house before they came to a stop in front of the living room. However, it wasn't by choice since as soon as the Scooby gang saw the couple, the older Salvatore vamp sped Natalia against the closest walls.

Damon gave the brunette girl's throat a light squeeze as he glared into her blue eyes from the information that they had just gotten from the Bennett witch. "So, Buffy is actually Dracula, huh?" The Salvatore vampire interrogated with a lightness to his voice that was the complete opposite to how his blue irises burned into Natalia's amused ones and the anger he felt from being played.

The Mikaelson vampire rolled her blue irises before she easily changed their positions by slamming Damon into the wall. "Careful, Dam," Natalia warned the vampire as she gave his throat a light squeeze like he had done before she stated with a smirk playing on her lips, "I'm a lot stronger than you think." The Mikaelson vampire gave Damon's throat one last warning squeeze with more of her strength to show the younger vampire how much more stronger she was before Natalia released Damon all together and took her place right back beside her plaything like she didn't just threaten him.

The living room in the Salvatore boarding house grew awkwardly thick with tension for a few minutes as everyone stared at the obviously oldest vampire - if Damon's panting was any indication - before the calm voice of the youngest brother questioned Natalia from his place next to his frowning girlfriend, "who are you?"

Natalia lightly and carelessly shrugged her shoulders as she stared across at her formed best friend. "I'm a vampire just like you," the Mikaelson vampire lied with a playful grin playing on her painted red lips. Natalia knew it wouldn't be smart to mention that she was an original since the Scooby gang already knew about her twin brother being an original and she didn't need them knowing that they were related right now.

"But you're not, though," the Bennett witch quickly butted in as she continued to glare at Natalia like she had been doing ever since she had touched the vampire's skin. "The flashbacks I saw of you were very old," Bonnie commented as she tried to remember all of Natalia's memories that she had seen. The Bennett witch nodded her head when she could picture the outfits before she stated, "you were wearing dresses from like the middle ages or something."

"How old are you?" The abnormally quite voice of Caroline Forbes questioned from her position in the back of the room with her arms crossed over her baby blue blouse as she stared at the girl that she thought that she could trust like a best friend.

"That's not important," Natalia muttered as she waved off the blonde vampire's question before she threw her arm over her current girlfriend's shoulder while the human girl began to leave small feather like kisses onto her hand that Maria was holding.

The Gilbert girl couldn't help but to frown as she silently watched the two girls together. Elena had long ago accepted the fact that she was jealous. She just wasn't exactly sure why she was jealous or upset when she would see Natalia and Maria hanging off of each other. Elena had just racked it up to the fact that Natalia stopped being friendly and kind with her since the two of them got together.

But God did Elena hate seeing them together. The human girl utterly hated seeing the way that Natalia would smile at Maria or the way Maria cling onto Natalia's body. The worst part was seeing them kiss. Elena didn't know what it was but it made her chest hurt whenever Natalia would pull Maria into a passionate kiss and Elena felt like she always did it whenever she was around.

"Please tell us," the Gilbert girl begged once she got herself out of her jealousy filled thoughts as she finally connected her brown eyes with Natalia's blue ones for the first time all day. Elena felt like every time that she even looked into Natalia's direction, the brunette would actively avoid her gaze. Elena couldn't help the way her heart was loudly thumping in her chest now that she was staring into Natalia's bright blue eyes.

"I- we deserve the truth," Elena mumbled and quickly corrected herself as she crossed her arms over her forest green long sleeved shirt as if she was trying to protect her heart from the vampire. The Gilbert girl honestly felt so hurt that Natalia hadn't trusted her enough to tell her that she was a vampire. Elena knew that it hadn't been that long since Natalia walked into her life but she trusted the brunette with her life. She just wished that Natalia had done the same.

The Mikaelson vampire stood silent for a few moments as she stared directly into Elena's brown eyes for the first time all day - and Natalia absolutely hated that she was doing so right now. The human girl's brown eyes were like these orbs of innocence and fairy dust that Natalia could stare at all day but she knew it was the worse idea ever. Natalia, just by staring at Elena right now, wanted to give the human doppelganger all the answers in the world.

Natalia had to forcefully shake her head after a full two minutes had passed by before she lightly cleared her throat to get rid of her emotions about the human girl. The Mikaelson vampire looked down at the other human girl in her life, Maria, and tilted her chin before she placed a kiss onto the blonde's lips as to remind herself that Elena wasn't important to her.

Once Natalia had calmed her thoughts and feelings over the latest Petrova doppelganger, the Mikaelson vampire looked at each face around the living room - skipping over Elena's - before she told the Scooby gang, "you just need to know that I was turned into a vampire centuries ago." Natalia lightly shrugged her shoulders as she muttered, "the details aren't important, anymore."

"How do you know Ric?" The older Salvatore brother interrogated from his spot on the other side of the human doppelganger as he stared at the obviously oldest vampire in the room. Damon didn't trust Natalia anymore, so he knew what his priority was right now and that was protecting Elena - no matter how much he had enjoyed Natalia's presence lately.

"Alaric and I go back a few years," the Mikaelson vampire began her new lie that would keep who her family is a secret. "He tried to kill me once upon of time before I ended up saving his ass against a hunter-hating witch," Natalia explained before she lightly shrugged her shoulders and added, "I help him out every now and again whenever he's working on a difficult case."

"Why did you say you were his niece?" The other Salvatore brother continued from Damon's left off interrogation as they all tried to understand who Natalia was and her motives in Mystic Falls.

"Ric decided it would be best if you all thought we were related since you guys have been on the fence about trusting new comers lately with Klaus and the sacrifice getting so close," the Mikaelson vampire continued with her lie as she tried to get the Scooby gang to believe her bullshit story so she could continue to keep their trust.

"So..." The Gilbert girl quietly trailed off as she continued to stare at Natalia and try to catch her gaze again before she nervously asked, "is everything else that you told me - told us - the truth? Do you really not know who Klaus is? Are you really here to help?" The human doppelganger couldn't help but to be extremely anxious for Natalia's answer. Elena felt like her heart would just break if Natalia wasn't really here to help them against Klaus when she already trusted and cared so much for the brunette vampire.

"My help has always been sincere, Elena," the Mikaelson vampire softly murmured as she locked her blue irises back with the human girl's soft brown ones. Natalia, once again, forced her gaze to look elsewhere after a full minute of them staring at one another passed before she lied about her brother, "I have no clue who Klaus really is." The Mikaelson vampire lightly shrugged her shoulders as she gave everyone a sincere smile before she stated, "I really am here to help and I'm sorry that I lied about my vampirism."

The living room in the boarding house stayed silent after Natalia's apology for only about a minute or so before the older Salvatore brother questioned with a roll of his blue eyes, "you don't think we would have noticed when it came down to protecting Elena that you are a vampire?" Damon and Natalia both shared a smirk with each other before the younger of the two mumbled, "I'm still calling you Buffy."

The older Salvatore could understand why Natalia had lied to them about her vampirism when they really were very careful about who they trusted lately. Damon just wished Alaric or Natalia herself could have gave them a heads up since it wasn't like they would be afraid of her - seeing as three people in their group were already vampires.

The Mikaelson vampire couldn't help but release a small, amused chuckle at the blue eyed Salvatore. Natalia was pleased that Damon was back on her side, though, seeing as he probably pulled the most string in their little group. She knew that she would need to be careful but the Scooby gang was most likely back in the palm of hers and Klaus' hand again.

Natalia shot the older Salvatore brother a wide smirk before she told him with a careless shrug of her shoulders, "whatever floats your boat, Dam." The Mikaelson vampire was quite glad that she would still have this playful relationship with Damon. He was very amusing in Natalia's book and was fun to hang out with so that was definitely a plus side in Natalia's plan since Damon made Mystic Falls a little less boring.

"Wait," the Bennett witch suddenly exclaimed before the two vampires could continue to go back and forth with one another like they had been doing since they've met. "But what about that girl I saw in your flashbacks?" Bonnie curiously questioned, "who was she? I think you called her Victoria or something?" Bonnie knew when she got flashbacks from supernatural beings, it was usually an important factor so she was just curious about who she was to Natalia as she still didn't completely trust the vampire like everyone did.

The Mikaelson vampire's face immediately lost her smirk and her body instantly froze when the name of the love of her life, the name that no one has uttered since the thirteenth century unless they wanted to die, was spoken. It absolutely angered Natalia that Victoria's name came from the witch bitch's mouth, no less. "It's none of your business," the original vampire growled through her clenched teeth before she muttered as calmly as she could, "but if it was, she was someone who I cared deeply for."

The Gilbert girl couldn't help the second wave of jealousy that she felt but instead of Maria, it was this unknown woman, Victoria, that Bonnie mentioned. However, though, the jealousy was soon replaced with understanding when hers and Natalia's eyes connected and she could see the sadness and love in Natalia's usually bright and seductive blue irises. "You loved her," Elena softly murmured as she gave Natalia a sad smile as she realized that the woman was dead and obviously meant the world to the brunette vampire.

Natalia tensely nodded her head as she kept her blue eyes connected with Elena's brown ones. "I do. I did," the Mikaelson vampire quietly uttered with a hint of sadness and vulnerability in her voice at the thought and mention of her late fiancee, her one epic love. Natalia continued to stare directly at Elena for another moment or so before she quickly looked away and forced her eyes onto her plaything to push away these feelings of Victoria and her new ones for Elena.

The Mikaelson vampire didn't want to have this conversation with the Scooby gang about the love of her life as Natalia had always liked to keep Victoria's angelic image for just herself. Natalia always hated when someone over the years would ask about Victoria since it was still so painful to even think about. She was honestly quite surprised with herself that she didn't kill Elena or Bonnie by speaking about the deceased human since that was what would usually happen whenever someone would speak Victoria's name.

Natalia honestly didn't want to be in the Salvatore boarding house anymore. She felt like she was suffocating. It wasn't just because she was overcome by emotions from the memory of her dead fiancee. It had to do with a certain doppelganger in the room. Natalia hadn't been this close to Elena in over a week and it was starting to get to her and it was starting to make her feel betraying feelings for her brother. Natalia knew that she needed to get out of there, so the original vampire decided end all rounds of questioning.

"Well, this has been fun, boys and girls," the smirking Mikaelson vampire exclaimed as she pushed away all of her feelings before she stated as she squeezed Maria to her chest, "but we should be going." Natalia carelessly waved her hand at the group of supernatural beings as she muttered, "I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about."

"See you guys later!" The cheerful voice of Maria Thomas exclaimed only a moment later as she wrapped her arm tightly around the Mikaelson vampire's waist and placed her other hand above Natalia's unbeating heart.

Elena honestly couldn't even control the amount of jealousy that she had at this point as she watched the movement of the blonde girl's hand and the way that the brunette vampire held onto Maria. The Gilbert girl told herself it was just because she and Stefan hadn't been that touchy in a while and definitely not because she wished that she was in Maria's spot. Elena told herself that she hated seeing them together because she and Natalia hadn't spoken or have been as close as they were a week ago before her childhood friend had started dating Mystic Falls' seductive vampire.

Elena just felt like something was missing in her life with not being able to joke around with Natalia in art class or share cheese fries and milkshakes together like they did before Natalia started to ignore her entire presence. However, the Gilbert girl knew this was no time to confront Natalia on her cold attitude as she felt like she would just embarrass herself because she wanted the brunette vampire's attention. So instead, Elena only tried to catch Natalia's blue irises before she quietly mumbled with a tightness to her chest, "bye."

The Mikaelson vampire took one final look at the human Petrova doppelganger - by accident - with her blue irises softened and a gentle smile playing on her lips for only the human girl before Natalia hurriedly turned around once she realized what she was doing. Natalia mentally shook her head as she and Maria silently walked out of the Salvatore boarding house as she reminded herself that her brother's doppelganger was off limits.

Natalia absolutely hated how the way that the human doppelganger continued to make her feel - even when she's constantly pushing her away. Elena was like this insect that wouldn't stop flying around the Mikaelson vampire's head but Natalia would take care of that insect in a second if it was her choice.

 _I can't feel anything for her,_ the Mikaelson vampire reminded herself once more as she and her plaything reached her stolen black SUV. Natalia could feel her emotions getting too powerful for how she was feeling for the doppelganger, so the Mikaelson vampire vamp sped over to Maria before she could enter the vehicle and pulled her into a searing and dominate kiss. Natalia had learned recently that anytime that she and Maria were locked together, it helped the Mikaelson vampire forget about Elena for at least just a little bit and that was exactly what Natalia needed right now.

 _She will be dead soon. She isn't important. I don't love her. She isn't Victoria,_ the female original mentally chanted to herself as she continued to kiss the blonde girl. Natalia knew that she just needed to continue to push Elena away as best as she could until Klaus could complete the sacrifice and she could go back to her home in Italy. _Maybe I'll take Maria with me,_ the Mikaelson vampire thought as she shot the blonde girl a seductive smirk as all thoughts of Elena Gilbert were pushed to the very back of her mind like she liked them to be to stop herself from betraying her flesh and blood for a Petrova doppelganger.


	10. Tacos

The seductive Mikaelson strutted out of the dark alleyway between First National Bank and Mystic Manicures as she left her meal asleep beside the dumpster with a healed neck wound and no memory of what happened just a few moments ago. Natalia had wanted something different from her usual plaything in Maria Thomas, so she was now on her way back to the vampire hunter's apartment after a late meal filled with drunk and tasty blood.

However, just as Natalia was exiting out of the dark alleyway to head back to her temporarily home, she somehow ended up running right into someone when she turned the corner. The Mikaelson vampire realized that she was so high off of her snack - which happens sometimes after she drinks someone's blood where she just spaces out.

Thankfully, though, the hard impact woke Natalia from her intense high just in time for her to quickly place her hands on the person's waist to keep her balance. The Mikaelson vampire huffed out a sigh as she was now annoyed that someone ran into her before she looked up to give them a peace of her mind or to just eat them.

But what Natalia wasn't expecting was the person that ran into her to be the one person in the world who she has been trying avoid like the black plague. "Oh, fuck," the Mikaelson vampire muttered under her breath as she stared into Elena's soft brown eyes that reminded Natalia of an innocent puppy.

Elena shot the brunette vampire a small smile before she quite awkwardly and equally quietly greeted Natalia from the fact that this was the first time that she had seen Natalia in three full days, "hey." The ever-so nervous Gilbert girl ended up playing with the bottom of brunette hair for a solid minute before she finally asked, "what are you doing out this late?"

Elena knew it was such a stupid question to ask when it wasn't her business to why the ancient vampire was out and about in Mystic Falls but it really was just an excuse. The Gilbert girl felt she hadn't had a normal conversation with Natalia in weeks, so Elena just hoped that starting up a conversation while the brunette vampire was alone would force Natalia to talk to her instead of Natalia avoiding her.

Elena wasn't blind. She knew the blue eyed vampire had been dodging her. Elena just didn't know why. That confused the Gilbert girl. She thought it was the vampire thing but now that was out in the open, Elena was back to square one since for the past three days, Natalia had been avoiding her and always telling her that she was busy. Elena felt hurt by how Natalia treated her but the Gilbert girl couldn't help but want to try and try until she got through to the brunette vampire.

Natalia had to actively shake her head back and forth so she could pull herself from gazing into the doppelganger's sparkling brown eyes. _Don't even think about it,_ the Mikaelson vampire mentally scolded herself as she felt like she was getting pulled right back into the position that she had been avoiding with actually caring for the human girl.

"What are _you_ doing out this late?" The Mikaelson vampire questioned right back, instead, as she completely ignored Elena's question with a small smirk plastered across her ruby red lips. Natalia knew she was going to regret not walking away from the Gilbert girl or making up a bullshit excuse like the one that she could use to get rid of these growing feelings.

However, Natalia couldn't help but to want to talk with the latest Petrova doppelganger. The Mikaelson vampire had been doing so well in avoiding Elena that she knew she was about to screw it all up just because it felt so damn good to be having an actual normal conversation with the human girl. Natalia knew she was most definitely going to regret this in the long run but, at the moment, she didn't give a crap with Elena standing in front of her - wanting to talk to her.

The Gilbert girl released a light-hearted giggle as she shook her head at the way that Natalia had avoided her question and the ever-so gorgeous smirk on the vampire's face. Elena shook her left hand that was caring a brown to-go bag from Crazy Sue's, a small shack in town, before she explained, "I was just picking up some tacos for dinner." The human doppelganger shot Natalia a playfully grin before she stated, "your turn."

Natalia couldn't help but chuckle at the Gilbert girl's joking and happy attitude - something that Natalia secretly could forever give Elena if she asked - before she explained with her signature Mikaelson smirk still shining proudly across her body as she finally answered Elena's question, "I was just going for a little dinner of my own."

Elena's calm demeanor instantly changed to a tense one when she realized that what the brunette vampire had said was code for drinking someone's blood. The Gilbert girl couldn't help but still get nervous around vampires who drank from the vein - unlike her boyfriend. Elena wished that Natalia didn't drink blood from humans but it wasn't her call to make. Instead, Elena hoped to stop her from hurting someone this once as she suggested, "how about you come eat tacos instead?"

The Mikaelson vampire released another chuckle - one filled with amusement as she stared down at the hopeful girl. Natalia found it amusing how Elena was trying to stop her from doing what is in her nature. Natalia wasn't sure if the human girl was nervous because she was a vampire or for another reason but she knew she couldn't accept Elena's request either way.

Natalia knew that she needed to stay strong in her quest of avoiding the doppelganger and her feelings, so the brunette vampire softly shook her head with a small smile displayed lightly on her lips. "You should spend time with your family," Natalia stated as she turned down the doppelganger before she added, "I don't want to interrupt." Natalia didn't want to hurt the human girl's feelings - which bugged her to no end when she used to didn't care how people felt - so she let down Elena as easily as she could as she prayed that she could walk away before she did something stupid.

The Gilbert girl immediately shook her head in disagreement. Elena reached over and grabbed the brunette vampire's left hand that had Natalia's daylight ring and gave it a squeeze. _Wow. Weren't we stupid_ , Elena mentally scolded herself as that was usually the main sign that someone was a vampire. "I insist," the doppelganger stated as she slowly pulled Natalia towards her before she added with a soft smile playing on her nude colored lips, "I want to know more about you."

The Mikaelson vampire felt her dead heart practically stop at Elena's words. _What are you doing to me?_ Natalia silently asked as she stared into Elena's begging brown irises. Natalia could feel her defenses breaking down as she stood only inches away from the human girl with Elena's warm fingers running across her hand.

"Okay, fine," Natalia finally agreed with an exaggerated roll of her green eyes to hide the fact that it wasn't because she actually wanted to spend time with the human doppelganger. "But," the Mikaelson vampire began as she pointed her finger at Elena before she stated and explained, "I can only stay for an hour before I have to pick up Maria from work." Natalia knew that was a bullshit excuse but she needed something to stop her from getting too involved in her growing feelings for the doppelganger.

The Gilbert girl couldn't help but frown slightly at the mention of the blonde teenager, who has been taking up almost all of the brunette vampire's attention. However, Elena knew she didn't have a reason to be jealous, so she pushed those thoughts away as she gave Natalia a tight smile. "That's fine," Elena muttered as she lightly waved her hand.

The Gilbert girl was honestly just happy to spend even a little bit of time with Natalia, so she wasn't going to miss out on the chance no matter how short it was. "Now, come on," Elena exclaimed with a grin as she only cared about finally having some one on one time with the brunette vampire before she quickly pulled onto Natalia's hand and led her down the street.

The Mikaelson vampire shook her head with a chuckle as she and Elena walked through the dark night of Mystic Falls. It was a very calming experience as the original and the doppelganger just talked about simple topics like what they had been up to in the past three days since Natalia had been actively avoiding Elena at all cost.

The talking soon came to a lull, though, when Elena led the brunette vampire up on the porch of the white Gilbert house. The human doppelganger led the charge as she released Natalia's hand before she opened the front door and entered her home like she had been doing everyday of her life.

"Um, Elena?" The Mikaelson vampire called out to the human girl when Elena began to walk away from her frozen spot just outside of the Gilbert house. Natalia shot the doppelganger a small smirk once Elena had faced her in confusion before the original teasingly asked with her hands braced on either side of the wooden door, "can I get a little help here?"

Elena's brown irises immediately widened once she realized the problem as she gaped, "oh!" The Gilbert girl jogged back to the entrance of her home as she shook her head with a chuckle for forgetting that Natalia needed to be invited in. "Natalia," the doppelganger greeted the vampire with a small smile playing on her lips before she uttered, "you may come in."

The Mikaelson vampire shook her head in amusement at the human girl before she glanced down to the ground as she cautiously lifted her black high heeled foot over the threshold. Natalia immediately grinned in relief when she was on the other side of the vampire blocker and she was fully inside of the Gilbert residence.

"I'm so sorry about that," Elena quickly apologized as she, once again, grabbed ahold of Natalia's hand like it was a reflex before she lead them into the dining room.

Natalia released a small chuckle at the worried human girl. "You're fine," the Mikaelson vampire assured Elena as she gave the doppelganger's hand a small squeeze just as they were entering the dining room of the Gilbert residence.

"Hey, Elena," the woman of the house, Jenna Sommers, greeted her niece as she had heard the new pair of footsteps. The strawberry blonde woman looked up from wine glass after she had poured a couple of ounces of her eight dollar Bodegas Nekeas Vega Sindoa Tempranillo into a soft pink coffee mug - thanks to the fact that all of her wine glasses were dirty, something that Jenna would never admit to make her look like a ragging alcoholic. However, though, when Jenna looked up to her niece, she saw that there was an unknown girl here as well, so she also greeted the new person with a small, confused smile, "and guest."

The Gilbert girl quickly realized that her aunt hadn't met her newest friend, so she placed the bag of tacos on the dining room table, which her brother immediately grabbed, before she introduced them to one another, "Jenna, this is Natalia." The human doppelganger glanced over to the vampire beside her with a small smile before she partly lied to keep her aunt still in the dark about the supernatural world, "she's new in town and Alaric's niece."

Jenna's hazel eyes widened in surprise before she gaped with the same emotion, "oh!" The Sommers woman quickly walked around the large cherry wood table, after she placed her mug of wine down, before she instantly shook her boyfriend's niece's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Natalia," the strawberry blonde greeted the teenager before she commented, "Ric never mentioned having any family coming to town."

"It's lovely to meet you as well, Jenna," the Mikaelson vampire greeted the human woman right back with a polite smile plastered onto her usual sinful face. "And it was a surprise," Natalia stated before she lightly shrugged her shoulders and explained, "I decided to spend some time with Ric." Natalia and Elena knew that was a bullshit answer but the original could tell the woman was in the dark and she didn't want to ruin that for Elena. _Stupid doppelgangers messing with my emotions,_ Natalia mentally scolded the beautiful girl next to her.

Jenna gave the brunette girl a small smile before she commented, "well, that's very sweet of you, Natalia."

The Mikaelson vampire lightly shrugged her shoulders before she uttered with a small smirk playing on her lips, "well, anything for old Ric."

The Gilbert girl immediately bumped her hip into Natalia's dark jeans clad one while she tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. Elena quickly got control of herself after a full minute before she told Jenna as she began to pull onto Natalia's hand while they started to walk backwards, "we'll be up in my room if you need me."

However, before Elena could fully pull the brunette vampire out of the dining room, Natalia planted her black heels firmly into the hardwood floors in the Gilbert residence. "You should eat something, Elena," the Mikaelson vampire told the human girl. Natalia wanted the doppelganger to take care of herself which meant eating dinner - something that Natalia would never say out loud and definitely take to her grave.

Elena playfully rolled her brown irises while she tried to ignore the light blush to her cheeks from the vampire caring for her health about eating before she grabbed the bag of tacos from Jeremy - who instantly yelled out a, "hey!" The Gilbert girl stuck out her tongue at her brother as she grabbed two wrapped tacos before she tossed the bag back to her complaining brother. Elena then turned back around to face the brunette vampire before she waved the two tacos in front of Natalia's face with a grin as to show that she was following orders.

This time, however, it was the Mikaelson vampire who rolled her blue eyes at the human girl's act. "Yes, yes," Natalia muttered as if she was annoyed before she stated with a small chuckle, "we're good."

"Great!" The human Petrova doppelganger practically cheered in excitement that no one in the room had ever seen from Elena. The Gilbert girl grabbed ahold of Natalia's hand, once again, with her free one that wasn't holding the two tacos before she began to pull the vampire upstairs. "Bye, Jenna! Bye, Jer!" The doppelganger called out to her family as she and Natalia jogged up the staircase.

"It was nice to finally meet you!" The Mikaelson vampire called out to the strawberry blonde woman as the doppelganger continued to pull her like a rag doll before she teasingly told the youngest member of the small family, "nice seeing you, too, baby Gilbert!" Natalia couldn't help but chuckle as she heard Jeremy mumble that it wasn't good to see her before Jenna scolded the young teenager.

However, before Natalia could listen into anymore comedy sponsored by the Gilbert family, she was interrupted when the human girl opened up her bedroom door. The ever-so curious original released Elena's hand, something that both she and the human were disappointed about, before she slowly looked around the unfamiliar bedroom.

The Mikaelson vampire's attention was instantly drawled to the human girl's wooden dresser in the corner of the room, where Natalia spotted a few photographs in silver frames. Natalia ended up picking up the middle one that caught her eye on the most. It was a photo of a young Elena, probably from three or four years ago, with two other people smiling like they were the happiest people in the universe.

"Those are my parents," the Gilbert girl told Natalia from over the vampire's shoulder as she had been watching the brunette supernatural being. Elena gave the vampire a tight smile after Natalia had turned around to face her before she herself also turned around and headed over to her bed as the Gilbert girl tried to control her emotions from thinking about her parents and their death.

"How did they die?" Natalia curiously wondered after she placed the photo back onto the dresser before she added as she gave the human girl a small smile, "if you don't mind me asking."

The Gilbert girl avoided Natalia's bright and inviting blue irises for a moment as she aimlessly played with her fingers before she finally released a small sigh. "It was last summer," Elena began the short version of what happened to her parents while she tried to keep the tears at bay, "i-it was a car accident on that bridge on the way out of Mystic Falls." The Gilbert girl decided to leave out the fact that she almost died as well during the accident because she knew the waterworks would have definitely came out and she didn't want to seem weak in front of the strong vampire.

The original immediately begin to frown at the human girl from the mention of the dead Gilbert couple. Natalia had a soft spot for things like this when she had lost her own mother. However, instead of an innocent car accident, Natalia had the painful memory, or her brother's memory, that their father killed their mother.

Natalia mentally shook her head to get rid of her own emotions about her messed up family before she focused back onto Elena. "I'm sorry for your lost," the Mikaelson vampire offered her condolences as she headed to sit beside Elena after she had grabbed the two tacos on the human girl's desk. Natalia handed the human girl her tacos - which immediately caused Elena to chuckle and for Natalia to smile at her.

"So, tell me about yourself, your family," Natalia requested after a lull of silence had settled between them. The Mikaelson vampire shot Elena a soft smile before she uttered, "I want to know your story." _It was definitely only for Klaus' benefit,_ Natalia mentally told herself, _it definitely wasn't because I want to know her._

The Gilbert girl smiled across at the vampire before she began her life's tale, "well, it's just Jer, Jenna, and I now. Jenna started taking care of us after our parents' death." Elena paused for a moment before she added, "I also have an uncle." The human girl then quickly shook her head before she corrected herself, "well, actually he's my biological father and my biological mother -"

However, before Elena could continue the tale of her family tree, the Mikaelson vampire interrupted the human girl as shook her head and uttered, "no, no." Natalia released a small chuckle at Elena's confused expression before she explained, "I want to know about who Elena Gilbert really is." The original shot the doppelganger a soft smile as she questioned, "what makes you happy? What do you like to do when you're alone? What's your favorite meal? Your favorite book? Do you want to travel?"

Elena couldn't help but instantly feel confused as she stared over at Natalia since no one has really ever wanted to know who she really is. For one, everyone in Mystic Falls already knows everything about one another since birth and also because she and Stefan never really got to have that whole getting to know each other stage when they were constantly dealing with vampire problems.

It also made Elena feel slightly confused about her sexuality - something she had been questioning it since the moment Natalia walked into her art class. The human girl always thought she was straight but Natalia just made her feel something different that neither Matt or Stefan has ever made her feel. It honestly frightened Elena how much she wanted to be surrounded by Natalia's presence and no one else's but Elena knew this definitely wasn't the time to be thinking about this. She barely had enough time to go to school, eat, and sleep so there was definitely no way she had time to worry about herself.

The Gilbert girl released an awkward chuckle as a deep blush pulled onto her cheeks once she pulled herself out of her thoughts and saw that the brunette vampire was waiting on her. "Well," Elena began as she cleared her throat before she asked while she busied herself with unpacking her two tacos, "what do you wanna know?"

"Everything," the Mikaelson vampire immediately told the human girl as she slipped her bare feet out of her black Chanel lambskin pumps before she sat Indian style onto the queen sized bed. _This is only to see if Klaus and I are working with another mastermind doppelganger like Katerina Petrova,_ the original mentally told herself.

Elena, once again, continued with her awkwardness as she shyly rubbed the back of her neck at the fact that the vampire's attention was solely on her. "Alright, let's see," the Gilbert girl mumbled, mostly to herself, before a small smile raised onto her lips when she realized the answer to Natalia's question. "Writing makes me the happiest," Elena murmured.

"And why is that?" The Mikaelson vampire curiously wondered as she lightly twitched her head to the side while she watched the soft smile adoring the doppelganger's face. "Why do you like to write?" Natalia continued with her questioning as she tried to understand the human girl more.

"My mom, Miranda," the Gilbert girl stated with that same small smile shining across her face as she thought about the aforementioned woman. "While my dad was the doctor, my mom loved writing when she wasn't busy with the local charities around Mystic Falls," Elena explained, "and she always pushed writing onto Jeremy and I." Elena lightly shook her head as she stated, "Jer hated it but me, I loved it. I was more into poetry, though, while she was into writing fiction stories."

Natalia rose one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows at the human girl in surprise at this piece of information. "Really?" The Mikaelson vampire inquired as she couldn't imagine Elena being one of those people that wrote poetry. It was definitely surprising to learn.

Elena blushed beet red as she timidly nodded her head. "I didn't start writing poetry until a few weeks after they had passed," the Gilbert girl explained before she stated, "it helped a lot to cope with the loss." Elena then lightly shook her head before she commented, "but I don't think they are any good, so I mostly just write for myself."

Natalia couldn't help the soft smile that shined across her ruby red lips from the human girl's shyness for something that she enjoyed to do. "Well, I'd love to read some of your work one day," the Mikaelson vampire honestly told Elena as she was actually curious and interested to know what the doppelganger liked to write about.

If it was even possible, Elena's tan cheeks turned a darker shade of red that looked more burgundy than cherry at this point. "I-I don't know about that," the Gilbert girl shyly mumbled as she shook her head. Elena felt that she would be too anxious to show her personal work to anyone - nonetheless Natalia.

"We'll see," the Mikaelson vampire told the human girl with a wide smirk proudly displayed across her lips. Natalia leaned towards Elena before she teasingly whispered, "I get what I want. I always do." This caused the doppelganger to giggle - which immediately caused for the usually hard Mikaelson to join in as well at the heavenly sound.

The human and the vampire went through a series of laughs for about two straight minutes before they slowly became surrounded by a comfortable silence. "Alright, so what about what you like to do in your alone time?" Natalia wondered as she focused back onto the questions that she had asked previously.

"What is this?" The Gilbert girl questioned with a raise of eyebrow at the fact that Natalia was asking her random things before she added with a small chuckle, "twenty questions?" The Petrova doppelganger pouted over to the brunette vampire before she continued, "why do you only get to ask the questions?"

The Mikaelson vampire stared across at the human girl with an amused smirk before she playfully rolled her blue eyes at the cute way that Elena was complaining. "Fine," Natalia uttered before she compromised as she couldn't find it in herself to deny the human girl when she was pouting at her, "we can go back and forth."

The Gilbert girl immediately grinned out of happiness that she would get the opportunity to learn more about the all-so mysterious vampire. "Alright," Elena began as she clapped her hands together, "so, my alone time." The doppelganger lightly shrugged with a small frown as she thought over the question before she stated, "I'm not really sure. I guess other than writing, I like to watch comedies. It's like my way of relaxing from everything we have to deal with from all the vampire mess."

Natalia nodded her head in agreement as she commented, "I can understand that." The Mikaelson vampire lightly shrugged her shoulders as she stated, "everyone needs a way to wind down." Natalia could completely understand why the doppelganger liked cliche movies about two best friends going to White Castle or a four man wolf pack going to Las Vegas for a Bachelor party. It was the same with Natalia as she always went to fashion when she needed to relax from a hectic life as a Mikaelson.

"Exactly," Elena exclaimed with a grin at the fact that Natalia knew exactly what she was getting at. The Gilbert girl stared across at the vampire for a moment as they smiled at one another before she quickly looked away with another deep blush to her cheeks. Elena mentally shook her head as she brushed her brunette hair behind her right ear before she asked as she tried to move on from that small moment, "so, um, what is it like to be a vampire?"

The Mikaelson vampire smirked at the human girl's very first question before she teased Elena as she asked, "you don't have enough vampires to ask this question to?"

Elena rolled her brown eyes as she mumbled, "I do." The Gilbert girl took a bite of her taco before she explained, "but I've never met a really old vampire like you." Elena then thought for a moment before she added with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "well, except for Elijah, who's dead, and Katherine, who isn't exactly my biggest fan."

Natalia released a small chuckle as she knew that the Gilbert girl was right with her twin currently dead and she knew for sure that Katerina hated her doppelganger. The Mikaelson vampire, however, couldn't help but want to tease the doppelganger, so she rose one of her eyebrows at Elena as she teasingly inquired, "are you calling me old?"

The Gilbert girl, once again for the thousandth time tonight, blushed beet red as she realized what she had said about the vampire being old. Elena knew women didn't like to talk about their ages, but Natalia was no normal woman. "Aren't you, though?" The human doppelganger questioned as she remembered Natalia telling them the other day that she had been turned centuries ago.

The Mikaelson vampire smirked in amusement as the human girl was struggling to keep herself calm, despite her reddened face, before Natalia decided to put Elena out of her misery after a full minute of watching the doppelganger avoid her eyes or try to busy herself with her taco.

"Yes, in fact, I am, as you say old," Natalia stated with a small chuckle before she answered Elena's question with a thoughtful look shining on her face, "I would have to say my favorite thing about being a vampire is the power." The Mikaelson vampire shot the human girl a smirk as she added, "there's no other feeling like being the baddest woman in the room."

The Gilbert girl couldn't help but to surprised at Natalia's answer and she was definitely not expecting that. The answer that she got from Stefan and Caroline was that they hated that feeling. However, Elena knew she shouldn't be all that surprised when Natalia was very different from anyone who she has ever met. It also had to deal with the fact that Natalia wasn't a clear cut good or bad vampire when Natalia could have her kind and sinister moments.

"What does it feel like?" Elena curiously questioned since she never really known anyone to like the power that comes with being a vampire, "what is it like to feel so much power?"

Natalia lightly shook her head as she exclaimed, "it's like nothing else." The original shot the doppelganger a grin before she explained, "I've been alive for centuries and that feeling still never disappears. It feels like you can do anything with that power coursing through you." A smirk pulled onto Natalia's ruby red lips as she added, "and the thrill of hunting for some fresh blood, it's the best feeling in the world."

Elena instantly started to feel a little awkward at the mention of blood. She never really liked to think about that aspect, especially when she knew Natalia would use humans instead of blood bags, so Elena decided to act like Natalia never said anything. Instead, Elena took another big bite out of her taco before she nervously asked, "um, what was the question again?"

The Gilbert girl lightly shook her head and mumbled, "right," while Natalia amusingly smirked at her when she remembered the question. "Favorite meal," Elena muttered before she told the brunette vampire, "chicken parm." Elena then paused for a moment as she thought about the next question before she answered, "favorite book has to be Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by -"

"By the great Lewis Carroll," the Mikaelson vampire interrupted the human doppelganger as she already knew the rest of Elena's sentence. Natalia shot the Gilbert girl a small smile at her shocked face before she continued, "or better known as Charles Lutwidge Dodgson - a very lovely man if I do say myself."

Elena couldn't help but look at the brunette vampire with her brown eyes widened and her mouth hanging open for a solid two minutes before she quickly snapped her mouth shut when she realized what she was doing. The Gilbert girl shook her head in disbelief before she asked, "are you saying that you actually knew the author of my favorite book of all time?"

Natalia released an amused chuckle as she nodded her head. "I met him at the University of Oxford," the Mikaelson vampire explained with a fond smile on her lips, "when he was a mathematician back in 1849 - a few years before he started working on Alice." The original shot the enchanted doppelganger a small smile as she stated, "he was a very kind man. Charles had all this hope to make everyone happy around him that it was hard to not want to be a better person, too."

"Wow," Elena uttered barely over a whisper with a wide grin shining across her lips while she stared at the vampire like she hung the moon herself. The Gilbert girl, who had recently finished her tacos, moved further onto her bed so she was lying down on her side before she commented, "that's amazing." Elena shook her head in disbelief at the fact that Natalia actually met the author of Alice's Adventures before she stated, "you've been around a long time, then."

Elena couldn't help but to be even more curious about the ever-so mysterious vampire. "What has been your favorite place you've ever been to?" The Gilbert girl questioned with a hint of excitement in her voice, "what is your favorite century?"

Natalia released a small chuckle and nodded her head as she mumbled to Elena's statement about her existence, "yes, I have." The Mikaelson vampire silently joined the doppelganger as she laid down on her side so she was facing Elena before she moved her blue eyes up to the ceiling as she thought over her answer for a few seconds.

"There's been a lot of favorite places I've been to," Natalia commented as she remembered every country and city that she had ever visited before she answered Elena's question with a fond smile on her face, "I have a special soft spot for Italy and France is also very important to me but I think it would have to be 1827 Bucharest, Romania. It's a very beautiful place. I always try to visit every couple of years."

Elena nodded her head as she tried to imagine the city of Bucharest from so many centuries ago before she grew curious about something at the mention of Italy, France, and Romania. "Have you ever been to Lisbon, Portugal?" The Gilbert girl wondered with a hint of excitement in her voice at the possibility of getting the answer that she wanted.

The Mikaelson vampire rose one of her perfectly done eyebrows at the doppelganger's question. "Does Elena fancy traveling?" Natalia teased the human girl as she could hear the interest inside of Elena's voice at the mention of her travels over the centuries.

Elena moved her head up and down with a small blush rising to her cheeks. "I've always wanted to go back to Lisbon," the Gilbert girl stated before she explained with a fondness to her expression, "my dad took us when I was ten when he went for a medical conference and I absolutely loved it." Elena lightly shook her head as she added, "I don't remember it much but from what I remember and from what I've seen in my family photo albums, it's such a beautiful place."

The original shot the human doppelganger a small smile before she agreed as she murmured, "it really is."

The Gilbert girl moved even closer to Natalia on her bed, so their faces were only inches apart as her interest was heightened. "Really?" Elena questioned with another round of excitement in her voice at the thought about the beautiful city that she went to when she was a young girl.

Natalia nodded her head with a soft smile shining on her face from the doppelganger's innocence that always pulled her right in. "I visited a few years back," the Mikaelson vampire explained once she got control of her growing emotions. "There's nothing like the cultural that Lisbon has," Natalia stated before she told Elena, "if you ever have the chance to go back, you really should."

The human doppelganger smiled as she softly murmured, "I hope I can one day." However, a frown immediately pulled onto Elena's face as she suddenly remembered how crazy and abnormal her life was at every second of every day. "Or maybe I won't," Elena mumbled as she remembered that she was probably days away from dying in some stupid sacrifice.

The Mikaelson vampire instantly recognized the way the human girl's mood went down hill when she realized that she might not get to experience Lisbon again - thanks to the over-so annoying curse that Natalia's mother placed on her hybrid brother. Natalia couldn't help but to want to help the doppelganger, so she stared across at the human girl with a soft gaze of her blue irises as she wondered, "how are you doing with all that? How are you feeling about the sacrifice?"

Elena looked at the brunette vampire, who was actually worried about her, before she ended up giving Natalia a tight smile at the mention of the one thing that has been haunting her dreams lately. "Well," the Gilbert girl began with a small sigh before she stated with a light shrug of her shoulder that wasn't planted into her mattress, "everyone thinks we are ready to deal with him. Bonnie is loaded with all this power to kill Klaus, so I guess we're all good to go."

Natalia couldn't help but furrow her brows just barely for the doppelganger to not notice her mood change from the information that the Bennett witch was ready to defeat her brother. The original absolutely hated that she felt confused for the first time in her long existence about telling Klaus about this aspect or not.

The Mikaelson vampire mentally shook her head as she pushed those feelings to the back of her mind for the time being. Natalia didn't want to have to think about her conflicted feelings when the very cute Elena Gilbert was looking at her with a sad frown. So, instead of feeling guilty for not being completely on her brother's side, Natalia pushed a portion of Elena's hair behind her ear before she rested her hand onto the doppelganger's warm cheek. "I want to know how you are feeling," Natalia corrected her previous statement, "not what everyone else is doing to stop it."

Elena's frown was instantly replaced with her mouth slightly opened and for her brown irises to be widened in shock as, once again, Natalia had surprised her. It surprised the human girl because Natalia is this cocky and seductive vampire, who also has her moments of maliciousness but she also has this soft spot that always surprises Elena to see. Elena couldn't help but to feel a little bit special every time when she sees Natalia's softer side being pointed at her. The only other person that she had seen this soft side for was, of course, towards Maria, so it made Elena feel like she was important to Natalia.

The Gilbert girl's cheeks quickly took a redder shade once she was finally out of her thoughts from being so shocked with the brunette vampire. Elena released an awkward chuckle as she could tell that Natalia had been watching her from the vampire's amused smile playing on her ruby red lips.

The human Petrova doppelganger sent the brunette vampire a smaller smile back before she finally answered Natalia's question in a cracked whisper as she softly stared into the vampire's blue irises with tears clouding her brown ones, "I-I guess I'm still scared. I'm scared I'm going to die when I want to live. I'm scared Klaus is going to hurt you and everyone else I care about."

Natalia felt this tightness in her throat that she usually only got when she was hungry for blood at the fact that Elena had included her in with her loved ones. The original had to remind herself that Elena wasn't going to feel that way soon when she found out the truth, so Natalia ignored that lump in her throat from lying to the doppelganger and ignored the fact that it made her feel good that Elena added her in as one of the people who she cared about.

Instead, Natalia focused on comforting the human girl as she placed her left hand onto Elena's waist and pulled her closer until Elena's head was lying on her chest. "Oh, Elena," the Mikaelson vampire cooed as she gently ran her fingers through the doppelganger's brunette hair. Natalia hated how much she wanted to help Elena feel better as she knew it was messing with her feelings even more by doing so but she couldn't help but to want to do it anyway.

"I know you're scared," Natalia softly began as she continued the small movement of her slim fingers sliding through the Gilbert girl's shiny and long brunette hair. "It's okay to be scared," the Mikaelson vampire consoled the human doppelganger before she promised, "it's a human emotion but just know, I will not let you die."

"But how can you be so sure that you can do that?" The Gilbert girl mumbled out her question as she slid her hand up Natalia's chest like a reflex that she usually did when she and Stefan were laying together. Elena wouldn't lie and say it didn't feel right... Because it did. It felt so right that it frightened Elena but her fear for Klaus was more stronger at the moment than the fear of what was happening between her and Natalia.

"Because you deserve to live," the Mikaelson vampire exclaimed in a quiet whisper without a moment of hesitation. Natalia had long ago accepted that she was letting her conflicted emotions win for the night, so she didn't stop there as she forced Elena to lift her head from Natalia's chest by her thumb and point finger before she passionately continued as she stared into Elena's saddened brown eyes.

"You've had a tough life, Elena," the Mikaelson vampire stated the obvious about the girl who got stuck being Tatia and Katerina's doppelganger - which sealed her fate of having this burden of the sacrifice resting on her shoulders. Natalia lightly shook her head before she uttered with a whirl of emotions swimming through her blue irises from wanting to make this happen for the doppelganger, "you don't deserve to have it taken away before you can even travel back to Lisbon or go to Italy and enjoy some old fashion chicken parmigiana."

This finally got the reaction that Natalia was hoping for as the Gilbert girl released a small chuckle along with a small smile at the image of experiencing the things that Natalia had mentioned. It would be a dream come true if Elena actually did go back to Lisbon or take a trip to Italy. Elena wasn't sure she was going to survive the sacrifice but by how passionately Natalia believed that she would be around and do those things, it made Elena's heart soar and believe that maybe she would have these happy experiences.

The Mikaelson vampire couldn't help the wide grin - grin not smirk - that lit up her face as she stared down into Elena's brown eyes. "You look so beautiful when you're happy," Natalia murmured as she rubbed her thumb along the human girl's cheek before she promised the doppelganger, even though she wasn't sure if she could make it happen, "so I'm going to everything I can to make sure that happiness is still shining beautifully on your face when this is all over with."

The Gilbert girl didn't even try to hide the blush that she could feel rising onto her cheeks as she stared right back up at the brunette vampire with a soft smile playing on her lips. "Thank you," Elena whispered before she laid her head back onto Natalia's chest and placed her hand right against the vampire's midsection. "You always know what to say," Elena added in a voice that showed how appreciated that she was for Natalia and with a hint of sleepiness from her long day along from Natalia's comforting words that made her feel safe for the first time in a long time.

"It's my secret talent," Natalia joked as she continued to rub her fingers gently through the human girl's long brunette hair. The original and the doppelganger shared a small chuckle between them and the very small space between their bodies before they slowly settled into a lull of tranquility.

Natalia quite enjoyed the silence as she aimlessly played with the ends of the doppelganger's brunette hair. The seductive Mikaelson usually wasn't one for quietness when she loved hearing the screams of her victims or the moans of her latest playthings but with Elena, it felt like heaven.

"I'm going to make sure you get to experience all of these dreams of yours, Elena," the original softly picked up from where she had left off before she added with a small chuckle, "this will just be a small but equally large bump in the road." Natalia lightly shook her head against the doppelganger's soft pillow before she assured Elena, "but this won't be the end of you, alright?"

However, when Natalia was only met with silence, the Mikaelson vampire moved her blue irises down to the human girl in her arms in confusion from not getting a single response back. Natalia released a small, amused chuckle after she checked out the doppelganger and saw that Elena had fallen asleep while she had been talking.

"Sleep well, sweetheart," Natalia softly whispered as she gazed down at the girl, who she should be avoiding, while she gently ran her fingers through Elena's hair as she listened to the calming and relaxing heartbeat of the human doppelganger. The Mikaelson vampire couldn't help but release a heavy sigh, though, while she stared up at the white ceiling as she knew she was just completely screwed.

Natalia knew it had been a mistake of coming to the Gilbert house - even though she didn't regret a single second of it. Natalia knew that she had messed up her whole plan of avoiding the doppelganger until the sacrifice was over with by coming here and allowing her feelings to control her. Natalia ultimately knew she was screwed because she was starting to feel something that she hadn't felt since her late fiance, Victoria.

The scariest thing about all of this wasn't that she would possibly betray her flesh and blood for a doppelganger that she just met, or that she was experiencing true feelings but it was the fact that she didn't want to fight these conflicted emotions when she got to see Elena like this - in her arms and trusting her.

Natalia honestly didn't know what she was going to do in a few days when the full moon finally took place. Family has always been the most important thing her life but as Natalia looked down at the girl, who was sleeping comfortably in her arms, Natalia couldn't help but want to just give Elena the sun, the moon, and the stars.


	11. Come In

Natalia stood outside of the Salvatore boarding house with her arms crossed over her leather jacket as she stood between the younger and older Salvatore brothers. The Scooby gang had decided to was probably safer if Elena had a house that she was the only one to invite vampires into for the time being. Natalia had to say, it was a smart idea - if only they knew who they were actually inviting into their safe space.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" The older Salvatore inquired as he glanced between his brother and the newest resident to Mystic Falls as they all waited for the Gilbert girl to invite them back into the boarding house.

Stefan lightly shrugged his shoulders as he moved his green eyes over to his brother. "She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him," the younger vampire recalled what Bonnie had told them before Stefan stated and trailed off, "Elijah thought that would work and he was an original, so..."

 _It definitely could work,_ Natalia thought to herself as she knew it usually takes a few witches to take down an original but the power of a hundred dead witches would definitely do some damage. _Not to mention Klaus would be weak when his body finally accepts his transition into a werewolf,_ Natalia continued to think to herself about the Scooby gang's plan.

"We just need to find him," Damon muttered to where his brother had left off as he slowly nodded his head to what they needed to do to protect the human doppelganger. The blue eyed vampire moved his gaze over to Natalia before he asked her, "what do you think, Buffy?"

Natalia moved her blue irises over to the oldest brother with a look of annoyance and amusement shining throughout her bright eyes. "You do know I'm not an actual vampire hunter, right?" The original asked Damon before she commented with a cocky smirk proudly displayed on her lips, "I'm way older than you by the way."

Damon lifted up his shoulders in a shrugging motion before he muttered as he tried to hide the fact that it did bother him to know that Natalia could kick his ass, "eh, who cares." The older Salvatore waved his hand as he commanded, "answer the question." Damon rose one of his dark eyebrows as he asked once more, "what do you think, Buffy? Do you think Bonnie can take on Mr. Big and Bad?"

Natalia immediately rolled her blue eyes when the Salvatore vampire kept on calling her after that blonde girl in Sunnydale, California. However, the Mikaelson vampire knew it was pointless to argue with Damon, so she ignored it. Instead, Natalia told the brothers what she thought about the whole witch and Klaus situation with a small shrug of her shoulders, "I think Bennett can take him. I mean, no one can withstand that much magic without dying."

The two Salvatore brothers silently nodded their heads as if they felt comforted to know that Natalia, a centuries old vampire, thought that Bonnie Bennett could defeat the hybrid. It gave them the confidence that they needed that maybe they could beat the odds in keeping Elena alive.

The entryway of the Salvatore boarding house grew silent for a few short minutes before Damon turned his attention onto the blue eyed vampire next to him. "You're the grandma vamp around here," the older Salvatore uttered with a smirk before he asked, "do you think she could do one of those witch tracking spells to find him?" Damon lightly shrugged his shoulders as he commented what was going through his mind, "I mean, if we can find him, then we can just end this already."

Stefan immediately shook his head before he crushed his brother's dream as he stated, "nope. Bonnie can't do that without something that belongs to Klaus." The younger Salvatore released a disappointed sigh before he mumbled, "believe me, I already asked."

The Mikaelson vampire moved her head up and down as she agreed with the younger vampire with a sneak of Stefan's old nickname that she used to call him with, "Steffie's right." Natalia hid the smirk that was trying to rise onto her lips when her old best friend looked over to her in confusion before the original stated, "it wouldn't work because of witch's and their stupid rules." Natalia rolled her blue eyes as she thought about the bane of her existence, witches, before she mumbled in annoyance, "you would think they would be able to do anything with all that power."

"Right!" The older Salvatore loudly exclaimed with blue eyes widened from the fact that someone actually showed his hatred for the witchy supernatural beings. Damon shook his head before he muttered, "I can't stand witches." Damon hated dealing with witches because you never know when they would turn on you like Bree did to him.

Natalia nodded her head in agreement as she boredly looked down at her dark red stiletto nails before she muttered, "they are definitely a pain in the ass." The Mikaelson vampire honestly couldn't stand any type of witch. They were all the same. They thought they are the alphas in the supernatural world. But most importantly, all witches thought they would be the ones to end the original family - which annoyed Natalia constantly as it got a little boring killing witches.

Stefan shook his head in amusement as he glanced between his brother and Natalia, who honestly seemed like the same person by how they acted. "You sure you guys should be trashing on witches out loud?" The younger Salvatore inquired with a raised eyebrow before he commented with an amused smile playing on his lips, "you wouldn't want to get hexed."

Damon rolled his blue eyes at his brother before he crossed his arms over his own leather jacket with a cocky smirk proudly displayed across his face. "I'm not scared of any damn witches," the older Salvatore exclaimed with a look of confidence pouring out of his body.

Stefan released a loud snort before he muttered, "oh, yeah. I'm sure." The green eyed vampire moved his gaze over to his brother as he inquired with a small smirk playing on his lips, "is what why Bonnie laid you out on your ass before?"

The older Salvatore carelessly waved his hand over to his brother as he muttered, "we don't talk about." Damon avoided looking at Stefan and Buffy as he quietly mumbled an excuse, "she just surprised me, that's all." Damon hated that his brother brought up a bad, embarrassing memory of his, so he just decided to just change the conversation all together. "So, do we think Klaus killed her?" The older Salvatore questioned.

Stefan glanced over to his brother with his brows pulled together. "Katherine?" The younger Salvatore questioned as he figured that was who Damon was talking about. Once the blue eyed vampire silently nodded his head, Stefan lightly shrugged his shoulders as he muttered, "probably."

However, Natalia was the one to deny what the two brothers thought as she shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think so," the older vampire commented as she knew her brother and she knew Klaus was more into a long torture session before he would kill his victims. "I've read and heard stories about the ghost of the feared hybrid for years," Natalia lied as she couldn't tell the Salvatore duo that she knew Klaus when she already told the gang that she had never met him. Natalia lightly shrugged her shoulders before she commented, "it doesn't seem like his style."

The older Salvatore carelessly shrugged his leather covered shoulders as if he didn't care what was happening to Katherine. "Either way," Damon began as he glanced between his brother and Natalia before he stated what they were all thinking, "she deserves it. It's not like she didn't have it coming."

The two former best friends, Stefan and Natalia, didn't get the chance to say anything else in matter before the front door of the Salvatore boarding house was suddenly pulled open by the one and only human Petrova doppelganger. "Thank you, Mr. Henry," the Gilbert girl politely told the lawyer that controlled the boarding house as she also shook his hand.

The three vampires on the large porch watched as the old Salvatore family lawyer shot the human girl a small smile before he turned around and exited out of the boarding house. Natalia couldn't help herself as she told the human man with a small curtsy while a wide and amused smirk played on her ruby red lips, "a good day to you, Mr. Henry."

The Salvatore brothers immediately grinned in amusement at the vampire between them while the Gilbert girl was also quite amused herself. "Natalia," the human Petrova doppelganger scolded the older vampire but it wasn't out of anger when there was a small smile shining across her nude colored lips.

"What?" The Mikaelson vampire innocently questioned as she looked at Elena as if she didn't have a clue to what the human Petrova doppelganger was getting at.

The Gilbert girl shook her head with that same small, amused smile playing on her lips. "You're trouble," Elena uttered as she stared across at the older vampire with her hands resting on her hips along with a bright twinkle to her brown irises that she felt like it haven't been there in months.

A wide smirk instantly pulled onto the Mikaelson vampire's ruby red lips as she watched the easy going attitude that Elena was showing. "Tell me something I don't know, sweetheart," Natalia teased the human Petrova doppelganger.

Elena chuckled wholeheartedly while she felt a blush slowly rising onto her cheeks from hearing that small name that seemed to be a favorite of the older vampire's. The Gilbert girl didn't want anyone to see her blush, though, so she tried to hide it as Elena turned around and went to walk back towards the living room.

However, before Elena could even take a full step away from the three vampires, she was soon interrupted when she heard a sound that reminded her of someone throwing small pebbles against plexiglass. The Gilbert girl turned around to see what the noise was before she saw Stefan smiling at her, Damon raising his eyebrow at her, and, of course, Natalia still smirking.

Elena glanced between the three vampires with her brows pulled together for about a full minute before her brown eyes suddenly widened as she realized what was the trouble. The human Petrova doppelganger couldn't believe that she did it again - that she forgot to invite the vampires into her newly owned home like she did to Natalia at the Gilbert house.

"I'm sorry," the Gilbert girl apologized as giggles slipped through her lips. Elena shook her head as she tried to push down her amusement before she uttered, "I completely forgot."

The Mikaelson vampire released a loud tsk as she stared across at the human Petrova doppelganger. "Two times in one week," Natalia commented as she remembered how Elena had forgotten to invite her in once already. The blue eyed vampire pouted across at the Gilbert girl before she teasingly questioned, "are you sure you forgot or do you secretly hate me?"

Elena playfully rolled her brown eyes at the older vampire's act as she knew Natalia was only joking around. "I don't hate you," the Gilbert girl told Natalia with her own pout as she played along with the blue eyed vampire. _It's actually quite the opposite,_ Elena thought to herself as she didn't think that she could ever hate Natalia with how connected and attached that she felt with her.

"Oh, really?" Natalia questioned with her signature smirk playing on her lips and one of her perfectly done eyebrows was raised at the human Petrova doppelganger. The Mikaelson vampire placed her hands on either side of the door as she slowly looked Elena up and down before she commanded, "well, prove it."

The Gilbert girl couldn't help but release a gleeful chuckle while she stared across at Natalia as if they were the only two people in the room. "Fine," Elena stubbornly mumbled after she realized that she hadn't said anything for a moment as she gazed into the vampire's bright and mischief blue eyes. "Natalia, would you please do me the honor of becoming the first vampire I invite into my home?" The Gilbert girl questioned with an amused smile playing on her lips.

The Mikaelson vampire glanced between the two brothers on either side of her with a wide smirk displayed proudly on her face. "It looks like we know who's the favorite one around here, boys," Natalia exclaimed before she turned and faced Elena after the two brothers rolled their green and blue eyes at her.

"Thank you, sweetheart," the Mikaelson vampire praised the human Petrova doppelganger with that same smirk shining across her lips before she proudly and confidently stepped her black heeled ankle boots over the threshold of the Salvatore boarding house. Natalia practically strutted over to the Gilbert girl and placed a fleeting kiss onto Elena's temple - something she definitely didn't mean to do - before she quickly walked over to Damon's large supply of alcohol.

 _What in the loving hell did I just do?_ Natalia scolded herself as she hurriedly poured herself a hefty glass of bourbon before she downed over half of it just as fast. The original vampire couldn't believe that she actually placed a kiss onto any part of her brother's doppelganger. Natalia honestly didn't even know what she was thinking. It just felt like a reflex for Natalia to do that. _It definitely didn't feel good. Nope, it was disgusting,_ Natalia tried to convince herself.

The Gilbert girl watched Natalia walk away from her with a look of surprise displayed all across her body as she slowly brought her finger tip against the warm spot on her temple where she had felt Natalia's soft lips. It surprised Elena so much because it felt so natural and good for the female vampire to do that. It even felt more natural than when her own boyfriend would do it. It made Elena feel a sense of home that she hadn't feel since her parents died.

However, before the Gilbert girl could look too more into the soft action from Natalia, she was soon interrupted when she heard Damon's patience running thin with his black ankle boots loudly tapping against the wood on the porch. Elena quickly turned away from Natalia as she realized that she forgot to invite the other two vampires in before she faced the person that she should be thinking about - her boyfriend.

The Gilbert girl placed her usual, easy smile back onto her face that she always carried for her boyfriend but didn't seem to feel as true and real anymore since Natalia showed up in Mystic Falls. Elena tried to push away the doubt that she couldn't help but feel in her relationship with the younger Salvatore before she questioned, "Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?"

Stefan immediately grinned over at his girlfriend, without noticing the human Petrova doppelganger's inner turmoil, as he murmured, "I would love to." The green eyed vampire slowly stepped over the threshold of the now Gilbert girl's home before he praised Elena for inviting him in, "thank you."

Elena gave her boyfriend a smile back but it didn't seem to reach her eyes before she quickly turned her brown irises over to the older Salvatore while she tried to avoid looking into Stefan's confused green ones. Elena just couldn't help it. The younger Salvatore had placed a kiss onto the same spot that Natalia had done and it just felt wrong to the Gilbert girl.

"What are we? Twelve?" Damon questioned with a low growl along with an annoyed expression displayed all across his blue eyes and down to the incessant tapping of his black leather ankle boots from the fact that the Gilbert girl was only staring at him with one of her eyebrows raised as if she was waiting on something.

Elena lightly shrugged her shoulders before she stated in a matter-of-fact voice, "one of us is." The Gilbert girl crossed her arms over her lavender top as stared directly at the older Salvatore with a small glare for a solid minute before she questioned, "if I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

Damon's annoyed facial expression immediately changed as he looked at the Gilbert girl as if she had completely lost her mind. "No," the older Salvatore practically screeched as if what Elena had asked of him completely offended him.

"Seriously, Damon," the Gilbert girl exclaimed as she was not about to go through another argument match with the blue eyed vampire about this again. "My way," Elena stated before she reminded Damon what they agreed on, "you promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"

The blue eyed Salvatore looked physically ill to even say this as he agreed with the Gilbert girl after a full solid two minutes of them glaring at one another, "yes, Elena. Sure." Damon knew he could just lie because when it came down to it, he was willing to keep Elena alive and safe - no matter how pissed she would get at him.

Elena's face immediately brightened like the sun when the toughest vampire to get through to agreed with her. The Gilbert girl turned her body to the side in front of the door once she got Damon's word before she waved her hand as she invited the last vampire into her home, "then, please, come in."

Damon glared at the smiling human Petrova doppelganger as he crossed over the threshold of _his_ home before he walked past his brother, who was grinning at him, and stopped once he reached the oldest vampire out of the three of them. "Shut up," the blue eyed Salvatore commanded before he snatched the glass of _his_ bourbon from the smirking Natalia.

The Mikaelson vampire innocently held up her hands in the air as she continued to smirk over at the older Salvatore before she muttered, "I didn't say anything."

Natalia honestly felt like herself again now that she had put some distance between her and the Gilbert girl as her head wasn't as clouded anymore. It was like when she was around Elena, it made Natalia just forget about everything that she was supposed to be doing in Mystic Falls. It was like the only thing that mattered to Natalia was to make the Gilbert girl happy but that wasn't her life and Natalia had to remind herself that.

The Mikaelson original used her vamp speed when she noticed that Damon was about to drink her bourbon as she swiftly swiped the crystal glass from the Salvatore vampire's hand. "This is mine," Natalia exclaimed as she teasingly shook the amber colored alcohol in front of Damon's bright and annoyed blue irises.

However, before Damon could wrestle the glass from Natalia - even though he had plenty of bourbon, whiskey, and gin sitting only a few feet away from them - they were soon interrupted when the Bennett witch popped out of the study in the Salvatore boarding house with an extra jacket in her hands before she passed it over to the human Petrova doppelganger.

This action immediately gained the attention of the three vampires when they watched as Elena fixed the jacket over her lavender blouse before the ever-so worried boyfriend that is Stefan Salvatore hurriedly questioned with his brows pulled together as he stared at the two best friends in confusion, "wait, where are you going?"

The Gilbert girl looked over at the younger Salvatore vampire like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "To school," Elena simply uttered with a voice that practically screamed 'duh.'

Stefan, however, was still very confused on the matter and where the Gilbert girl along with the Bennett witch were going, so he couldn't help but ask with his brows still pulled together, "huh?"

Damon was the only Salvatore brother that actually understood what the Gilbert girl was planning to do as he hurriedly exclaimed, "no, no, no!" The blue eyed vampire downed the tumbler of bourbon, that he had finally poured for himself, before he told the human Petrova doppelganger with annoyance ringing all throughout his voice, "we didn't create a safe house for you to just leave it."

Natalia, who had been silently watching the exchange between the Salvatore brothers and the Petrova doppelganger, decided to throw in her two cents into the matter as this vampire who was supposed to be helping keep Elena alive. Well, Natalia did want to do those things for Elena but that wasn't the point when she was supposed to help Klaus kill the aforementioned doppelganger.

"Don't you think that's a little bit dangerous?" The Mikaelson vampire inquired as she stared across at Elena with her right eyebrow slightly raised. Natalia knew the Gilbert girl would be fine since Klaus hadn't mentioned anything about showing his face to the Scooby gang yet but Natalia also knew that she needed to act like she didn't know that along with the fact that she needed to keep up her act as Alaric's helping vampire.

The younger Salvatore nodded his head in agreement with the oldest vampire in the boarding house. "Yeah, guys," Stefan began as he glanced between the Gilbert girl and the Bennett witch before Stefan continued as he tried to get them to understand why it was dangerous to be walking around Mystic Falls instead of staying inside, "Klaus is out there - we know that."

Elena slowly moved her head up and down as if she being understanding before she deadpanned, "right." The Gilbert girl glanced between the three vampires as she asked them "but where?" However, when Elena didn't get a response, she answered for them, "no one knows."

The human Petrova doppelganger silently watched as Damon rolled his blue eyes at her, Stefan looked slightly worried, and Natalia looked calm as ever - the last one helped a lot - before Elena told the trio of vampires, "look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing for me." Elena shot each of the vampires a small smile to show her gratitude before she continued, "and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here." The Gilbert girl then settled her brown eyes solely onto Damon with a pointed look as she concluded, "but I am not going to be a prisoner."

Damon, the very annoyed and frustrated vampire, released a loud tsk from his mouth before he shot the Gilbert girl a sarcastic grin and uttered in the same sarcastic voice, "your way, Elena."

"Look," the silent and observing Mikaelson began as she glanced between the two Salvatore brothers before she assured them as she lightly placed her hand onto the human Petrova doppelganger's shoulder, "if it makes you feel any better, Elena will have the oldest vampire in Mystic Falls by her side." Natalia knew since she couldn't exactly tell the Scooby gang that Klaus wasn't planning anything today, that she needed to ease their worries as if her brother was actually attacking.

The Mikaelson vampire moved her blue irises down to the human Petrova doppelganger when she felt Elena looking at her. Natalia gave the Gilbert girl's shoulder a small squeeze before she promised with a soft smile subconsciously playing on her ruby red lips, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Elena smiled right back up to the brunette vampire with her own soft look as she gazed into Natalia's gentle blue eyes that usually held so much mischief. "Thank you," Elena murmured barely over a whisper as she couldn't help but to continue to stare into the older vampire's bright irises.

It meant the absolute world to the Gilbert girl that Natalia was willing to protect her like this by being by her side all day during school. It also meant a lot to Elena because she could see that the older vampire actually cared about her by the questions that Natalia would ask her and how she was always asking how she was doing. It was definitely a plus that Natalia was actually talking to her again, too.

"Don't worry, you guys," the Bennett witch awkwardly uttered as she interrupted the obvious moment between her best friend and the vampire who she couldn't stand. "I'm ready," Bonnie confidently stated before she promised as she glanced at each face around the living room, "if he shows his face, I can take him. I know how."

Elena, who finally jumped out of her trance with the female vampire, quickly nodded her head in agreement as she tried to push away her blush on her beet red cheeks. "The way I see it, next to Bonnie," the Gilbert girl began as she looked over to her best friend before she moved her brown gaze over to the bright eyed vampire and continued, "and with Nattie by my side, I'll be safer than the Queen of England."

A wide and cocky smirk instantly pulled onto the original vampire's face before she exclaimed as she tossed her arm over Elena's shoulder, "you got that right, sweetheart." Natalia tightened her arm around the human girl before she carelessly waved her hand at the Salvatore brothers with that same cocky smirk shining across her ruby red lips as she uttered, "have a nice day, boys."

The Mikaelson vampire didn't even wait for a response from the younger vampires before she turned her and Elena's body around and lead them out of the Salvatore boarding house with the Bennett witch following closely behind. Natalia had a feeling that either Stefan or Damon would try to argue with the human Petrova doppelganger's plan and she honestly didn't want to deal with that this early in the morning or she would end up killing one or both of the brothers.

The vampire, the human, and the witch silently walked out of the Salvatore boarding house and off of the large wooden porch before Natalia looked down at Elena underneath her arm. "How are you feeling?" The original curiously wondered as she shot the human girl a small smile.

"I actually feel good today," Elena answered the blue eyed vampire's question with a soft grin playing on her lips. "I don't know," the Gilbert girl continued as she lightly shrugged her shoulders before she uttered, "I guess it's because I feel safe now that I'm the only one who can invite anyone into the boarding house." The human Petrova doppelganger playfully bumped her hip into Natalia's as she joked, "or maybe it's because I have you by my side."

The Mikaelson vampire released a small chuckle before she told Elena as if it was something that she was just doing, "well, I'm happy to help in any way that I can." Natalia couldn't let it show that she was doing this on her own accord because she knew it would just end up breaking her own heart. Natalia had to remind herself that this was all for her brother and that she didn't actually care for the doppelganger. However, even Natalia's brain knew that was absolutely bullshit as she gazed down at the human girl underneath her arm.

"It's more than helping, though," Elena argued as she lightly shook her head in disagreement. "You could just show up when we need you but you always do beyond that," the Gilbert girl explained her argument. Elena released a small chuckle before she exclaimed, "I mean, I don't know who would listen to me bore on about my life like you did and actually want to know how I'm doing."

Natalia carelessly shrugged her shoulders in indifference as she tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm just going what I think is right," the Mikaelson vampire stated before she softly continued as she gazed into Elena's brown irises, "and I just want to see you happy." Natalia rubbed her hand along the top of the Gilbert girl's shoulder as she murmured, "you deserve it all and I'm just trying to make sure you get to live your life the way that you dream about."

Elena's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest at any second now. She honestly couldn't help but melt at the soft way that the seductive vampire spoke to her. Elena couldn't even remember the last time anyone spoke to her in that way. "Well, I appreciate all that you have done for us - for me," the Gilbert girl voiced her praise as she hugged around Natalia's waist before she murmured, "you mean a lot to me."

The Mikaelson vampire didn't respond to any of Elena's words as she continued to walk with the Gilbert girl underneath her arm. Natalia didn't think she could say anything as she was having an inner struggle within herself at the moment. The blue eyed vampire hated and loved how Elena had spoken about her. She loved it because it made her feel actually wanted and important. However, on the other hand, Natalia hated it because she knew she was falling for every word that Elena spoke and the Mikaelson vampire knew that was a bad idea when Elena was going to end up hating her in the end.

The calm silence for the Gilbert girl and the troubling silence for the Mikaelson vampire soon ended, though, when Elena noticed that her best friend was walking over towards her white Honda instead of over to Natalia's black SUV. "Hey," Elena called out to the Bennett witch before she wondered, "why don't we just take Nattie's car?"

Bonnie slowly turned around before she shot her best friend a tight smile. "I don't want to leave my car behind," the Bennett witch made up an excuse before she promised to Elena, "but I'll be right behind you guys." The Bennett witch didn't give the Gilbert girl a chance to say anything more before she quickly turned around and jogged inside of her white Honda.

Bonnie, even though they knew that Natalia was a vampire, still didn't trust her. The Bennett witch honestly didn't like how close Natalia had become to her best friends, so if she could stay away from the vampire as much as she can, then Bonnie was going to take it. Natalia just gave her this weird and bad vibe that always bothered Bonnie and the Bennett witch swore she was going to find out what it was.

The Mikaelson vampire watched at the witch walked away with a glare and a look of annoyance displayed all across her face. Natalia honestly couldn't stand that girl and her judging and nosy attitude. _Stupid witches,_ the original bitterly thought before she turned her attention onto the human Petrova doppelganger. However, Natalia couldn't help but frown when she saw the disappointed expression on the Gilbert girl's face.

"Come on, sweetheart," the Mikaelson vampire softly murmured before she uttered as she led Elena over to her compelled vehicle, "let's get you to class." Natalia knew the Gilbert girl could see that there was a tension between herself and the witch, so the Mikaelson vampire wanted to get it off Elena's mind when she was happy today. Natalia couldn't help but feel annoyed with herself as she and Elena slowly walked as she hated that she even cared what her brother's doppelganger felt.

However, though, before the Gilbert girl could say anything or before they could enter the black SUV, they were soon interrupted when the younger Salvatore brother came rushing out of the boarding house with his brown book bag swinging around like a monkey swinging from rope to rope. "Wait up!" Stefan called out as if the two girls didn't already notice his presence and the loud sound of the heavy wooden door slamming shut behind him.

The Gilbert girl turned her head to the side so she was looking over Natalia's arm that was still resting on her shoulders before she looked at her boyfriend with her brows pulled together. "What are you doing?" Elena wondered in confusion as she watched as Stefan jogged and came to a stop in front of her.

"What does it look like?" The Salvatore vampire questioned with an amused grin playing on his lips before he told his girlfriend with a careless and easy shrug of his shoulders, "I'm going to school."

The Mikaelson vampire couldn't help but roll her blue eyes as she slowly removed her arm from over Elena's shoulders. "Oh, good," Natalia sarcastically mumbled to herself as she looked at the human and vampire couple with a bored and annoyed expression on her face, "the boyfriend is coming."

The Salvatore vampire and the Gilbert girl instantly looked back to Natalia with a look of confusion. Stefan because he didn't understand the bitterness that was coming off of the blue eyed vampire when they have been pretty friendly with one another. If anything, he thought that bitterness was reserved for his brother when Damon would go too far with bothering Natalia.

On the other hand, Elena was confused with herself. The Gilbert girl couldn't help but feel this little bit of hope for some reason from Natalia's attitude. Elena didn't know if it was because she felt like Natalia was jealous and that gave her hope that maybe Natalia did like her more than a friend or something else but Elena couldn't help but feel happy which, of course, confused her greatly.

"What are you guys waiting for?" The Mikaelson vampire questioned the Salvatore and Gilbert couple with a raise of her perfectly done eyebrows when she noticed that the duo had just been staring at her. Natalia pointed to her stolen black SUV before she ordered with a roll of her blue eyes, "well, get in."

However, before the Mikaelson vampire could also get into her vehicle after she watched as her old best friend jumped into the black SUV, she was soon interrupted when her cell phone began to ring inside of her leather jacket. Natalia instantly released an annoyed huff as she just wanted to get away from the lovey dovey couple before she pulled out her device, where she noticed that she had a series of text messages.

 **God Complex 🐺 :** **I'll be ur teacher today, big sister. ?**

 **God Complex** **🐺 :** **Have I ever mentioned how interesting these little pictures are?**

 **God Complex** **🐺 :** **Anyways, the plan officially begins today. Make sure you keep an eye on my precious doppelganger.**

 **God Complex** **🐺 :** **And don't get any ideas.**

The female original couldn't help but immediately frown as she read over her brother's words to her while she ignored Klaus' fascination with emojis. Natalia hated that her brother was already going forward with his hybrid sacrifice because she knew her time with Elena was soon going to come to an end. _Maybe it's a good thing before I get too attached,_ Natalia tried to tell herself.

"E-Everything okay?" The voice of Elena Gilbert worriedly asked the blue eyed vampire from outside of the passenger door. The human Petrova doppelganger had taken a glance back to Natalia before she had went to enter the black SUV but quickly stopped when she had noticed the frown on the vampire's face.

Natalia quickly looked up and over to the Gilbert girl with a surprise look on her face as she had thought that she was alone while she went through her emotions from her brother's messages. The Mikaelson vampire quickly got control of herself, though, like the expert she was before she shot Elena a tight smile. "Peachy," Natalia exclaimed with a wide smirk as she hid her true emotions. Natalia nodded her head to her compelled vehicle before she uttered, "now, let's get going to our favorite place - school."

The Mikaelson vampire silently watched as Elena giggled with a happy smile shining across her lips before the Gilbert girl finally entered the black SUV and another frown pulled back onto Natalia's face. She honestly felt so conflicted right now as she briefly closed her blue eyes. Natalia knew that everything was about to go to shit with her brother possibly going to expose himself soon. The worse part of it all, though, was the fact for Natalia that this peacefulness that she always felt around Elena was, sadly, going to end sooner rather than later like she had hoped.


	12. Goodbye

_For the past few years, I've been just letting life past me by._

 _I haven't been happy with my life as a twenty-two year old but that all changes in 2020._

 _This year, I'm going to be selfish._

 _I'm going to focus on me._

 _I'm going to focus on finally getting my drivers license._

 _I'm going to focus on getting a job._

 _I'm going to focus on getting my GED and starting college._

 _I'm going to focus on my health and get to the point where I am happy with my body._

 _So, as of right now, I'm going to be taking a writing hiatus. I want to thank everyone who has ever even read a sentence of work. It means a lot to have someone who enjoyed my writing._

 _I promise to be back one day, but until we say each other again._

 _Goodbye_

 _xoxo Emily_


End file.
